Destined
by naomisarah14xoxo
Summary: What if Loren's dad didn't leave? If there was no contest? How would Loren meet Eddie? Are they really destined to fall in love? this is my first fanfic i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

What if Loren's dad didn't leave? If there was no contest? How would Loren meet Eddie? Are they really destined to fall in love?

***beep beep beep* Loren woke up to the sound of her alarm, it was 7.00 AM and she had to get up to get ready for school. As she was contemplating what she could wear for that day her phone started to ring. She glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was her BFF Mel, they had been friends since they were in 3****rd**** grade**.

_Loren – hey Mel _

_Mel – hey you, so I'm gonna stop by your place a little earlier before school today_

_Loren – why? Do you miss my moms cooking? Haha_

_Mel – you know that's true, but seriously Lo we have to figure out what you will be wearing tonight!_

_Loren – Mel, I'm just going to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt there is no need to make a fuss_

_Mel – oh Lo you aren't seriously trying to tell your 'fashion savvy' best friend that you are wearing jeans and a t-shirt on the biggest night of your life_

_Loren – Mel it isn't that big of a deal, ok? I want to wear what I feel comfortable in we're going to be stood up all night_

_Mel – LOREN TATE! We are going to EDDIE DURAN'S ONE NIGHT ONLY CONCERT! We have been waiting for this for almost our entire lives! I am going to help you look like a super model, so that you will stand out from the crowd, when I am done with you Miss Loren Tate he will not be able to stop thinking about you, then on your wedding day I will make a speech and take all the credit for you two being the cutest couple in the world!_

_Loren – wow, Mel you have thought that through an awful lot. I don't know what to think right now…..there are just a couple of things that you haven't thought of…._

_Mel – oh yeah what's that?_

_Loren – 1. Eddie Duran has Chloe Carter – his __**Supermodel**__ girlfriend! 2 we are just going to be stood in the middle of the crowd he won't even see us and finally even if by some miracle he did see us we are high school kids and he is a 21 year old rockstar_

_Mel – ok Lo listen to me for a second, we are going to be in the same room as Eddie freaking Duran, he will notice you and drop that stick figure he calls a girlfriend and marry you Lo. _

'**Haha wow my best friend is delusional!' Loren thought to herself as she was talking to her BFF.**

_Loren – well I gotta go and get ready for school I will see you soon_

_Mel – okay fine, but just tell Mama Tate that I would like some breakfast haha_

_Loren – I knew you were only getting here early to steal my mom's cooking haha_

_Mel – so true, bye Lo _

_Loren- bye Mel _

**Loren hangs up the phone and finally decides on a pair of light blue skinny jeans paired with a baby pink tank top with her leather jacket over the top she then puts on her knee high black boots (her favourite shoes) once she is dressed she applies some light makeup and leaves her hair down. **

**Once she is ready she walks out of her room and goes into the kitchen where her mom (Nora) is cooking breakfast. **

_Nora – hey sweetie, did you sleep ok?_

_Loren – hmm, I got a bit of sleep I'm just too excited to sleep, I just don't know how I'm going to get through school_

_Nora – hmm, I guess going to see a huge rockstar in concert would do that to a person, especially his future wife haha_

_Loren – MOM stop it you sound just like Mel. Like I said to Mel before, Eddie Duran won't even see us because we'll be so far back in the crowd. _

_Nora – I guess so, but I bet when Mel's done dressing you, you stand out like a sore thumb haha_

_Loren – pfff don't I'm trying to convince her that I am capable of dressing myself tonight_

_Nora – haha have fun with that. _

**As Nora is plating up the breakfast the doorbell goes **

_Loren – I'll get it it's probably Mel, she wants breakfast by the way_

_Nora - I figured_ **she said as Loren noticed that Nora had three plates instead of two**

**Loren opened the door and Mel came waltzing in, grabbing Loren's hand and dragging her into Loren's bedroom.**

_Mel – ok Lo let's have a look in this bore you call a closet__**. **_**Mel said as she started rummaging through all of Loren's clothes. Loren just stood there and watched with an amused expression**

_Loren – Mel I'll be fine in what I am wearing _

**Mel turned and looked at Loren as if she was crazy, she laughed and then turned back to the closet to try to find something 'appropriate' for seeing Eddie Duran. After five minutes Mel turned to Loren and said **_'got it' _**Loren looked at what Mel was holding, she held a little black dress that was one shouldered, and had a section cut out in the middle that would show off some of her stomach, the dress came to just below mid-thigh. Loren had only worn this dress once and that was for a themed party where all the girls had to dress in little black dresses, she wasn't comfortable wearing this dress then, she certainly wasn't going to like wearing it tonight, but from the look on Mel's face Loren knew that she was not getting out of wearing it. **

_Loren – Mel come on do I…. _**Mel cut in before Loren could finish the sentence**.

_Mel – Loren you are wearing that dress, it gorgeous and it will show off those amazing legs that you have. _

**Before Loren could protest Mel had grabbed Loren's arm and pulled her to the breakfast table so that they could eat before they get to school.**

* * *

**Eddie had just arrived back from New York, he was glad to be home and also glad that the last stop on his tour was his home town of Los Angeles. He was so tired after doing a world tour, he'd been gone for almost a year, it was time for him to just relax and hang out with his beautiful girlfriend Chloe. However his manager Jake Madsen seemed to have other plans. **

_Jake – so Eduardo how you feelin' about the show tonight? You glad to be back home?_

_Eddie – YES, I cannot wait, there's nothing like performing in front off people from your hometown there's gonna be friends family and extremely loyal fans. _

_Jake – good, good now we just need to talk about writing the new….._

_Eddie – album…. Yes Jake I know but I really just need a couple of weeks off I'm beat. We have just done a world tour. All I'm asking for is a slight brake, I'm not going to be forgotten in a couple of weeks. _

_Jake – Eddie listen to me, I'm willing to give you a couple of weeks off….._

_Chloe – how about months he's exhausted_ **Chloe had gone to see the last concert in NYC so she was flying back with Eddie and Jake on Eddie's private jet. **

_Jake – I get that you are exhausted man but I need to know that while you are on a brake, you will at least try and write a few good songs. No scratch that I want hits. _

_Eddie – fine, fine I will work on writing some songs ok I just need some time to chill with my girl. _**He said with a smile as he put his arm around Chloe's shoulders. **

**Once the pilot says that they can now exit the plane the three pick up their belongings and exit the jet to see a crowd of fans holding 'I love you Eddie' signs or wearing t-shirts with eddies face on them. He walks up to the crowd and starts to sign autographs. After about 30 minutes, Jake tells Eddie that they have to leave so that they can get ready for the concert. **

**They all get into the limo to drive to the Avalon to prepare for Eddies concert.**

* * *

**Loren is sat in her last class of the day just watching the clock as the hands near the 4 o'clock hour, she is fidgeting and can hardly contain her excitement because in just 3 short hours her and her best friend will be stood in the same room as Eddie Duran. **

**The bell goes and Loren runs out the door and down the corridor to Mel's classroom and waits impatiently for her class to let out. As soon as she sees Mel walking through the door Loren drags her and they both run to Mel's car and jump in Mel drops Loren off at her house.**

_Mel – ok Lo I will see you in an hour or so, Okay? _

_Loren – yeah sure, just make sure you don't do anything to make your mom ground you I really want to go tonight and I don't think Adam __would like to replace you considering he doesn't really get why we like Eddie. _

_Mel – your thinking of replacing me already _**she said whilst pretending to be hurt **_I am going tonight no matter what my 'mother' says I will climb out of the window_

_Loren – even in your going out clothes?_

**They both start laughing as they both imagine Mel trying to climb out of a window wearing a dress that only Mel could pull off and heels. **

_Mel – haha well I WILL see you in an hour haha_

_Loren – bye _

**They wave goodbye and Loren goes into her house, she sees her dad (Trent) sat on the couch going through some paperwork. Her dad is a lawyer and is pushing for Loren to become a lawyer as well. **

_Loren – hi dad_

_Trent – Loren _**he says with a slight nod of his head. **

**Trent and Loren have never really gotten on he always wanted a son but her mom never wanted anymore kids after she had had Loren. **

**Loren silently went to her room and decided that there was no point in starting to get ready because Mel would only make her take everything off and start over so that she would look perfect. So instead Loren decided that she would take out her notebook that she wrote lyrics in and try and finish writing a song that she had started last week after her and her dad got into a big argument. After she hears Trent leave she starts to strum her guitar and hum until she was sure that the lyrics were perfect and then she started to sing. **

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always had to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen.  
You won't find me.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa  
(Na na, na na, na na na na) _[4x]_  
Let it go yeah  
Na, na.  
Here I stand.  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go.

**Once she was sure that the song was perfect she recorded it on her laptop before Mel got there. Mel arrived about 10 minutes after Loren had finished her song. She came barging into Loren's room and in a singy song voice said**

_Mel – let's get ready for tonight! I seriously can't wait Lo, we have waited for…like….EVER to see Eddie in concert and now we finally will. _

**They both got ready, and to Loren's dismay she wore the little black dress that Mel had previously picked out. With the dress Mel also made Loren wear a pair of black 5 inch heels in which Loren felt really uncomfortable in and she also had a chunky silver bracelet on her right arm with matching earing's and a necklace. Mel wore a bright yellow dress that fell to just above the knee and in true Melissa Sanders style she paired the dress with a neon pink belt with a jacket and 6 inch heels in the same colour. Once they were both finally dressed they went into the living room where Nora started to take pictures of them both and told them to both be careful. After that they left to go to the Avalon.**

* * *

**Eddie arrived at the Avalon a little before 6 to start to warm up for the show. He was in his dressing room when a man came in and interrupted Eddie's warm up. **

_Man – Mr Duran, I'm sorry to disturb you, I'm Alex, and I'm the manager here at the Avalon. _

_Eddie – please call me Eddie and what can I help you with Alex_

_Alex – I'm afraid there has been a slight complication that will interfere with your concert tonight. A water pipe that runs directly over the stage and the floor has burst and with it the roof has collapsed so I'm afraid the venue is not fit for a performance tonight. _

_Eddie – oh great! _**He said in a frustrated tone **_I'm sorry Alex this isn't your fault, I just hate to disappoint my fans, have you seen my manager Jake? _

_Alex – yeah he is backstage talking to some people. _

_Eddie – thanks_

**Eddie goes to find Jake to see what is happening.**

* * *

**Loren and Mel arrive at the Avalon to find that the concert has been cancelled. **

_Mel – seriously! This could only happen to us Lo_

**Loren stayed silent as she read the notice that stated that the Eddie Duran concert and any further concerts have been cancelled due to a water pipe bursting. Loren felt deflated after spending weeks getting ready for tonight, it was all her and Mel could think and talk about, it was all for nothing.**

* * *

**Eddie was upset that his last show in his hometown was cancelled but he was also relieved, he was so tired from the tour and all he wanted to do was go to Chloe's, cuddle and watch the TV so he could just chill and be with his girl. **

**Eddie decided to surprise Chloe, after all she didn't know that his show had been cancelled, so instead of knocking when he got to Chloe's apartment he used the key that she had given to him a couple of months ago. When Eddie walked through the door he saw Chloe talking to a blonde middle aged lady. This surprised him because he thought that Chloe would have been in bed because of her photo shoot tomorrow. **

**Chloe finally noticed that Eddie was stood in the doorway and she looked guilty as hell.**

_Chloe – hey babe, I thought you would be at your concert_

_Eddie – yeah I was supposed to be but we had to cancel due to a water pipe bursting or something_** he said looking at the woman with a confused expression **_hey Chloe? Who is this? _

_Woman – hi Eddie I'm Jackie Kowalski _**she said as she stuck her hand out for Eddie to shake, as he shook Jackie's hand she said **_I'm Chloe's mom_

**It took a few seconds for what Jackie had just said to sink in, 'there's no way that this is Chloe's mom, Chloe's mom is dead, she died years ago, no-one would lie about something like that its sick. But she does look like Chloe with the blonde hair and even her eyes are the same.' Eddie thought to himself **

_Eddie – wait, _**turning to face Chloe **_this is your mom? _

_Chloe – yes, _**Chloe said as she looked to the ground and tried to think of a good enough lie that would explain her deadbeat mom showing up at her apartment. **_But Eddie I can explain…._

_Eddie – GOOD, there better be an extremely good explanation as to why your 'dead' mother is standing in your living room _**Eddie practically screamed at her. **

**Chloe started to cry, she had never heard Eddie shout at someone like that before. **

_Jackie – I can tell you that_

**Eddie and Chloe both looked at Jacky**

_Chloe – no-one wants to hear from you, so just leave. _

_Eddie - NO! I want to hear from her. I want to know what she could have possibly done to make you hate her so much that you'd rather tell everyone that she was dead. _

_Jackie – well Eddie she told everyone that I was dead because I deserve to be_

_Eddie – aww Ms Carter don't say something like that I'm sure you did the best you could do in raising Chloe _

_Jackie – it's Ms Kowalski._

_Eddie – Kowalski? _**He said as he looked at Chloe.**

_Chloe – yeah erm Kowalski is my real last name, Cynthia is my real first name_

**Eddie looked at her in disbelief **

_Eddie – Cynthia Kowalski, were you even going to tell me?_

_Chloe – yes no maybe. Chloe Carter is a legal name change, I changed it when I moved to LA I didn't lie to you on purpose Eddie_

**Eddie was angry and he needed some space but first off he had to find out if Chloe was lying about anything else.**

_Eddie – so Ms __**Kowalski **__what else do you have to say?_

_Jackie - Eddie she is right I was a terrible mom, I neglected her, the truth is I never wanted Chloe, I was young when I had her and I wanted to have a life like all of the other people my age so I took it out on Chloe._

_Chloe – Jackie showed up here just after I got back from the airport I was trying to get her to leave because her being here brings back all the terrible childhood memories of how she treated me. I mean it's not as if she is here to make up for anything all she wants is my money. _

_Jackie – Chloe all I want is to earn your forgiveness, I know I don't deserve it but I am willing to work at it and take as much time as it takes to get you to forgive me_

_Eddie – I think that you should give your mom a second chance Chloe, I would give anything to have my mom back, anything! And you're just throwing your relationship away. _

_Jackie – she is right though, to think that I am here for the money, 'cause, when Chloe was growing up, well, we barely had enough money to get through the month….._

_Eddie – really _**he said as he dragged out the word he turned to Chloe and said **_I had no idea, Chloe you grew up poor on the Upper East Side? _

_Chloe – Cynthia Kowalski isn't from Manhattan she is from Fresno California. _

**Eddie laughed viciously. He couldn't believe that this was happening, the girl he loved has lied to him about everything. He wasn't even sure if he knew the real person, was everything she did and said just an image that she projected? Or was some of it who she really was? **

**Whilst Eddie was trying to wrap his head around everything, he heard a noise coming from Chloe's bedroom, at first he thought it was paparazzi around the back of the apartment so he entered the bedroom and saw a half-naked man sat on Chloe's bed. **

_Man – hey man_

* * *

**Loren went home feeling extremely disappointed, like Mel said earlier they had been waiting forever to see Eddie live in concert and now they couldn't. **

_Nora – hey honey what's up? Aren't you supposed to be seeing your future husband at his concert tonight?_

_Loren – . the show was cancelled, something to do with a burst water pipe. _

**Loren dropped down into the couch and decided that she wasn't going to move for a few hours. That was until her dad came home. **

_Nora – hey Trent, how was work?_

**Nora started to get Trent some dinner ready, she always had to cook separately for Trent because he worked late all the time. **

_Trent – busy, I had so much paperwork to do_** he then noticed that Loren was sat on the sofa, he walked over to her **_so Loren I thought you were out with Mel tonight?_

_Loren – yeah our plans got cancelled, the place we were going to had a water leak. _

_Trent – oh right, well that's good then I didn't really want you going out anyway, you should be studying_

_Loren – dad it's a weekend and I have already done all my homework_

_Trent – I don't care what day of the week it is, you want to become a top lawyer like me? You study hard and read any material you can to get ahead for when you go to Brown! Now get in your room and study and when I check on you, you better have your head stuck in a book otherwise you are grounded, do I make myself clear?_

_Loren – yeah_

**Loren didn't know what her mom saw in Trent he was always so hard on Loren, she hated him, he was making her become a lawyer when all she wanted to do was write songs, she didn't like the idea of ever becoming famous, the thought of that many people staring at her terrified her. **

**Loren went to her room and started to revise for a test she had on Wednesday. After about 30 minutes her dad came in to her room and shut the door. He stood over her shoulder to see what book she was reading and what she was writing. **

_Trent – Loren let me have a word with you please_

**Loren turned to face Trent and the next thing she knew a hand was flying towards her face. He hit her that hard that her head fell to the side. **

_Trent – the next time I ask you to do something you do it. Your mom is mad at me now for 'forcing' you to study. So why don't you just disappear for a few hours and pretend like we had a nice little chat about how I was too hard on you an how I said that you can go and have some fun. Got it? _

**Loren nodded, trying to keep the tears from her eyes, she knew from past experiences that if she cried he would only hit her harder. **

**Trent then grabbed Loren's hair and tugged it back roughly and said**

_Trent – answer me!_

_Loren – yes okay I got it I'll tell mom that we had a nice chat_

_Trent – _**releasing his grip on her hair and smiled **_good I'm glad we got that all cleared up, now go and don't be back before 10 I need to try and make your mom happy. _

_Loren – o-okay _

**Trent left Loren's room and Loren turned and looked in the mirror, tears had started to fall down her cheeks and there was a red mark on her left cheek where Trent had hit her, she doesn't know why she even bothers crying anymore he's been like this for as long as she can remember but for some reason it still hurt. Loren put on her make-up to cover up the red mark and decided to take her guitar and song writing book up to her secret spot.**

* * *

_Man –hey man_

_Eddie – what the hell is this Chloe? _**Eddie shouted angrily as he pointed to the half-naked man in Chloe's bed **_why the hell is Tyler Rorke in your bed?_

_Tyler – I think it's pretty obvious, don't you? I mean I know that you're not the sharpest tool in the shed but come on surely you know when your girlfriend is cheating on you. _

_Chloe – Tyler? Why are you in my house, _**Chloe said acting like she didn't know how Tyler had gotten into her bedroom, however Eddie wasn't buying it and she could see that from the look on his face so she turned and said **_Eddie we need to call the police, he is clearly stalking me and breaking into my house._

_Eddie – seriously Chlo that's the best you've got? You're clearly lying especially after everything your 'dead' mother has just told me, I don't think I will ever believe another thing that comes out of your mouth._

_Chloe – Eddie _**she said in a screechy desperate tone **_please I'm not lying, not about this. Why would I sleep with Tyler when I have you?_

_Eddie – I don't know why would you?_

_Chloe – Eddie I haven't ever slept with Tyler I swear _**Chloe now had tears running down her face as she was begging Eddie to believe her**

_Jackie – what about when you were in high school?_

_Eddie – WHAT!_

**Chloe gave Jackie a death stare but Jackie ignored it **

_Jackie – yeah in high school, Chloe and Tyler dated_

**Eddie couldn't believe what a fool he had been, she had been sleeping with Tyler this entire time, Eddie was gonna propose to her, he had a ring and everything. His dad was right he should have listened to him when he said that Chloe was nothing but a gold digger.**

_Tyler – I'm sorry to do this to you man but me and Chloe never really stopped seeing each other. And I can prove it to you. How do you like her butterfly tattoo that she got on the inside of her left thigh? Oh Chloe didn't you get that two months ago?_

_Chloe – Tyler shut up! Eddie please…_

_Eddie – ENOUGH, I'm done Chloe, all these lies, I just can't deal with them. I hope you and Tyler live a happy life. We are done!_

**With that Eddie walked out of Chloe's apartment, he heard her calling his name but he didn't care instead he just wanted some space to think and calm down before he ended up hitting someone. He decided he was going to go to his spot where he goes to think up on the hill.**

* * *

**Loren was sat by the tree looking through some of her old songs trying to see if anything would come of them. She had decided to leave her guitar in the car because she wasn't really feeling inspired enough to try and write a new song instead she just wanted to sit in silence. **

**After she had been sat there for 10 minutes or so, there was a noise that came from behind her which made her jump, she turned around and saw that there was a boy, no a man stood there, he was wearing a dark hoodie, a hat and some shades so she couldn't get a good look at him.**

_Man – oh I'm sorry I didn't think that anyone would be up here_

_Loren – it's okay_

**The man turned to leave so Loren quickly said**

_Loren – you don't have to leave there is plenty of space up here for two of us, that is of course unless you are a crazy axe murderer or someone that plans on making lots of noise. _

**The man gave her a weird look when she said the last part**

_Loren – what I like how peaceful it is up here_

_Man – HAHA, ok well I'm not a murderer and I promise I will be quiet. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**

**After she had been sat there for 10 minutes or so, there was a noise that came from behind her which made her jump, she turned around and saw that there was a boy, no a man stood there, he was wearing a dark hoodie, a hat and some shades so she couldn't get a good look at him.**

_**Man – oh I'm sorry I didn't think that anyone would be up here**_

_**Loren – it's okay**_

**The man turned to leave so Loren quickly said**

_**Loren – you don't have to leave there is plenty of space up here for two of us, that is of course unless you are a crazy axe murderer or someone that plans on making lots of noise.**_

**The man gave her a weird look when she said the last part**

_**Loren – what I like how peaceful it is up here**_

_**Man – HAHA, ok well I'm not a murderer and I promise I will be quiet.**_

* * *

**Loren sat there quietly so that she didn't annoy the stranger who seemed to share her secret spot. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't figure out whom. Whilst she pondered over who he looked like she flipped through the pages of her notebook and came across a song that she had written after a particularly bad day, when Adrianna and her posse had gotten under Loren's skin a little more than they usually did and she then had to come home to face her father who was in a sour mood because he had lost a big case that he had worked months to prepare for, that only meant that whatever Loren would have done that day would have led to a beating no matter how hard she tried to be the perfect daughter. So after Trent had got all of his aggression out she went to her room where she sobbed for an hour and then decided to write a song about the people around her trying to tear her down but no matter what she would keep going and get through any troubles with her head held high. Loren decided that with a few word changes then the song would be perfect.**

**"Skyscraper" (by demi lovato)**

_[Verse 1:]_  
Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_[Verse 2:]_  
As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_[Bridge:]_  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

**Loren looked over the lyrics a few more times just to make sure the song wasn't stupid. When she looked up she saw the man staring at her with a smile on his face. He had a nice smile, the kind of smile that made you weak at the knee's, however Loren was a little disturbed by the strangers smile because she had no idea why he was looking at her like that. **

_Loren – are you ok?_

_Man – yeah why wouldn't I be?_

_Loren – well you keep staring at me and smiling it's kind of creepy. You are 100% sure that you are not a murderer right?_

_Man- HAHA I'm pretty sure, and I'm smiling because that song you have just sung was amazing_

**Loren froze. She didn't sing, if anything all she would have done was hum. No she definitely wouldn't have sung in front of a complete stranger. **

**Loren laughed at the man's comment**

_Loren – I didn't sing_

**The man gave her a look that said 'are you serious?' **

_Man – yeah, you did and it was great. _

**Loren couldn't believe that she had sang in front of this man who she had never met before, she was so embarrassed she could feel her face going as red as a tomato. She stood up and grabbed her book so that she could leave.**

* * *

**Eddie could see that this girl was embarrassed and he felt bad for embarrassing her, but her song was really good and he wanted to hear more of her stuff. He was shocked that she didn't recognise him, his disguise wasn't that good. As he was staring at her he noticed how pretty she was, she had auburn coloured hair, big dark brown eyes that just made her look as innocent as a Disney princess, and her smile was just to die for. All of a sudden the girl stood up pulling Eddie out of his thoughts, he could tell that she was about to leave so he jumped up and tried to convince her to stay**

_Eddie – listen I'm really sorry I shouldn't have said anything, but honestly your songs are really good, have you ever thought of becoming a professional singer?_

**She didn't answer him instead she ran down the hill and got in her car and then drove off. **

**Eddie couldn't help but wonder if he would see this beautiful girl that had an amazing voice ever again.**

* * *

**Loren drove home not even looking at the time, she was so embarrassed by the fact that she had sang in front of a complete stranger, especially a song that makes her look like a complete loser. 'Hopefully I will never see that man again' Loren thought to herself. **

**She walked through the front door and saw her mom and dad having a heated conversation, when her mom saw her she smiled and walked past her dad to come and talk to Loren. **

_Nora – hey Lo did you have a nice night, I thought you would have gone out with Mel, but your back early, it's barely 9.30._

**Loren completely forgot to check the time before she came home, Trent had said that she couldn't come home any earlier than 10. She knew that she was in some serious trouble and she had no idea how to get out of it. **

_Loren – no I didn't go out with Mel, I just went for a walk _**Loren then looked towards Trent**_ I thought I had been out longer than I have. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything_

_Nora – Lo its fine and plus I don't really want you out too late by yourself anyway. _

_Loren – okay well I'm just going to go to bed I'm really tired it's been a long day, night mom love you _**she gave Nora a hug and turned to Trent and without the hug said **_night dad. _

**Once Loren was in her room she hid her notebook, because her dad hated it when she sang.**

***flashback**

**Loren was sat in her room playing her guitar and writing down some lyrics when her dad walked in to her room. The expression on his face told her that he was furious, so she put the guitar down and looked at him.**

_Loren – dad is everything okay?_

_Trent – what is that noise you are making, I'm trying to work in the living room and I can barely hear myself think with all that screeching you are doing!_

_Loren – i-I was…. _

_Trent – making a fool out of yourself? I told your mother not to buy you that thing for Christmas _**he said as he pointed to the guitar **_my daughter is not going to be one of the losers that go into these talent shows and end up being the laughing stock and all your mother is doing is encouraging it_

**With that said he grabbed he guitar and smashed it against the wall. He then grabbed Loren by her t-shirt and threw her roughly against the wall. He slapped her and then grabbed her chin so that she was looking up at him**

_Trent – if I ever see one of those things in MY HOUSE again I will wrap it around your neck, got it?_

**Loren just shook her head yes and let him walk out of the room as soon as he had left she started to shake and cry. She didn't sleep at all that night. She couldn't even write a song to get it out of her system or tell her best friend what was happening at home instead she just had to take whatever Trent threw at her and pretend that she was happy. **

***end flashback**

**Just as Loren closed the draw that she kept her notebook it her dad came into her room. **

_Loren – I'm sorry I got home early I honestly forgot to check the time_

_Trent – do you think that's a good enough excuse?_

**Loren looked at Trent and took a step back**

_Trent – don't worry Loren I will forgive you as long as you do one thing for me_

_Loren – what? _**Loren said quietly as she felt rush of relief**

_Trent - I want you to tell your mom that how I spoke to you earlier didn't bother you and that I had a point, she is still mad at me for talking to you like that and I think you could change her mind. _

_Loren – okay, I'll talk to her_

**As Loren started to walk out of the room he grabbed her and threw her on the bed**

_Trent – not now you imbecile, if you talk to her now she will know that I told you to say something. _**Whispers to himself **_how could I have had the dumbest kid in the world?_

**After that Trent got up and walked out of the room leaving Loren to breathe a sigh of relief.**

* * *

**Eddie went back home to his penthouse on sunset and decided he would have a drink or two. As he was pouring his third drink Eddie noticed that he had a voicemail on his home phone. He walked over and listened to the message, it was from Chloe.**

_Chloe – Eddie baby, everything that Tyler said was a lie, you have to believe me. He has been stalking me. He hates you because you have me, he resents me for breaking up with him to be with you, but I swear nothing is going on between me and Tyler. I know that this is hard to believe because of everything that you found out today but I promise you that Tyler is just trying to break us up so that I will go running back to him. Please Eddie call me back, I know that we can work this out. I love you. _

**The message ended and by the end of it Eddie had tears streaming down his face. Not because of what Chloe had said but because he realised how much of a fool he had been by letting Chloe into his life. Max hated her and made a point of that every time he saw Eddie, Jake didn't like Chloe either and even though he never specifically said anything, he made it clear in the way he acted around her. **

**Eddie decided he should go and see papa Max and apologize for not listening to him so he called for his driver, finished his last drink and then left the penthouse.**

* * *

**The next day Loren got up and got ready to go to work at the café. When she walked into the kitchen she saw her mom cooking breakfast as always, and decided that she would tell her mom what Trent had told her to say. **

_Loren – hey mom, so when I walked in last night you and dad seemed to be having an argument, I hope that wasn't about what he had said to me before I went out. _

_Nora – aww sweetie, don't worry about it your father should not have spoken to you like that, so yeah, that was what we were talking about but it's nothing for you to worry about okay?_

_Loren – I know mom but I don't want to cause arguments between the two of you and plus dad was right if I want to be a top lawyer like him I'm going to have to study hard. I want to go to Brown and make him proud. _

**It took so much effort for Loren to say those things because she didn't want to go to Brown and she didn't want to be a lawyer either. And worst of all she hated sticking up for Trent. **

_Nora – I know that you want those things but I also don't want you to lose who you are, I mean recently you're so caught up in studying and working that you don't even play your music anymore. I used to love standing at your door and listening to you sing but you haven't done that in over a year._

**Loren wanted so badly to tell her mom why she had stopped singing in the house and why she was studying all the time but Trent had threatened her**

***flashback**

**Loren was sat drawing a picture for her mom, she was only 8 years old, when her dad had come home early and saw her drawing. **

_Trent – Loren have you done all of your homework?_

_Loren – not yet daddy I have all weekend to do it though _**she smiled sweetly up at her father**

_Trent – you are going to go and do your work and then you are going to go to bed with no dinner. _**As he said this he grabbed Loren by the arm and threw her into her room whilst Loren was protesting. Loren landed on the floor and hit her head on her desk, she started to cry. **

_Trent – why are you crying?_

_Loren – I hit my head daddy _**she said in a whimpering voice**

_Trent – well I suggest you stop before your mother comes home and sees you _**he said in an aggressive tone that scared Loren**

_Loren – but…..mommy will be angry at you for hurting me_

_Trent – yeah? Do you really think she will believe a snotty 8 year old over her husband? If I find out that you have told anyone about this, you will regret it. You don't want me to hurt your mommy do you?_

**Loren was so scared, she didn't know who her mom would believe but she didn't want Trent to hurt her mom so she agreed to keep everything that Trent had done a secret. **

***end flashback**

**Ever since that day Trent had been hitting her and belittling her so that he made her feel worthless. It's probably one of the reasons why she hates to show people her songs, she is scared that they will think that she is just another loser with no talent.**

**Loren realised that her mom was still staring at her waiting for a reason why she hadn't sang any music in the past year. **

_Loren – mom it's fine, I just have to make sure that my grades are good enough to get into a top college. And to do that I have to stop with my music for a while_

_Nora – ok, but I just want to make sure that this is truly what you want? And not just something you feel obliged to do because of who your father is. _

_Loren – no mom I've wanted this for as long as I can remember _**she smiled at her mom to try and reassure her. She saw that her mom wasn't finished asking questions about this so Loren jumped up from the table and said **_it's really fine mom, honestly. And I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave now. I love you. _

**She gave Nora a big hug and quickly ran out of the house.**

* * *

**Eddie woke up with a banging headache. He looked around and realised that he was not at home. As he sat up slowly and took a look around he realised that he was at papa Max's apartment. **

_Max – hey son how you feeling? _**He said as he offered Eddie some aspirin and a coffee. **

_Eddie – like a truck ran over my head _

**Eddie winced as he talked, he really didn't remember how he got here. The last thing Eddie remembered was that he was at his penthouse having a few drinks and then he heard Chloe's message. **

_Max – well you did drink a lot last night. I came down to the bar and you were sat there holding a bottle of Jack Daniels, Grace then told me that you had just taken it from behind the bar because you thought it would be easier than annoying Grace every two minutes. _

_Eddie – eugh why do I do this? And why didn't you stop me?_

_Max – I did, eventually when you weren't hugging the bottle. Haha. And you did this because of the break up from Chloe right?_

_Eddie – yeah I guess, I just can't believe I didn't see it before, I mean she was cheating on me the entire time. _

_Max – you were blinded by love, it isn't your fault she was a gold digging….._

_Eddie – DAD, I get it okay. I know I should have listened to you from the start _

_Max – that would be the wise thing to do, I am just full of wisdom_

**Eddie laughed at this, he couldn't believe that he was so mad at his dad for saying horrible things about Chloe when he was just telling the truth. Eddie thought that if he decides to have another relationship he will get his dad's approval first. Eddie knew one thing for certain though, he wasn't going to have a relationship anytime soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**

**Eddie laughed at this, he couldn't believe that he was so mad at his dad for saying horrible things about Chloe when he was just telling the truth. Eddie thought that if he decides to have another relationship he will get his dad's approval first. Eddie knew one thing for certain though, he wasn't going to have a relationship anytime soon.**

* * *

**Eddie left Max's place and went home to try and get some sleep. **

**He exited the elevator to see Chloe standing outside his door.**

_Eddie – Chloe what do you want?_

_Chloe – please, Eddie you just have to hear me out, you haven't given me time to explain myself._

_Eddie – what? Now that you have had a few hours to come up with some more lies? _

_Chloe – no. I didn't lie i…_

_Eddie – you didn't lie? Wow Chloe, you can't seriously believe that you did nothing wrong_

_Chloe – I get that I should have told you where I was from but I was ashamed, you heard my mom, she didn't want me, she abandoned me. But all I did was try to escape a painful childhood. I didn't want you to think any less of me because of where I was from and how I was raised. _

_Eddie – you seriously think that I am that shallow? _

_Chloe – no Eddie I don't….._

_Eddie – even if I was dumb enough to forgive all the lies you have told about your childhood, how would you explain what happened to Tyler?_

_Chloe – Tyler is a liar…._

_Eddie - Chloe I don't want to stand around listening to any more of your lies we are done! Have a nice life with Tyler. _

**With that Eddie walked into his house and slammed the door in Chloe's face.**

* * *

**Loren had just gotten home after her shift at the café. No-one was home as her mom and dad were both at work. So she decided that she would go and work on a new song that she had started to write last night after she came home from her secret spot. Loren still had this nagging feeling that the mystery guy that was at her spot last night was someone she knew, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out who he was. She didn't stay long enough to ask for his name because she was so humiliated from singing out loud in front of a complete stranger. She had to get out of there, and fast. What shocked her most of all wasn't the fact that she had sang in front of him, but the fact that he asked her if she wanted to be a professional singer. Loren was so used to hearing Trent say how talentless she is and how people would just laugh at her if they heard her try to sing. As she was sat thinking about everything that happened yesterday with the stranger as well as her dad an idea for a song popped into Loren's head and she wrote down the words. **

**Extra ordinary (by Lucy Hale)**

I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie  
Another night of putting on a disguise  
I wanna tear it off and step in the light  
Don't you, don't you?

So now I'm knocking at your front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
'Cause I know,  
Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you look close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting and hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go  
'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
I don't know much, but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

I can see it from the spark in your eyes  
You believe in all the things you deny  
You wanna fly and leave your worries behind  
Don't you, don't you?

Well now I'm knocking at your front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
'Cause I know,  
Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you look close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting and hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go  
'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
I don't know much, but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

**Now that she had the lyrics all she needed was a melody to go with it to make sure that it sounded right. However she couldn't do that at home because she didn't know when Trent would get back home and she didn't want him to get mad at her again so instead she grabbed her notebook, grabbed her keys and got in her car to head for the one place she knew she could play her guitar and find the right melody for this song without incurring the wrath of Trent.**

* * *

**Eddie couldn't believe that Chloe had the nerve to show up at his house after everything that she had done. He was so angry. He just couldn't decide whether he was angry at Chloe for everything that she had done or angry at himself for falling for someone like Chloe even when the people who had loved and supported him his whole life had warned him about Chloe's manipulative ways. **

**To clear his head Eddie decided to go to Rumour and have a few drinks, just so he didn't have to sit in a place that held so many memories of Chloe. **

**When Eddie arrived at Rumour he went straight to the bar to order a whiskey. The barmaid tried her best to flirt with Eddie and get his attention but he just wasn't interested, in his opinion she had too much makeup on and the fake eyelashes and extensions that she was wearing just made her look fake. Instead, once the barmaid had given Eddie his drink and he paid, he found himself thinking about the girl from the hill last night. He didn't mean to scare her off, but her singing was incredible and the song that she sang was so sad and beautiful at the same time. He wanted to hear more but she had run off before he had the chance to introduce himself.**

* * *

**Eddie didn't know how long he was sat there for, just thinking about the pretty brunette from last night, but he decided that he would go back up to his spot just to get away from all of the noise.**

**Loren was sat by the tree strumming her guitar trying to find the right notes to go with the song. When she heard a sound that came from behind her, it sounded like someone stepping on a twig. Loren turned around quickly and saw the same man from last night. **

_Man – hi again_


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap**

**Loren was sat by the tree strumming her guitar trying to find the right notes to go with the song. When she heard a sound that came from behind her, it sounded like someone stepping on a twig. Loren turned around quickly and saw the same man from last night. **

_**Man – hi again**_

* * *

**Loren smiled as she felt her cheeks go an unnatural shade of red.**

_Loren – hi _**she said nervously**

_Man – so…you ran off so fast yesterday that I didn't catch your name?_

_Loren – well you didn't exactly introduce yourself either…._**she said as she stared at the stranger who looked so familiar**_ and I'm Loren by the way_

_Man – well Loren it's nice to meet you. But before I introduce myself you're going to have to promise me that you won't freak out, okay?_

**This made Loren a little bit nervous, why would she freak out? However she nodded to answer his question and gave the man a slight smile. **

**As the man took of his hat and shades she instantly understood why she thought that this man looked so familiar.**

* * *

**Eddie removed his hat and shades and looked at Loren '**what a pretty name, it suits her though, it's beautiful just like she is. Should I really be thinking like that when I have just broke up with Chloe?**' Eddie thought to himself, his attention then went back to Loren after getting lost in thought and saw that she was sat there with her mouth wide open in shock. '**oh great, she's gonna start screaming and asking for my autograph any minute now**' Eddie was building himself up to deal with a crazy fan when Loren said**

_Loren – your Eddie Duran? _**It started as a statement but then turned into a question, her voice was still extremely quiet though. **

_Eddie – yes_

* * *

'Oh my god Eddie Duran is stood right in front of me, I have no idea what I should say'** Loren thought to herself as she stared up at Eddie, then another thought hit her '**Eddie Duran heard me sing a song that I wrote**' Loren was so embarrassed, she didn't even like her best friend hearing her sing never mind a huge rockstar that she had had a crush on for three years and had a poster of said rockstar on her bedroom wall. **

_Loren – I don't mean to sound rude but, why are you here? _

_Eddie – erm I like to come up here to think, it's quiet and usually there is no-one up here. _

**He said to Loren as he stared out at the view overlooking LA**

**Loren took this as a hint and stood up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans and went to pick up her guitar and notebook when Eddie noticed her getting ready to leave he turned to her and said**

_Eddie – you're leaving?_

_Loren – yes, I don't want to disturb you, you clearly came up here to avoid people, especially fans_** Loren let out a nervous laugh. **

_Eddie – no don't be silly I disturbed you. _**He said with an apologetic look on his face. **

_Loren – I don't mind, honestly. _

_Eddie – I have a feeling that it is you that wants to be alone. If you don't want me here just say so. _**Eddie said quietly secretly hoping that she would ask him to stay. **

_Loren_ – **in a humorous tone **_ah you caught me, I was just trying to get away from the rockstar haha_

**Eddie laughed at how casual Loren was being towards him**

_Loren – no seriously, I don't think that this spot is big enough for the two of us _**she said in a dry tone**

_Eddie – your probably right, hmm how do we decide who gets the spot? Oh I know, we should be adults about this so how about rock, paper, scissors? _**He said with a huge grin on his face.**

**Loren laughed at Eddie's suggestion.**

_Loren – okay then, but I will feel bad when I beat you and end up making a rockstar cry_

_Eddie – haha. You can try. _**He said with determination in his voice as he stepped closer to Loren. **

_Eddie – ok so on three. 1. 2. 3._

_Loran - HA! Scissors beats paper _**she said as she laughed with pure delight. **

**Eddie started to walk away with his head hung in defeat. When Loren noticed that he was walking away she called out to him**

_Loren – hey wait _**she said laughing **_I was kidding….. we can share. _

**Eddie turned and gave Loren his famous smile that almost made her weak at the knees. Loren sat back down and Eddie followed as he sat down next to her. **

_Eddie – so how did you find this spot?_

_Loren – well one of my best friends took me up here when I was seven, we camped out right here and watched a meteor shower. However a few weeks later he got ran over by a drunk driver, he didn't make it._

**Loren said with a painful expression taking over her beautiful face, as she remembered her childhood best friend. Loren had grown up with Sam, his mom and Nora were best friends and Sam and Loren were born days apart, they had known each other from being babies, after he died she closed herself off from all the other kids at school and built up these walls so that she couldn't get hurt again, of course Mel had charged into Loren's life like a bull in a china shop. Mel was the new girl and didn't know anyone, she had seen Loren sitting by herself at recess and sat with her and started taking about random things and made Loren laugh, after that Mel and Loren were inseparable and still were to this day. If it wasn't for Mel, Loren wouldn't know how she would have gotten over losing Sam. **

_Loren – this is one of the last places we went and were truly happy before he died, so I like to come up here to just sit quietly. _

_Eddie – I'm sorry, that must be hard. _

**Loren just shrugged and said**

_Loren – so how did you find this spot?_

_Eddie – well I actually just used to live down the hill, there _**he said as he pointed behind them. **

**Eddie noticed Loren's guitar and decided to ask her about her music**

_Eddie – so…..you write songs?_

**Loren went red in remembering that Eddie had heard her sing last night**

_Loren – kind of….. they're no good though, it's just something I like to do to take my mind of things._

_Eddie – they are good Loren, that song, 'skyscraper', was absolutely beautiful. I would love to hear more of your stuff. _

_Loren – ha! I don't sing in front of people, not even my mom or best friend, the only reason you heard it was because I forgot you were sat there, there's usually no one else up here. _

_Eddie – true, but I did hear it and I liked what I heard. So miss Loren ….?_

_Loren – Tate, Loren Tate _

_Eddie – miss Loren Tate, will you show me the song you were just working on?_

**Loren looked at him nervously, there was no way she was singing for Eddie Duran, he was a rockstar with an amazing voice that could sell out world tours Loren was just a high school senior who was from the Valley. **

**Eddie noticed her hesitation so he decided he would try and persuade her**

_Eddie – ok, I can see you're nervous….._

_Loren_** – **_that's a bit of an understatement, try terrified. _

_Eddie – _**laughing said **_ok well I can see your 'terrified' but how about we make a deal, I will show you a new song from my album if you show me the song you were just working on._

_Loren – okay, but don't laugh because I have only just written this and I haven't really got the melody completely right. _

_Eddie – okay I promise I won't laugh _

**Loren started to strum the guitar and then after a couple of beats she started to sing**

Bottom of FormI'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie  
Another night of putting on a disguise  
I wanna tear it off and step in the light  
Don't you, don't you?

So now I'm knocking at your front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
'Cause I know,  
Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you look close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting and hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go  
'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
I don't know much, but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

I can see it from the spark in your eyes  
You believe in all the things you deny  
You wanna fly and leave your worries behind  
Don't you, don't you?

Well now I'm knocking at your front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
'Cause I know,  
Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you look close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting and hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go  
'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
I don't know much, but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

**Once she had finished the song Eddie was sat there amazed he didn't know what to say so instead he just started to clap. **

**Loren looked up from her guitar when she heard Eddie clapping. She smiled at him shyly. **

_Eddie – wow Loren that was amazing, I was serious last night when I asked if you had ever thought about a music career. You could be huge, you know?_

_Loren – I don't know about that_

_Eddie – why not?_

_Loren – I see what you do and I have to admit it looks awesome…._

_Eddie – but?_

_Loren – but… I'm not cut out for something like that, I don't know how you get up on stage in front of thousands of people and share your songs with them, my songs are like a diary, I don't know whether I'm ready to share that. _

_Eddie – I understand, but Loren you have a talent that shouldn't be wasted. You must have thought about it at least once, you wouldn't put that much effort into a song if you didn't truly believe that you were good. _

**Loren just looked at Eddie, she had always had her mom tell her how good she was at singing but she had never believed her because of Trent, he had always put her down and made her doubt herself, but hearing Eddie say that she was good made her believe that maybe she could actually have a shot at having a career in music. If she could do that and prove to Trent that she was good enough maybe he would stop hitting her and putting her down, maybe she could just move out. **

**However Loren thought she needed more time to actually process everything that Eddie had said so she switched the attention onto him. **

_Loren – so I sang my song…_

**Eddie looked at her confused**

_Loren – you said that if I sang my song you would sing yours. _

_Eddie – oh right, well I don't know how I'll follow that but I can try_

**Loren laughed at that, because he was clearly going to be better that her since he was the professional singer. **

_Eddie – okay so I've kind of been blocked recently but I had an idea for a song this morning, it isn't perfect because like I said I have only just written it, can a borrow your guitar?_

**Loren nodded and handed him her guitar, he started to play and then when he found the right notes he started to sing.**

**Brokenhearted (by Lawson)**

You're not the girl I used to know  
How the hell did you get so cold  
I bet you kick yourself to know  
Where I been since you let me go  
(yeah)  
Now you wanna be with me  
(yeah)  
But you let your colours show  
It's a long way home (home)

Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broken hearted  
I thought you were all I wanted  
All good since the day we parted  
Now tables turned, lessons learned,  
You got burnt, yeah  
Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broke...broken hearted

La la la...  
La la la...  
La la la... (x2)

I was standing in the dark girl,  
But now I'm in control  
We're a million miles apart  
But tell me why you sold your soul  
Cause now you are the lonely one  
Since you let your colours show  
Baby it's a long way home (home)

Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broken hearted  
I thought you were all I wanted  
All good since the day we parted  
Now tables turned, lessons learned,  
You got burnt, yeah.  
Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broke...broken hearted

La la la...  
La la la...  
La la la...

It's funny how the tables turned  
I used to go for you but I was not your main concern  
I had to let it burn  
Expect the unexpected you never know what you learn  
You never know what you do or what you'll get in return  
See life is like a mission, you only get what you earn

But you were gettin' attention you really didn't deserve?  
But now we're feeling vicious  
I that bitch to the curb, and you have been foolish  
That's just how I do it  
If I had a remote then you would be muted  
But you made a choice and now you feeling foolish  
But ask me how I feel  
I don't give a Massachusetts

La la la  
La la la  
La la la

Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broken hearted  
I thought you were all I wanted  
All good since the day we parted  
Now tables turned, lessons learned,  
You got burnt, yeah.  
Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broke...broken hearted

La la la...  
La la la...  
La la la...

Now you're living, with a broken heart  
Now you're living,  
Now you're living,  
Now you're living, with a broken heart  
Now you're living,  
Now you're living,  
Now you're living, with a broken heart  
Now you're living,  
Now you're living, .  
Broken hearted

**Loren was shocked by the lyrics, they were clearly about a break up, maybe even a girl cheating on him. But he was happily engaged with Chloe wasn't he? Whilst Loren was thinking she completely forgot about Eddie waiting for her response until he spoke**

_Eddie – you hated it didn't you _**he looked sad at the thought of her not approving of the song. **

**She smiled and said**

_Loren – Eddie that song was really good, I loved it, it's just that….._

_Eddie – just that what?_

_Loren – that song is clearly about a break-up but you're engaged to Chloe Carter aren't you?_

_Eddie – _**with a sigh, he shook his head no, **_no I'm not with Chloe anymore, in fact we ended things last night, which was why I came up here, I needed a break_

_Loren – Eddie I'm so sorry, you two seemed like the perfect couple_

_Eddie – yeah well, we weren't_** he sounded depressed and upset**

_Loren – what happened?_

_Eddie – well…._

_Loren – _**stood up quickly**_ omg, I'm sorry that's not my place to say that, you don't have to tell me _**she said so fast that Eddie found it hard to keep up**

_Eddie – Loren, Loren its fine and plus you told me something personal _**meaning Sam and why she came up here **_it turns out that Chloe was cheating on me the entire time we were dating. _

_Loren – really? Wow why would she do that?_

_Eddie – that's what I said, but she avoids the question and says that she loves me whenever I try to ask. _

_Loren – I hate people like that, I mean I hope I'm not overstepping, but, people like Chloe don't realise what they have, I would give anything to have someone who cared about me in the same way you cared about Chloe. And she just throws it away as if it's nothing. _

**Eddie really liked this girl she was getting worked up about something that didn't affect her just because it had hurt him. **

_Eddie – I know but there's no need to get worked up, she is the one that threw our relationship away so she can live with the consequences. _

_Loren – yeah but you're the one that has to live with a broken heart _**she said sympathetically**

_Eddie – maybe, but my heart will heal over time right? Where-as she only dated me for the fame and fortune, she never going to have that_

_Loren – she can't have only wanted that from you, surely she loved you at one point_

_Eddie – I doubt that, even since day one she has always used me to further her career, I was just too blind to see it, my dad even warned me about her and instead of listening to him I fought with him and got mad and stopped talking to him for weeks. _

**Eddie looked sad, so to comfort him, Loren went over to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. When he looked up at her she just smiled to let him know that she was there for her. **

_Loren – that's the best thing about having parents that love you, no matter how big of a mess you make, or how much you ignore their advice, they will always be there for you at the end of the day. _

_Eddie – yeah, I was expecting my dad to be angry at me but when I went round last night he welcomed me with open arms._

_Loren – that's what parents are there for. And even though you may have made a mistake with Chloe your dad will understand that you were in love. Sometimes love can cloud your judgement. _

_Eddie – that's the thing I don't know if it was even love, like I said she played me from the very beginning. _

_Loren – well you loved her didn't you?_

_Eddie – yeah, I guess I did_

_Loren – well then, that's all it takes for you to have your judgement clouded, it doesn't matter what she felt, it only matters what you felt. _

_Eddie – I guess so._

**They both sat there for a while in a comfortable silence, not knowing how much time had passed. When all of a sudden Loren's phone started to ring in the silence. **

**-phone call – **

_Loren – hello_

_Trent – where are you?_

_Loren – I decided to go for a walk, why is everything okay?_

_Trent – have you forgotten that you grandparents are coming to dinner today?_

**Loren had totally forgotten that that was today, but she couldn't let Trent know that, he would be extremely angry with her. **

_Loren – no I'm on my way home now, I won't be too long I promise_

**With that Trent hung up and Loren started to pack her things away so that she could get home as quick as possible. **

_Eddie – you going somewhere?_

_Loren – yeah, I'm sorry to be rude but I'm afraid I have a family dinner to get to. _**She smiled at him apologetically **

_Eddie – oh right _**he sounded disappointed and Loren felt bad for making him feel that way**

_Loren – I'm sure you have better things than to hang out in a secluded area with a high school senior haha_

_Eddie – your only 18? And trust me right now this is the best place that I can be, it the only place that Chloe won't follow me to_

_Loren – really she sounds a little intense and yeah I'm 18 an in high school why?_

_Eddie – it just surprises me that you have given me all this great advice about love and how I'm going to feel better and yet you're still in school. Have you ever even been in love yourself? _

_Loren – well no I haven't been in love myself but my advice is still good, I have an old soul haha_

_Eddie – well I will agree with you on that but let me give you a little piece of advice Loren do whatever you can to stay out of love, it does nothing but hurt you. _

**Loren didn't know what to say to that all she knew was that Eddie was seriously messed up over his break up with Chloe and she felt awful about that she wished there was something she could do to help him through the heartbreak. But she really did have to get home otherwise Trent would end up hurting her even more than he probably already has planned.**

* * *

**Loren waved to Eddie and got in her car. As Eddie watched her drive off he realised that he didn't get her phone number. This girl that had the voice of an angel and the patience of a saint, sitting there listening to him go on and on about Chloe, gave great advice and also made him feel completely relaxed and comfortable around her had just drove out of his life all because he had no idea of how to contact her. He felt like an idiot for not asking for her number and he hoped that one day in the near future he would see miss Loren Tate again.**

* * *

_**Will Loren and Eddie see each other again? How will Trent react to Loren being late home? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap**

**Loren didn't know what to say to that all she knew was that Eddie was seriously messed up over his break up with Chloe and she felt awful about that she wished there was something she could do to help him through the heartbreak. But she really did have to get home otherwise Trent would end up hurting her even more than he probably already has planned.**

* * *

**Loren drove home as fast as she could, she didn't want to anger Trent any more than she already had. As she pulled into the driveway she saw that her grandparents silver Jaguar XJ was parked in front of the garage so Loren parked next to it. She knew that she was in trouble with Trent, she was supposed to be there before they had arrived. Not only that but her grandparents were also successful in their field of work, her grandpa was a lawyer like Trent and her grandmother was a top psychiatrist that helped a-list celebrities. This meant that her grandparents were a little stuck up and expected their one and only granddaughter to dress and act in a certain way and considering Loren was late and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she could guarantee that dinner would be full of lectures from her dads family. **

**As Loren walked in she noticed seven pairs of eyes staring at her rather than four. Loren mentally groaned. '**great, just what I need, my uncle Stefan and his perfect family making me look even worse**' Loren didn't let her facial expressions show how much she disliked her uncle and his son instead she smiled and said**

_Loren – I am so sorry, I completely lost track of time_

* * *

**Eddie left his secret spot not long after Loren had drove off. He decided that he was going to head to the office to talk to Jake about the break up and show him his new song. **

**When he arrived at the office he greeted Steven and simply walked into Jake's office. Jake looked up from his desk and then stood up and instantly started to shout at Eddie.**

_Jake – what the hell Eddie? I have being trying to call you for hours! I even went by your place but the doorman said that you were out. Where the hell were you?_

_Eddie – Jake I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to make you panic I just needed some time to think. However I did write a new song. _

**Jake visibly relaxed when he heard this which Eddie knew he would which is why he had brought up the song before telling him about him and Chloe splitting rather than after. **

_Jake – well that's the best news I've heard all day. Let me hear it then. _

_Eddie – okay but first I have to tell you something_

_Jake – okay shoot _**he said as he sat back own behind his desk**

_Eddie – okay so last night when the show got cancelled I decided that I would go and surprise Chloe…._

_Jake – and this is my business because?_

_Eddie – wow Jake, I thought that you liked to interfere in my life as much as you possibly can. Isn't that why you're constantly phoning, texting and visiting me? _**Eddie said in a very sarcastic voice**

_Jake – alright, alright get on with your story _**Jake said with a laugh**

_Eddie – okay, so anyway I went round there and I decided to use my key because I thought that she would be in bed, you know with her having an early shoot the next day? _

_Jake – well yeah that a reasonable thought_

_Eddie – I know, so I walk in and she was just stood there talking to this middle aged woman…._

_Jake – what's the harm in that?_

_Eddie – hold on, so I asked her who the woman was and she just stood there looking completely guilty. That's when the woman introduced herself as Chloe's mom!_

_Jake – _**was****completely stunned, it took him a minute to form words that were coherent enough to make a sentence. **_Wait a minute….. isn't her mom dead?_

_Eddie – that's what I thought, but apparently Chloe lied about that_

_Jake – why would she lie about her own mother being dead? _

_Eddie – she says that she lied because she had an awful childhood_

_Jake – well… maybe I can understand that….but she still should have told you_

_Eddie – oh wait for this…. That wasn't the only thing she didn't tell me. It turns out that her name isn't even Chloe!_

_Jake – nooo, seriously what's her excuse for not telling you her real name? And what is her name if it's not Chloe?_

_Eddie – her name is Cynthia Kowalski who isn't from Manhattan, but from Fresno. And her excuse for not telling me that is that Cynthia Kowalski wouldn't work as a models name and she also wanted to get far away from her mom and the bad memories she had from being Cynthia. _

_Jake – wow…I…..I don't know what to say. Did you two manage to work through it? Is that why your phone was of Eduardo? _**He said with a wink and a laugh**

_Eddie – I wish, because after I found all of that out I heard a noise come from Chloe's bedroom…_

_Jake – awww no _

_Eddie – yep, I walked in and standing there half naked was the one and only Tyler Rorke._

_Jake – TYLER! What a sleezebag. So what did you do, please don't tell me I have to sort through assault charges_

_Eddie – no, no she started trying to make up more lies saying that she didn't sleep with him, but her mom said that they dated in high school….._

_Jake – wait, they know each other from Fresno?_

_Eddie –yeah, so she was begging me not to end things with her but I just couldn't stand to be in the same room, so instead of getting into a fight with Tyler, I told Chloe that we were done and then I walked out. _

_Jake – wow, you really know how to pick them mate._

_Eddie – tell me about it. _**Eddie finally dropped down into one of the chairs in Jake's office and all of the sudden he felt really tired. **

_Jake – so how about this new song then?_

* * *

_Loren – I am so sorry, I completely lost track of time_

**Trent gave Loren a look that was full of fury and practically told Loren that she was in so much trouble later. Her cousin, Tobias, smirked at Loren. She had to get away from this for a minute so that she can prepare for this dinner. It was always hard when her dads side of the family came to visit, they didn't do it often because they lived in Honolulu in Hawaii and didn't come to LA much. They did used to live in LA but when her grandpa started to make serious money, he decided to move there, her grandmother's career didn't take much of a hit from the move because she opened up a retreat where people could go to relax from the stresses of everyday life and also seek psychiatric help, the only types that went there were celebrities and high society people. Her dad didn't make much less than her grandpa but he didn't want to move away from LA with the rest of the family (thank god) so instead he bought our house which has 5 and ½ baths 6 bedrooms, a pool, two lounges, a big kitchen (which her mom loved) two offices and a huge back yard. Loren wasn't really bothered about how big the house was because either way the house was full of bad memories and she couldn't wait to leave. Her friends however loved coming over to Loren's house they thought that the house was like something out of a fairy tale. Personally Loren thought that he was just showing off how much money he had.**

_Loren – if it is okay with you I will just go and change and…_

_Trent – no, dinner is ready now, you shouldn't have been late!_

**They all made their way through to the dining room and sat at the table. Her mother had cooked a roast chicken dinner, her mom's cooking was the best. **

_Nora – so sweetie, what kept you out so late?_

_Loren - I went for a walk and I just lost track of time_

_Grandpa – so Loren have you heard back from colleges yet?_

_Loren – not yet, but I should be getting replies shortly _**she said with a forced smile, her grandpa was pushing her to go to Brown just like her dad was. **

_Tobias – are you hoping to get into Brown?_

_Loren – yes, that has always been my dream college, but I have also applied to Princeton and Yale. _

_Tobias – really? You think you have a chance at Yale? _**He said with a snigger**

_Loren – well I know that my dad won't have to pay off the admissions board to let me in_

_Trent, Nora, grandpa, Stephan – LOREN!_

_Trent – get to your room now!_

_Loren – seriously he can speak to me like that but I can't fight back?_

_Trent – he was only speaking the truth, you aimed a little high with Yale_

_Loren – well I was speaking the truth about Uncle Stefan paying of the admi…_

_Trent – GO!_

**With that Loren got up from the table and went to her room. She was in so much trouble.**

* * *

**Eddie had just played the new song for Jake and was waiting for his reaction. **

_Eddie – you don't like it do you?_

_Jake – no, I love it and I know it will be a hit, but I am a little concerned _

_Eddie – why?_

_Jake – what happens if we release this song and you and Chloe get back together?_

_Eddie – trust me we are not getting back together, and if I ever even suggest such a thing, I give you my permission to hit me over the head repeatedly until I come back to my senses. I was a complete idiot falling for her manipulation and it is not going to happen again. _

_Jake – ok I got it. But seriously that song is a hit, just keep making songs like that and we'll have a number 1 album in no time._

_Eddie – haha. Oh I wanted to ask you something_

_Jake – shoot_

_Eddie – well I went on a walk last night after everything that happened and I ran into this girl. And as we were both sat there she just started to sing….._

**Jake started to laugh**

_Eddie – what's so funny?_

_Jake – oh come on, seriously a girl sees Eddie Duran and starts singing that is so cheesy, what was she trying to do, get a record deal?_

_Eddie – no, we sat there for a while and she forgot that I was there and she was writing in a book. The next thing I know she is singing, in this amazing voice, a song that she had wrote herself. Oh and she didn't know it was me. _

_Jake – really? So what is the point of this story Eduardo? _

_Eddie – well when I told her how good her song was she got embarrassed and ran away._

_Jake – so you expect me to find a girl, whose name you don't know, that you met in the middle of nowhere, right?_

_Eddie – no, I went back to the same spot again today and she was sat there playing a guitar. So I went up to her and sat down and then we started talking. I managed to get her to sing a song that she had just wrote, it took a lot of persuasion by the way, but again her voice was flawless. I really think she could make it in this business Jake, maybe even be as big as me. _

_Jake – I doubt that. But what do you want me to do meet with her?_

_Eddie – here's the thing I don't know how to get in touch with her because I didn't get her number and I can't find her on twitter. _

_Jake – so you do want me to find her?_

_Eddie – yes, but I do know her name, it's Loren Tate. And Jake, I promise you this is not a waste of your time._

* * *

**Loren was sat in her room as she heard the front door close, this was it, this is when she was going to get the beating of a lifetime all because she couldn't keep her mouth shut!**

**There was a light knock on her door and when Loren shouted come in, her mom entered. **

_Nora – why did you say those things about Tobias?_

_Loren – he just gets under my skin, he acts so smug all of the time and even as kids he used to get me into trouble, just because he could. After all he is the perfect child, he could never do anything wrong. _

_Nora – but Loren you can't act that way_

_Loren – I know it was childish of me and I will phone Tobias and apologise_

_Nora – okay, well I have to nip to the shops, we ran out of milk and I need to pick up a few other bits, would you like anything?_

_Loren – no, thank you for offering though_

_Nora – alright sweetie, but make sure you call Tobias and apologize please. Oh and your father would like a word with you as well. I will see you in a short while. _

**Once Nora had walked out of her room Trent walked in and closed the door**

_Trent – I'm extremely disappointed in you Loren_

_Loren – I'm sorry_

_Trent – it's not good enough _

_Loren – I know I shouldn't have said that to Tobias, but he always tries to put me down and make me feel like I'm not good enough to get into top colleges or become a good lawyer like you. _

_Trent – well you're not. You're not going to be anything like me or your grandpa, you'll be lucky if you end up in a rubbish firm handling menial cases. That's even if you get into college. _

**Loren felt belittled and humiliated. She knew that she could become a great lawyer if she truly wanted to, but in all honesty her heart just wasn't in it. Just then she heard the front door close, Trent stood up and grabbed Loren by her hair and threw her against the wall. Then he took off his belt and whacked her across the face and then started to hit her in any place he could as she crouched down in a small ball trying to avoid the blows. **

**Trent then grabbed Loren again and punched her in her face. Loren could feel blood pouring out of her nose. She didn't know how long Trent had been beating her for but all of a sudden they both heard the front door open. Her mom was home! Trent told Loren to stay in her room for the rest of the night and pushed her back roughly, Loren fell back and couldn't grab onto anything to stop herself from falling, she hit her head on her dressing table and landed on the floor. Everything just went black.**

* * *

**Nora's POV**

**She had just walked through the door and put her shopping bags down and glanced at the clock, she had been gone longer than she had thought, almost an hour. As she thought this, she heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. She decided to check and see if everything was okay. As she got to the top of the stairs she saw Trent coming out of Loren's room.**

_Nora – is everything ok?_

_Trent – yeah everything's fine, why?_

_Nora – well I heard a bang, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay_

_Trent – well it is, Loren just dropped a book, you know how clumsy she is_

**Nora knew her daughter, she was not clumsy. And from the sound of that thud she would have to have dropped something a hell of a lot heavier than a book. Nora pushed past Trent and went into Loren's room. That's when she saw her baby girl lying on the floor with a pool of blood around her head.**

* * *

_**Will Loren be okay? Will Loren finally tell Nora what Trent has been up to? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap**

**Nora POV**

**She saw Trent coming out of Loren's room.**

_Nora – is everything ok?_

_Trent – yeah everything's fine, why?_

_Nora – well I heard a bang, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay_

_Trent – well it is, Loren just dropped a book, you know how clumsy she is_

**Nora knew her daughter, she was not clumsy. And from the sound of that thud she would have to have dropped something a hell of a lot heavier than a book. Nora pushed past Trent and went into Loren's room. That's when she saw her baby girl lying on the floor with a pool of blood around her head. **

* * *

**After finding Loren unconscious on her bedroom floor, Nora had phoned an ambulance which had arrived and taken Loren to the hospital. Nora had tried to question Trent about what had happened but he continued to say that Loren was fine when he left her and that she must have tripped and banged her head. There was nothing Nora could do without Loren waking up and telling her what had actually happened. **

**Nora was stood outside Loren's hospital room waiting for the nurse's to finish getting Loren comfortable. All she wanted to do was hold her baby girl. **

* * *

**Eddie left Jake's office and headed straight home. As he walked into the lobby of his building he was greeted by Jeffery.**

_Jeffery – good evening Mr Duran, I hope you have had a wonderful day?_

_Eddie – yes Jeffery it was a good day _**Eddie said with a smile **_and I thought I told you to call me Eddie_

_Jeffery – sorry Mr dura—I mean Eddie. Oh I almost forgot Miss Carter is here to see you, she is waiting up at your apartment. _

**Eddie groaned, he did not want to deal with Chloe today. Especially after the time he has spent with Loren. **

_Jeffery – Is everything ok Eddie? She is on the list of approved visitors, I assumed that it would be okay to send her up. _

_Eddie – that's okay Jeffery, however can you work on taking her name off of that list please, we broke up, so I would prefer to not have to come home to her waiting in my house_

_Jeffery – oh I'm sorry to hear that, I will work on that right away sir_

**Eddie got into the elevator and headed up to his penthouse. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing Chloe and hearing more of her lies.**

**Once the elevator reached Eddie's floor, he stepped out and opened the door. He saw Chloe sat on the couch reading a magazine as if she lived there.**

_Eddie – _**in a harsh tone – **_CHLOE what are you doing here?_

_Chloe – I'm waiting for you of course. Why else would I be here?_

_Eddie – Chloe we have already had this conversation and I thought I made it pretty clear that I want nothing to do with you!_

_Chloe – please Eddie, I love you, I always have. I just need you to hear my side of the story. Please! _

**Eddie thought that her voice was whinny and screechy. Her voice went through him, it had the same effect as someone dragging their nails down a chalkboard. He didn't know how he didn't realise this when he was dating her, actually he didn't know how he dated her without having a constant headache.**

_Eddie – well? Come on Chloe I don't have all night_

_Chloe – I did sleep with Tyler ….._

_Eddie – oh really, I would never have guessed _**Eddie said sarcastically**

_Chloe – wait…. I slept with Tyler but only because he blackmailed me….._

_Eddie – he blackmailed you? _

_Chloe – yes_

_Eddie – why would he do that?_

_Chloe – because he knew about my past and the lies that I had told you, he threatened to tell you the truth unless I slept with him. _

_Eddie – really?_

_Chloe – yes, really. I know that I made a mistake by sleeping with him but I didn't want to hurt you with all the lies that I had told. _

_Eddie – oh babe, I'm so flattered that you thought about my feelings like that. _

**Chloe smiled thinking that she had sold Eddie on more lies. She was going to get him back, he was too naïve for his own good. Chloe didn't care though all she wanted was the fame and fortune that Eddie could offer her. **

_Eddie – there's just one problem with that story Chloe_

**Chloe didn't know what to say so she waited to hear what Eddie had to say. **

_Eddie – I'm not buying it! You honestly want me to believe that Tyler pressured you into sleeping with him just to keep a secret as trivial as your real name and hometown? Nah I'm not buying it. How dumb do you think I am?_

_Chloe – no Eddie it's the truth, I swear. _**Chloe started to cry now as she realised that this might not be as easy as she had previously hoped. **_Tyler was mad that you had me after I dumped him, he thought that if he managed to sleep with me it would make you look bad_

_Eddie – make me look bad?_

_Chloe – yes, he said that it would make you look like the chump of the year. _

_Eddie – really, because from where I'm standing, it's you that looks ridiculous not me_

_Chloe – Eddie please, I didn't want to hurt you, I love you_** Chloe was starting to get hysterical now. **

_Eddie – you didn't want to hurt me? Chloe you slept with Tyler! How was that not supposed to hurt me?_

_Chloe – I'm sorry it was a mistake, and I am sorry. I know it seems crazy, but at the time it seemed like the only option I had._

_Eddie – no it doesn't seem crazy, it's demented. Why didn't you just talk to me? I'm not a monster, you could have talked to me about anything!_

_Chloe – I know that now. Please Eddie I don't want you to hate me. _

_Eddie – I don't…. I don't hate you._

_Chloe – I will regret that decision for the rest of my life, and I will probably never forgive myself, but please I'm begging you, don't give up on us_

**Chloe rested her hand on Eddie's arm, and her touch made his skin crawl, he just wanted her away from him. So he pulled away and walked over to a table where he kept some water. **

_Eddie – Chloe we are done! Honestly I don't believe that Tyler blackmailed you, and even if he did, there were other options, you could have told me. But instead you decided to climb into bed with him. That just makes me think that you wanted to shack up with him all along. _

_Chloe – no, I didn't! You're the only one that I love Eddie, you. _

_Eddie – Chloe please leave. I don't want to hear any more of your lies. I don't want to give you the opportunity to manipulate me again. So leave and do not come back. _

**Eddie walked over to the door and opened it. He grabbed a suitcase that he had packed earlier, with all of her things in it, and threw it out the door. **

_Eddie – there's your stuff, now go!_

**Chloe walked out crying. She turned to Eddie and said**

_Chloe – this isn't over Eddie, we will get back together. I promise_

**With that Eddie slammed the door in her face. **

* * *

**Nora POV**

**The next day, Nora was sat next to Loren watching her sleep. She had come to late last night for a few seconds but then she drifted back off to sleep. The doctors say that she will be okay, she just needs plenty of rest. **

**As Nora was sat there, staring at the bruises on Loren's face, a doctor came in. **

_Doctor – hello, Mrs Tate?_

_Nora – yes?_

_Doctor – hi, I'm Dr Miller, I will be taking care of Loren whilst she is here. _

_Nora – oh okay_

_Dr Miller – I have some things I would like to talk to you about_

**Nora just nodded her head as Dr Miller closed the door.**

_Dr Miller – well I have examined Loren and I have to tell you that those injuries were not caused from a fall. The only thing that was caused from that is the slight cut on the back of her head. _

_Nora – what do you mean?_

_Dr Miller – Loren had severe bruising on her stomach, back, legs, arms and face. _

**The Dr pointed to a bruise on Loren's cheek. **

_Dr Miller – if you look here, this was caused by a belt buckle. Your daughter was severely beaten. We have X-rayed her entire body and have found that Loren has numerous fractures in her legs arms and ribs that were never treated. This suggests that she has gone through this before. Do you know anything about this?_

**Nora was shocked at what the Dr was insinuating, Nora would never hurt Loren, she was her baby. **

_Nora – I would never lay a hand on my little girl._

_Dr Miller – oh no I'm not accusing you of actually doing this to her, the damage that was caused was clearly done by someone bigger than Loren, maybe a male?_

**As the Dr was talking Loren came round, she heard what Dr Miller was saying and she thought that maybe if she told them about Trent now, they would be able to stop him. But she really didn't want him to hurt her mom. She was so confused, Trent had taken it way too far this time, as he was hitting her, Loren got the feeling that he was never going to stop. He was dangerous, he needed to be stopped, but at the same time doubt entered Loren's mind, she thought '**what if no-one believes me? Trent is a respectable lawyer, who would believe a teenage girl over him?**'**

* * *

**Eddie was working on a new song when he got a call from Jake telling him to meet him at the office. So Eddie got dressed, he was wearing black jeans, a long sleeve grey v neck t-shirt with grey vans and his leather jacket. He also grabbed his aviator sunglasses and walked out of his house. He said a quick hello to Jeffery and climbed into his white 911 GT3 Porsche and headed to Jake's office. **

**Once he got there Jake was yet again sat at his desk, when he looked up at Eddie, Eddie smiled and said**

_Eddie – dude are you glued to that desk or something? It seems like you never move._

_Jake – haha your funny _**he said dryly**

_Eddie – so what's up my man? Why'd you call me in at this time of the morning?_

_Jake –Eddie its 11 o'clock, it's not exactly that early. _

_Eddie – yeah, yeah whatever, so what'd you have to run by me?_

_Jake – well, you asked me to track down Loren Tate…_

_Eddie – you found her? Great, Jake you're gonna love her music, I'm telling you she's the next big thing._

_Jake – hold up before you get all excited, I found out where she lived and I phoned her house phone this morning, the man that answered said that she was in the hospital after she had had an accident last night…_

_Eddie – what? No I was just with her, is she alright?_

_Jake – she's fine for now, I don't know all the details but the man that answered the phone said that she was unconscious and that they were waiting for her to wake up._

**Eddie had started to get up and pull his car keys out of his jacket pocket.**

_Jake – where you going man?_

_Eddie –to the hospital, where else?_

_Jake – dude, you barely know this girl!_

_Eddie –JAKE! I know I just met her, but I had this connection with her, she really got me. I'm going to make sure she's alright. _

_Jake - Fine but I'm coming with you I need you to finalise some stuff for the video shoot next week._

* * *

**Loren started to cry, Nora and Dr Miller looked over at her and Nora rushed to her daughter's side. **

_Nora – oh baby, it's okay. I'm here, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere_

_Loren – it's all my fault_

_Nora – what do you mean sweetie_

_Loren – I should have said something sooner, but I didn't, I didn't know how to._

_Nora – say what honey?_

_Loren – I…. I ….._

**Loren looked out of the window that lead to the hallway of the hospital and saw Trent stood there. He terrified Loren, but then she saw that there were two police officers standing near her door. **

_Loren – why are there police outside?_

_Dr Miller – its procedure for the hospital to inform the police of any sign of a severe attack._

_Loren – oh…._

_Nora – Loren baby, who did this to you?_

**Trent walked into the room just as Nora asked Loren that question. Loren looked at Trent and he gave her a look that said '**if you say anything, your dead**' Loren started to shake. She was usually so good at hiding her fear of Trent from her mom but last night there was something different about Trent's anger. **

_Nora – Loren, please tell us who did this, we only want to protect you. I don't want to see you like this baby, please if you tell us, those policemen outside will arrest the person that did this and they will never be able to hurt you again._

_Dr Miller – your mom is right, the police are here, no-one is going to hurt you, we promise. But we need to make sure that the person who did this to you gets locked away so that he can't hurt anyone else. _

**Loren took a deep breath, looked at Nora and whispered**

_Loren – Trent. He did this to me. My dad almost killed me!_

* * *

**The traffic in LA was ridiculous Eddie and Jake had been sat in the same spot for 10 minutes now, and Jake kept talking business. Eddie was tired already and it was barely noon. **

_Jake – so Eduardo, have you thought about releasing a statement about the breakup?_

_Eddie – no why?_

_Jake – haven't you been online today? Chloe did an interview with Lily Park saying that you dumped her for no reason_

_Eddie – egh! Great, now she's still trying to use me to get fame, she is trying to gain sympathy from the public by making me look bad. _

_Jake – yep, so you really need to do something about this_

_Eddie – fine set an interview up_

_Jake – ok _**he started to mess with his phone**

_Eddie – but not with Lily, got it?_

_Jake – I got it, how about E! They are usually quite pleasant when you do interviews with them._

_Eddie-yeah they're okay_

**After a few minutes of Jake texting and calling a few people he turned to Eddie and said**

_Jake – okay man, we have an interview booked in for Tuesday night._

_Eddie – okay, but she can do quite some damage in two days. _

**Whilst they were at a standstill, yet again, in the LA traffic Eddie grabbed his phone and went onto twitter. **

** realeddieduran – hey guys you've probably heard about my breakup with Chloe, it is true that I broke up with her, but I did so because she cheated.**

**Jake saw the tweet and looked at Eddie **

_Jake –wow dude you really gonna throw her under the bus?_

_Eddie – what do you mean? _

_Jake – come on Eddie – if your fans know that she hurt you, she is gonna have some seriously annoyed fans to deal with._

_Eddie – that's her problem, she cheated, so she has to deal with the consequences. And plus I would have been happy to keep this quiet, that was until she decided to do an interview with Lily that made me look like the bad guy. _

_Jake – true_

** realeddieduran – if you want to find out the real story of what happened tune in to E! on Tuesday night at 8pm **

**The traffic started to clear up a bit and Eddie finally managed to get to the hospital after sitting in the car for 30 minutes. **

**Once they arrived at the hospital, Eddie parked the car and went to the main reception. As he walked up to the desk the receptionist recognised him. **

_Receptionist – Oh My God, your Eddie Duran _

_Eddie – yeah_

_Receptionist – this is really unprofessional but, can I get your autograph I am a huge fan_

_Eddie – sure, what's your name?_

_Receptionist – I'm Isabelle _

_Eddie – nice to meet you Isabelle _**Eddie said with his world famous smile**

**He signed a piece of paper for her**

_Eddie – ok so I was wondering if you could tell me where Loren Tate's room is, she was brought in last night. _

_Isabelle – oh okay. _

**She typed on the computer for a couple of minutes and then turned to Eddie with a smile and said**

_Isabelle – oh yes, she is in room 405 of the blue building._

**She went on to give Eddie and Jake directions to where Loren was. Her eyes never left Eddie, it made him feel a little uncomfortable but he was used to it.**

**As they made their way through the hospital Eddie was stopped a few times to sign autographs and if he walked past a sick child, he would make time to sit with them for a few minutes and sign autographs. **

**Finally Eddie made it to Loren's room, from where he was stood, looking through the window, he couldn't see her face but there were three people in the room with her, they were all staring at her as if they were waiting for her to say something. **

**Eddie then noticed that there were police officer's outside the door. He walked up to the door, which was open, and he stood in the doorway he then heard Loren say**

_Loren – Trent, he did this to me, my dad almost killed me!_

**Just as she said this, the man that was stood in the room with her, lunged towards her, Loren screamed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap**

_Loren – Trent, he did this to me, my dad almost killed me!_

**Just as she said this, the man that was stood in the room with her, lunged towards her, Loren screamed. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**The police officers barged into the room to grab Trent, he had a hold on Loren's throat and she was having trouble breathing, everyone in the room was panicking. Finally the police got him off of her and pinned him to the ground.**

_Police officer – Trent Tate you are under arrest….._

**Loren's vision blurred and then eventually went black.**

**Loren opened her eyes to see her mom, the doctor, a man she had never seen before and Eddie Duran stood in her room. She can't have been out that long because she heard shouting coming from outside the room and when she looked she saw that Trent was in handcuffs and was being escorted out by the police. **

**She looked at her mom and saw that she was crying**

_Loren – mom I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you, he said that if I told that he would hurt you_

_Nora – oh, honey! Baby you really think I'd have let him hurt us? _

_Loren – I just didn't want you to be hurt, and he said that you wouldn't believe me_

_Nora – Loren I will always believe you, no matter how crazy a story you tell. _

**Loren laughed**

_Nora – speaking of crazy, can you tell me why Eddie Duran is stood in your room? _

**Loren looked at Eddie and smiled**

_Loren – hi _**she said quietly **_what are you doing here?_

_Eddie – well after we spoke last night I realised that I had no idea of how to contact you, so I asked Jake here _**he said as he put a hand on Jake's shoulder **_to track you down so that you could meet him and show him your amazing voice_

_Loren – sooo… you stalked me?_

**Eddie and Jake laughed**

_Eddie – maybe, haha. But then when Jake called your house a man answered and said that you were in an accident. I had to make sure you were ok._

_Nora – that is very sweet of you Eddie, I'm Nora by the way, Loren's mom_** she shook Eddie's hand **_so you heard my daughter sing?_

**Just as Eddie was about to answer Loren jumped in**

_Loren – by accident, I was at my spot…_

_Eddie – my spot _**he said with a grin**

_Loren – no it's not…anyway I was there and Eddie came up and sat down next to me, I didn't realise it was him at the time, and after a while I forgot that he was there so I started to sing some lyrics I was working on. _

_Eddie –they were beautiful. So I got my manager to agree to meet with her_

**Everyone looked at Jake, who smiled shyly. **

_Loren – well I won't be singing anytime soon my throat feels like it's on fire_

_Nora – oh sweetie I'll go and get you some water_

_Jake – yeah I'm going to have to go as well, so Eduardo, I will see you tomorrow, we have some interviews to do_

_Eddie – how you going to get home? I drove_

_Jake – I called a car, and Loren I hope you get better soon. Be sure to give Eddie your number so that we can arrange a time for me to hear this amazing voice of yours, when you are better of course._

**With that Jake left, so then it was just Eddie and Loren in the room. **

_Eddie – what happened?_

_Loren – it's a really long story_

_Eddie – I've got time_

**Loren told Eddie about everything that her dad had done to her, she told him about how scared she was to tell people about it. By the end of Loren's story Eddie was sat on her bed with Loren wrapped in his arms crying into his shoulder. **

_Eddie – shhh it's okay, he's gone now. He's not going to be able to hurt you or your mom ever again. I promise. _

_Loren – how do you know, he's a good lawyer he'll probably be able to get himself off. _

_Eddie – because I will do everything in my power to keep you safe_

_Loren – why? You hardly know me_

_Eddie – I know. But I want to get to know you more and more and I can't do that if he hurts you now can I?_

_Loren – haha, okay but I don't know about singing for Jake. I told you yesterday that I don't sing in front of people. _

_Eddie – but I will help you through that _**he said with a smile**

**Just as Loren was about to say something she heard a voice say**

_Person – Lo? OMG are you ok…WHAT THE HELL IS EDDIE DURAN DOING IN YOUR ROOM?_

* * *

**Eddies POV**

**A girl had just come barging into the room and freaked out when she saw Eddie. The girl was about the same age as Loren but she was the complete opposite of Loren. Where Loren was quiet and shy, this girl's was loud and cheerful. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with a red belt around the waist with the same colour high heeled shoes. If Eddie had to sum her up in one word it would be 'bright'. She stared at Eddie as if he was a wild animal in a zoo and it made him feel a little self-conscious. Loren picked up on this and said**

_Loren – Mel! Stop making the rockstar feel weird. He's just a normal person like you or me_

_Eddie - haha apart from the fact that you describe me as a rockstar, _**he turned to Mel and stuck his hand out, **_hi I'm Eddie _

_Mel – Mel, it's nice to meet you _**she said with a smile **_here's a question, why is Eddie Duran in your room Lo?_

_Loren – we met on Friday. I went to my spot and then Eddie appeared. _

_Mel – and you're only just telling me this now!_

_Loren – in case you haven't noticed I have been kind of busy_

**Eddie decided that he should leave these two alone, so he stood up **

_Loren – where are you going?_

_Eddie – I've got some stuff to sort out about this whole Chloe mess _**he smiled sadly**

_Loren – oh yeah, I'm sorry about that, but I need to give you my number so that Jake can get in touch_

_Eddie – I've already got it, I got it off of your phone_

_Loren – oh alright then _

**Loren sounded a little disappointed so Eddie gave her a hug and told her that he would try and come to see her tomorrow, she brightened up a little bit and then said goodbye. As he took one last look at her battered and bruised face he thought about how much he hated Trent '**how could someone do something that horrible to such a beautiful, strong girl?**' he thought to himself. Eddie knew one thing for certain though, he would protect this girl with everything that he had. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Once Eddie had closed the door, she looked at Mel and knew that she was about to be bombarded with questions about Eddie, but instead Mel sat on Loren's bed and then dived for a hug. The next thing Loren knew, both girls were crying and mumbling. **

**When they finally pulled apart Mel looked at Loren and said**

_Mel – why didn't you tell me?_

_Loren – I couldn't _

_Mel – you can tell me anything. Anything!_

_Loren – I didn't want him hurting you_

_Mel – pfff, he couldn't hurt me, I'm mighty Mel I'd have put him in his place_

_Loren – haha _

_Mel – I'm just so angry, he can't hurt you like that! _

_Loren – well he did_

**Mel and Loren sat in silence for what seemed like forever, then the door opened and Nora walked in with two coffee's and an iced lemonade from Starbucks. **

_Loren – I thought you were just going to get some water?_

_Nora – well I thought about that, but I thought that my baby would want something a little tastier so I got you your favourite. _

**Loren smiled as she took the lemonade off her mom. Nora looked at Mel and asked**

_Nora – where did Eddie go?_

_Loren – oh he had to go and sort something out, he broke up with Chloe on Friday _

_Mel – and how do you know that it was Friday that he broke up with her?_

_Loren – he told me_

**Mel and Nora just gave each other a look that made Loren think that she was going to have to deal with both her mom and Mel teasing Loren and making up ridiculous stories about her and Eddie**

_Mel – oh right, he just told you did he? Whilst you were both at your secret spot? Are you sure that's all you did _**she said in her flirty voice that made everything sound dirty. **

_Loren – yes Mel that was all we did, we talked! _

_Mel – hmmm_

_Loren – what do you mean 'hmmm' _

_Mel – oh nothing, just the fact that you have both been meeting up in secret places, and then he comes running to your rescue when you are injured and distraught. You are so going to get married!_

_Nora – Mel's right, ooh we should start planning the wedding now_

_Loren – MOM!_

_Nora – what I'm joking, honestly. We were both joking right Mel?_

_Mel – speak for yourself, I'm already looking at wedding dresses_

_Loren – Mel, stop seriously. _

_Mel – come on Lo he has your phone number_

_Loren – that's just because he heard me sing yesterday and now he wants me to meet his manager, Jake. So he took my number so he could pass it along._

_Mel – hold up! You can sing?_

**Loren started to feel a little self-conscious **

* * *

**Once Eddie left the hospital he dropped by Jake's office to give him Loren's number and get detail about the interviews that he had to do the next day. **

**After that he went home and decided he would work on a new song that was inspired by Loren, he had started to have ideas from Saturday when him and Loren had just sat in their spot talking. He sat down at his piano and started to play.**

**Somewhere only we know ( by Keane)**

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? Somewhere only we know

Oh, this could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know

**Once Eddie was happy with the song he recorded it on his phone so that he could show Jake the next day. **

***ring ring ring**

**Eddie picked his phone up and saw that it was his dad calling. **

_Eddie – papa Max_

_Max – hey son, do you wanna grab a bite to eat?_

_Eddie – sure I'm starving, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. _

_Max – good, I'll see you at rumour in 30 minutes_

_Eddie –sounds good_

**They hung up and Eddie tidied away his sheet music and then headed to rumour. **

**When he arrived he walked straight up to the hostess **

_Hostess – Mr Duran, good evening_

_Eddie – good evening, Natalia _

_Natalia – is it just a table for one tonight?_

_Eddie – no my dad will be joining me shortly, so it'll be a table for two. _

**Natalia smiled and led Eddie to a table near the back of the restaurant. After she left, the waiter came up to the table and asked what Eddie would like to drink, he ordered two whiskey's for him and Max and two glasses of water. Once the waiter left Max came in and sat down. **

_Max –hey son, how are you?_

_Eddie – I'm okay, Chloe is still trying to worm her way into my life, but other than that I'm okay_

**He smiled to assure Max that he was fine**

_Max – good, I don't want you to be messed up by all of this, Chloe was vindictive and manipulative and she isn't worth your time _

_Eddie – I know, it's just hard, you know? I loved her and she just used me to further her career. _

**Before Max could reply they heard I girl say**

_Girl – well, well, well look at this, having a nice family meal are we?_

_Eddie – Chloe what are you doing here?_

_Chloe – I came to find you_

_Eddie –why? I said all that I had to say yesterday_

_Chloe – really? Well how about you explain your new little play thing?_

**Eddie was completely confused until Chloe pulled out her IPad and placed it in front of Eddie. Chloe had pulled up a gossip website that had a picture of Eddie and Loren at the hospital, he was hugging her. On the picture it says '**has Eddie Duran found a new love?**' the article below said**

'**Eddie Duran (superstar) had a nasty split from supermodel girlfriend on Friday. But has he already moved on. The rockstar was seen rushing into the hospital to the bedside of this brunette beauty, our sources confirm that the girls name is Loren Tate, she was rushed into the hospital on Saturday night after suffering from a head injury. Well we don't know if Eddie and Loren are a couple but we can say one thing, Chloe Carter, watch your back, it looks like someone is about to steal your man!'**

* * *

_**oh oh how will Chloe react to this? Poor Loren she has only just escaped Trent now she may have to deal with Chloe! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap**

_**Chloe – really? Well how about you explain your new little play thing?**_

**Eddie was completely confused until Chloe pulled out her IPad and placed it in front of Eddie. Chloe had pulled up a gossip website that had a picture of Eddie and Loren at the hospital, he was hugging her. On the picture it says 'has Eddie Duran found a new love?' the article below said**

'**Eddie Duran (superstar) had a nasty split from supermodel girlfriend on Friday. But has he already moved on. The rockstar was seen rushing into the hospital to the bedside of this brunette beauty, our sources confirm that the girls name is Loren Tate, she was rushed into the hospital on Saturday night after suffering from a head injury. Well we don't know if Eddie and Loren are a couple but we can say one thing, Chloe Carter, watch your back, it looks like someone is about to steal your man!'**

* * *

**Eddie couldn't believe that the paparazzi had gotten into the hospital and took that photo. He was so angry, he couldn't go anywhere without people following him. He also felt really bad for Loren, she had just gone through so much and now she has to watch her back because of his psycho ex. **

_Eddie – Chloe, she's just a friend…_

_Chloe –'just a friend'? well it sure doesn't look like it from these pictures! _

_Eddie – I don't have to explain myself to you! Now if you don't mind I am trying to have a nice meal with my dad!_

_Chloe – well excuse me for interrupting but I thought you might want to explain to you __**girlfriend, **__why you were running to go comfort another girl instead of coming to see me!_

_Eddie – as I have already said we are not together, and Loren is just a friend!_

_Chloe – you are mine, and I am not letting that cow steal what is mine! _**Chloe shouted. **

**Chloe's tone of voice caught securities attention and when they arrived at Eddie's table he told them to escort Chloe out. **

**After she left Max and Eddie finished their dinner and talked about the new song that Eddie had written. After dinner they both went their separate ways and Eddie headed home to go and get some sleep. **

* * *

_Mel – hold up! You can sing?_

**Loren started to feel a little self-conscious **

_Loren – maybe, a little. _

_Mel – and I'm only just finding this out now? … wait a second, how does Eddie know that you can sing and I don't? _

_Loren – he overheard me when we were at my spot_

_Mel – and he thinks you're good?_

_Loren – well, good enough to want me to meet with his manager_

_Mel – OMG Lo! That is amazing, we are going to be famous!_

_Loren – _**laughing – **_we?_

_Mel – yes we, I may not be a superstar singer/songwriter however I am assigning myself as your personal videographer and then I can ride your coattails all the way to the top _

**Nora and Loren laughed as they watched Mel get all excited as she was describing all the cool places that they would go and how Mel would film everything. **

_Loren – don't you think you getting too far ahead of yourself Mel? _

_Mel – pfff no! If Eddie Duran thinks that you are good enough to refer you to Jake Madsen, then you my friend are going to be a rockstar!_

_Loren – haha, I don't think I'm ever going to be a rockstar_

_Mel – no Loren you are, trust me I know that you are going to be just as big as Eddie Duran!_

_Loren – and how do you know that? You haven't even heard me sing_

_Mel – I have blind faith_

_Loren / Nora – haha _

_Mel – and it won't do you any harm having Eddie Duran as your boyfriend _**Mel said in her flirty voice**

_Loren – please, Eddie Duran would never look at me that way. He will probably forget all about me tomorrow. _

**With that Loren felt a little deflated because she had had a crush on Eddie Duran for three years and after talking with him yesterday and getting to know him a little, she felt a connection. But that was clearly a one sided connection considering he is an international superstar and she is just a girl from the valley. **

**Loren told her mom and Mel that she was tired and wanted some rest, so Mel went home whilst her mom went to go a check on what was happening with Trent. **

* * *

**The next day Eddie had to be up early to do several interviews and go to some meetings with the label. Once all of that was out of the way it was almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon so he decided that he would call the hospital and see how Loren was. The receptionist had told him that she had been released an hour ago. So that is why Eddie is now stood in a flower shop trying to find some nice flowers to give to Loren. After he found some blue peonies he left the flower shop and headed over to the address that Jake had given him earlier that day. **

**When he pulled up to the house, he was a little in awe. It had a winding driveway that led to this amazing colonial style mansion. After he parked his car he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell**

* * *

**Nora's POV**

**Nora was sat in the conservatory when she heard to doorbell, she quietly walked to the front of the house to open the door, Loren was resting in one of the guest rooms because she couldn't face spending any time in a room where her dad had beaten her. Nora was furious with Trent for what he had done to Loren, but she was mostly angry at herself for not realising that something was up. She should have noticed that her baby was hurt but she didn't and because of that she felt as though she had let Loren down and that she was a terrible mother. It doesn't matter how many times Loren told her that she didn't blame her for what had happened, Nora blamed herself. She should have realised that the way Trent spoke to Loren wasn't that of a father shouting at his daughter but of a man threatening a woman. Nora would do whatever it takes to keep Loren safe, no matter what no-one was going to hurt her baby again!**

**As Nora thought to herself she made her way to the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Eddie Duran stood on her doorstep holding a beautiful bouquet of blue peonies. **

_Nora – Eddie, it's nice to see you again come on in_

_Eddie – thank you Ms Tate_

_Nora – aww please call me Nora, Ms Tate makes me feel old_

_Eddie – haha, ok Nora. How is Loren?_

_Nora – she is doing okay, she is resting_

_Eddie – oh, can I see her? I know I should have called before stopping by but I wanted to see that she was okay. _

_Nora – yeah you can, and it is really sweet of you to care enough to drop by and make sure she is better, I know you must be really busy_

_Eddie – yeah, but I was worried about her. She seems like a really sweet girl, I can't believe that someone would hurt her like that._

**As soon as Eddie said that Nora broke down crying**

_Eddie – hey, hey it's okay, she's gonna be fine right? _**He said in a calming whisper.**

_Nora – yeah she will be okay, but it's all my fault. I should have seen what he was doing to her. I should have taken care of my baby girl and I failed_

_Eddie – Nora, this is not your fault. And from what Loren tells me, he managed to hide it pretty well. You can't blame yourself for this. The only thing that you can do is be there for her now._

_Nora – I know, but a part of me thinks that maybe she was scared of me, she didn't tell me. Does that mean that she thought that I would do the same to her?_

_Eddie – no, of course not. She said that the reason she didn't tell you was because he threatened to hurt you. And from what I gathered from the way she talks about you, she loves you more than anything, she wouldn't want you to get hurt. _

**Nora just nodded. Eddie walked up to her and gave her a hug, to try and calm her down. After a few minutes Nora pulled away**

_Nora – wow you are really good at calming down hysterical women_

_Eddie – haha, I know. So where is Loren?_

_Nora – oh right, follow me I'll take you_

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Nora led Eddie up a spiral staircase that led to a hallway, Loren's room was the fourth door down. All Eddie could think was '**wow this house is huge**'**

_Nora – just wait here a sec, let me see if she's awake_

**Eddie nodded and looked at some pictures that were hanging in the hallway, the one closest to Loren's room was a picture of what he thought was Loren when she was younger. She was wearing a Cinderella dress and hugging her mom as they both smiled at the camera. Eddie had to admit that Loren was a gorgeous little girl, with dimples in her cheeks and cute little ringlet curls. As he was looking at the picture Nora came back out and gave Eddie permission to go in. **

_Nora – I will be downstairs if you need anything, oh and there is a vase in the room with water in ready for the flowers _**she said with a smile**

_Eddie – thank you Nora _

_Nora – one more thing…_

_Eddie – yes, what is it?_

_Nora – _**whispered – **this isn't Loren's room, so don't ask why there isn't anything really personal in there, Trent hurt her in her room so she won't go back in there

Eddie – oh….. okay

**Eddie walked into the room and saw Loren sat there hugging a pillow to her chest. **

_Eddie – hey you_

_Loren – hi, are those for me?_

_Eddie – yeah _

**Eddie handed the flowers to Loren and smiled sheepishly. She smiled and patted the bed to tell him to sit down. **

_Eddie – do you like them?_

_Loren – I love them, peonies are my favourite_

_Eddie – really? Good because I was stood in the florists for 30 minutes trying to decide which ones to get you_

**Loren laughed at this, all Eddie could think was how adorable her laugh was, even though her voice was weak and she was clearly tired, she was still amazingly beautiful. Loren asked Eddie to put the flowers in a vase for her because she was still sore, after he had put them in the vase he placed them on the bed side table and sat back down on the edge of the bed. **

**When he looked at Loren he saw that she was clearly worried about something, her brow was creased and she was staring into space. **

_Eddie – hey, are you okay?_

_Loren – hmm? _

_Eddie – I said are you okay, you look worried about something_

_Loren – oh right, I'm sorry I must have been daydreaming, haha, and your right something is worrying me. So I went online this morning and…._

_Eddie – let me guess you saw the picture from the hospital?_

_Loren – you saw it too?_

_Eddie – yeah, Chloe interrupted my dinner with pops at a restaurant and she started getting all jealous, she asked who you were and whether we were dating. _

_Loren – oh Eddie, I'm so sorry, I hope I haven't made things worse with you two_

_Eddie – nah, trust me, it can't possibly get any worse between the two of us. _

_Loren – I'm sorry to hear that. _

_Eddie – well I'm sorry that you have been dragged into the spotlight because of me. Especially whilst you are hurt. _

**Loren just shrugged and smiled at Eddie. They then started to talk about random things, like their favourite movies, music and even food. Eddie had forced Loren to tell him her twitter name so that he could follow her, after he did, hundreds of Eddie's fans had added her. They ended up ordering pizza and watching Loren's favourite film, 'the lucky one'. But they barely even noticed the film was on because they just kept on talking and getting to know each other. **

**Loren yawned and snuggled into Eddie, who was now lying next to her on her bed. Just then Loren's phone rang and she reached to the bedside table and checked her phone, her face went pale and her mouth was open slightly.**

_Eddie – hey Lo what's up?_

**Loren didn't respond instead she just passed her phone to Eddie, when he looked he saw that she had a message on twitter, after a closer look, he saw that the message was from Chloe**

' **chloecarter - love_to_love_you I see you are Eddie's new play thing, however I wanted to warn you little girl, I don't share my toys, so you better back off. You only get one warning!'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Loren didn't respond instead she just passed her phone to Eddie, when he looked he saw that she had a message on twitter, after a closer look, he saw that the message was from Chloe**

'** chloecarter - love_to_love_you I see you are Eddie's new play thing, however I wanted to warn you little girl, I don't share my toys, so you better back off. You only get one warning!'**

* * *

**About a week later Loren was up and walking around, she found herself in Jake Madsen's office with one very hot rockstar stood next to her. She had spent most of the week in bed after Eddie left on Monday. Eddie had been to see her a few more times during the week, and they had just sat and talked about different things, getting to know each other. The last time Eddie had been round was Friday, and he had asked her to sing another song. **

* * *

***flashback**

_Eddie – come on Lo, just one song that's all I'm asking_

_Loren – no! And plus my throat still hurts_

_Eddie – no it doesn't, I heard you singing along to Katy Perry yesterday haha_

_Loren – Eddie I'm not singing one of my songs for you_

**Eddie looked at Loren with the sweetest face, it reminded her of how a puppy looks at you when it wants something. How could she resist that? Loren sighed and got up and grabbed her guitar.**

_Loren – I don't know what to sing_

_Eddie – just sing anything….._**before Loren could speak **_….that you have written_

_Loren – aww I thought I had a little loophole then, I thought I could get away with singing someone else's song haha_

_Eddie – tough. Now come on I want to hear it_

_Loren – ok, it's called Little Me_

**Little Me (by Little Mix)**

She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl  
Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,  
Always talking but she can't be heard,

You can see it there if you catch her eye,  
I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,  
Scared to talk but she don't know why,

Wish I knew back then,  
What I know now,  
Wish I could somehow,  
Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice,

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see,

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be,

Little me

Yeah you got a lot of time to act your age,  
You cannot write a book from a single page,  
Hands on the clock only turn one way,

(Yeah)

Run too fast and risk it all,  
Can't be afraid to take a fall,  
Felt so big but you looked so small,

Wish I knew back then,  
What I know now,  
Wish I could somehow,  
Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice,

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see.

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be, oh,  
Little me

Little me

Tell you one thing I would say to her

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see.

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be (Little me)

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see.

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be,

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see.

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be,

Little me

** Loren looked at Eddie sheepishly as she waited to hear what he thought about the song. **

_Eddie – wow…. When did you right that?_

_Loren – this week, it just came to me. After everything that has happened I realised that I should have told someone about what was happening, and if I could go back in time I would have done things differently. _

_Eddie – Loren _**he whispered as he lifted her chin up so that his eyes were meeting her gaze. **_No-one blames you for being scared, I don't even know how you coped with something like that for such a long time. _

_Loren – _**with a small smile –**_well I have a few good songs out of it _

_Eddie – haha, well I guess that's the best way to look at it. Just write songs and then move on_

_Loren – yeah, I know. And anyway I think I will have enough to think about with Chloe gunning for me. _

_Eddie – eugh! What has she done now?_

_Loren – just another tweet, it said _**' chloecarter - love_to_love_you I warned you to stay away from my man, but it looks like you haven't listened, you better watch your back you little twerp, I'll make you regret the day you decided to steal my man!'**

_Eddie – well like I have already said she isn't going to do anything, her bark is worse than her bite. I promise. _

_Loren – I know that's what you keep saying, but I don't get why she is being this aggressive towards me, it's not as if we are dating. _

_Eddie – yeah I know that and you know that but trying to tell her that is like trying to talk to a brick wall. Anyway let's forget about Chloe, I've been working on this song since last Saturday, when we were up on the hill. I was wondering if you could help me? There's something missing and I can't figure out what._

**Eddie sang to Loren and when he was done Loren sat there contemplating what could be added to make the song better, she understood what Eddie had said about something being missing, so she grabbed his notebook and started writing in it and then when she was done she passed it back to Eddie. **

_Eddie – you think it should be a duet?_

_Loren – well I think that's what is missing, you're talking about two people sharing something, why not try it as a duet?_

_Eddie – I've never done one before_

_Loren – well I'm sure a lot of artists would be willing to work with you_

_Eddie – well I will only do it, if you sing it with me, come on Lo how about we just try it now just to see how it sounds?_

_Loren –fine, I will do it_

**Somewhere only we know (by Keane – Max Schneider and Elizabeth Gillies version)**

**Eddie -**

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

**Both - **

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

**Loren - **

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

**Both - **

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know

**Eddie -**

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on

**Loren –**

So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

**Both - **

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? Somewhere only we know

Oh, this could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know

_Eddie – wow that was amazing, I have to include that on my album_

_Loren – yeah but without me, right?_

_Eddie – come on Loren, we sound great together, please will you sing with me on this one song, I won't ever ask you again _

_Loren – you sound like a child_

_Eddie – an adorable child that you cannot resist though_

_Loren – true, fine I will do this one song…._

_Eddie – YES! Okay so I will pick you up on Sunday afternoon and we can go to the office and show Jake, he wants to talk to you about you starting your own career anyway._

_Loren – wow Eddie, are you forgetting that I can still barely walk?_

_Eddie – nawww you'll be fine, and plus if you can't walk by Sunday I will just carry you _**he said with a cheeky smile and a wink**

**Just then he stood up and gave Loren a quick kiss on the cheek and said**

_Eddie – okay so I gotta go, I have some boring meetings to get to but I will pick you up at 4 on Sunday so be ready _

**With that Eddie left. **

***end flashback**

* * *

**That is how Loren ended up stood in Jake Madsen's office with Eddie stood next to her, he was telling Jake about the duet that he wanted to put on his album.**

_Eddie – honestly Jake, you will love this song, and Loren is an amazing singer I swear_

_Jake – haha okay, okay you don't have to give me a speech, just sing and then I will tell you what I think. Loren? Are you ready?_

_Loren – y-yes I think so_

_Eddie – there's no need to be nervous, just pretend that Jake isn't here, I usually do_

_Jake – hey! He loves me more than you would think, honestly _

_Eddie – mmm hmm keep telling yourself that Jake, haha_

**Loren watched as Eddie and Jake bantered back and forth for a few minutes and then it was time for her and Eddie to sing his new song. He started to play the piano (Eddie had decided that it sounded better that way than with his guitar) and then he started to sing and after the first verse Loren came in for the chorus.**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

**Eddie had just started singing, the song was a little slower than Eddie's usual stuff but it had a nice ring to it, Jake could see it being a hit. When he looked over at Loren she looked uncomfortable, Jake had his concerns about this girl, he felt sorry for her and everything but she just seemed too shy to be a superstar like Eddie. Just then Loren started to join in with the chorus and Jake was blown away. He couldn't believe that such a small, shy girl like Loren had a voice like that. As the chorus ended and Loren sang a verse solo, he could see the potential that she had as a professional singer. Jake knew that he had to sign this girl, and he had to do it now. **

**Once the song was over Eddie and Loren looked to Jake to see what he thought of the song, all Jake could do was stand up and wrap his arms around the both of them**

_Jake – you two work well together. Your voices go really well together. I want you to put this on your album Eddie, however Loren before we are able to record this, I think we should talk about you signing with me._

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren was stunned she didn't know what to say, she was excited about having an opportunity like this, but she was also really scared, she didn't know whether anyone would like her music and she didn't know how she would be able to perform in front of the same amount of people that Eddie performs in front of. **

_Loren – wow, Jake that's… I mean I …._

**Before Loren could get a fully formed sentence out of her mouth so that she could answer Jake's proposal they were interrupted by the door swinging open and a tall blonde woman came walking in. **

_Girl – well look at what we have here. I thought I warned you to stay away from my man!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Before Loren could get a fully formed sentence out of her mouth so that she could answer Jake's proposal they were interrupted by the door swinging open and a tall blonde woman came walking in. **

_Girl – well look at what we have here. I thought I warned you to stay away from my man!_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

_Eddie – Chloe, what the hell are you doing here?_

_Chloe – well, I stopped by your place but you weren't there so I thought the only other place you would be, since you aren't with me, is here with Jake. _

_Eddie – Chloe, even when I was delusional enough to date you, my life didn't revolve around you. But you didn't answer my question, WHY are you here? _

_Chloe – I just want you to give me a second chance I know that I lied, and I will always try and make it up to you for that, but I can't live without you Eddie. _**Chloe had started crying at the start of that sentence, her voice also got higher as she begged Eddie to take her back. **

_Eddie – never gonna happen, now leave. _

_Chloe – why? Because of this slut? How old are you anyway, you look as if your 12 years old_

_Eddie – that's enough Chloe, just leave already no-one wants you here_

_Chloe – why because you're too busy with Hannah Montana _

_Loren – just leave, like Eddie said nobody wants you here_

_Chloe – I'm not gonna take advice from some teeny bopper! Eddie what is this? Your new charity case?_

_Eddie – Jake can you have security come and throw her out_

_Jake – already done_

_Chloe – you aren't going to get rid of me that easily Eddie, I deserve you, and I always will_

_Loren – you mean you __**think**__ you deserve his money and fame, news flash Chloe, you're the one that ruined your plan, not him, not Jake and not me so do everyone a favour and walk away._

_Chloe – who the hell do you think you are, it's clear that it's you who sees Eddie as a golden ticket to fame and fortune _**she turned to Eddie and said **_I can't believe you choose her over me, when she finally takes you for every penny you're worth don't come crying to me about it. I warned you_

_Eddie – Chloe I'm gonna ask one more time, leave. Otherwise I will throw you out myself. _

**Chloe stomped her foot, screamed and ran out of the room.**

**Loren laughed a little**

_Loren – did she actually just throw a tantrum? _

_Jake – she does that a lot _

_Eddie – erm Loren, I don't mean to be rude but could you give me and Jake a minute please_

**He threw his car keys to her**

_Eddie – you can wait for me in the car_

_Jake – but we still need to discuss…._

_Eddie – we can do that another day. You don't mind, right? _

**Loren was a little confused, but she was sure that Eddie was still feeling hurt from the breakup with Chloe and her little episode just then probably brought those feelings back to the surface. **

_Loren – okay, I don't mind_

_Eddie – thanks Loren_

**With that Loren walked out of Jake's office and got into the elevator to go and wait in the car**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

_Jake – what's wrong Eddie?_

_Eddie – something Chloe just said kind of struck a nerve_

_Jake – come on man, you know not to listen to that crazy …._

_Eddie – Jake! Stop with the Chloe bashing I have only just broken up with her!_

_Jake – okay, so what was it that bothered you so much?_

_Eddie – do you think Loren is using me for fame?_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren had just gotten to the car when she realised that she had left her bag in Jake's office. So she went back into the building and climbed back into the elevator. **

**Once she got to Jake's floor she stepped out and headed for the door to Jake's office, that's when she heard Eddie talking.**

_Jake – okay, so what was it that bothered you so much?_

_Eddie – do you think Loren is using me for fame?_

**Loren couldn't believe that Eddie would think so little of her. She was about to leave when she realised that she still needed her bag so that she had money to catch a cab home, there was no way she was letting Eddie take her if he thought that she was some sort of gold digger. **

**But she also wanted to hear what Jake thought of Loren so she leant a little closer to the door so that she could hear properly. **

_Jake – seriously? Why are you asking this?_

_Eddie – just answer the question, do you think that Loren is just using me to become famous?_

_Jake – honestly Eddie, I don't know I've only just met the girl. I can't give you a judgement on her character. _

_Eddie – eugh, I feel like I can't trust my instincts right now, especially after Chloe using me for my fame and fortune. She only wanted to be Mrs Eddie Duran, not Eddie's wife. What if Loren doesn't want to be friends with me for me but for the doors that I could open for her music career? _

_Jake – wow Chloe really did a number on you didn't she? _

_Eddie – yeah_

_Jake – if you really believe that Loren is using you, cut her off now. I don't want you to go through this again. It doesn't matter how talented she is, you are my number one client and you will always come first. _

_Eddie – thanks Jake. I appreciate that. I just think that it was just a little convenient for me to sit next to her and for her to just start to sing._

_Jake – but she said that she didn't recognise you_

_Eddie – yeah, but don't you think that it was a little strange, you don't sit in a secluded place and sing. _

_Jake – yeah maybe you're right. But like I said, if you truly feel this way then you need to walk away now. _

_Eddie – it just sucks, you know. I don't think I'll ever find anyone that actually likes me for me. _

_Jake – you will. _

**Loren couldn't believe that Eddie thought of her that way. She was so angry. She thought that Eddie cared about her, but clearly he didn't, not if he thought she was even remotely similar to Chloe carter. **

**She decided she wanted to go home and to do that she needed her bag, which was in the office. She braved herself, all she had to do was run in, grab the bag and run straight back out, it wasn't that hard, right? **

**So she took one deep breath and opened the door. She saw Jake and Eddie staring at her.**

_Loren – I am so sorry, I left my bag_

_Eddie – well you could have called I'd have brought it down for you._

_Loren – its fine, I need to head home now anyway, so I'll just take a cab_

_Eddie – don't be silly I brought you here I'll take you home_

**Loren picked up her bag and walked to the door, she turned back to face Eddie and said**

_Loren – I wouldn't want to __**use **__you for a free ride, I'll take a cab. _

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie was stunned by what Loren had just said, she didn't hear him talking to Jake, right? She couldn't have. As Eddie watched Loren walk out of the door Eddie quickly stood up and said a hurried goodbye to Jake and ran out of the office. As he came around the corner to where the elevators were, he saw the door closing on Loren's face. **

**He stood there pressing the call button for the elevator hoping that he could get to Loren in time before she caught her cab. **

**As he rushed out of the building he saw Loren trying to wave a taxi down. **

_Eddie – Loren, please let me explain_

_Loren – _**in a very calm and sweet voice **_explain what Eddie? _

_Eddie – I didn't mean what I said_

_Loren – oh…. You mean where you compared me to Chloe and said I was just using you _**Loren's voice got harsher as she spoke**

_Eddie – yeah, I'm sorry I just….. I need to know that I can trust you. I need to know that you aren't just using me for the fame_

_Loren – in case you didn't notice Eddie, I didn't want this in the first place, you're the one who dragged me down here because you thought that I had so much 'talent' _

_Eddie – Loren I am so sorry_

_Loren – forget it, I know that we only just met but, what you just said hurt me ten times more than anything my dad ever did to me. _

_Eddie – Lo…._

_Loren – no I confided in you, I trusted you. And all you think of me is that I am just trying to climb my way to the top? _

_Eddie – I'm….._

_Loren – it's nice to know where I stand Eddie. It was lovely meeting you and all, but I have got to get back to real life. Goodbye Eddie!_

**With that Loren jumped into a cab that had just pulled up. Eddie had to watch her drive away. He needed to fix this and fast, he had made a mistake by saying all of that about Loren. Now he had to figure out a way to get back in to Loren's good books, but the question was, how?**

* * *

_**I know this chapter is short but I wanted to post something today, I hope you liked it :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap**

_Loren – it's nice to know where I stand Eddie. It was lovely meeting you and all, but I have got to get back to real life. Goodbye Eddie!_

**With that Loren jumped into a cab that had just pulled up. Eddie had to watch her drive away. He needed to fix this and fast, he had made a mistake by saying all of that about Loren. Now he had to figure out a way to get back in to Loren's good books, but the question was, how?**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie was panicking, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose the friendship he had with Loren simply because of his insecurities about Chloe. He had to do something to fix what had happened. He was an idiot for hurting Loren and he knew that if he could get her to forgive him, he would never hurt her again. He would never let anyone or anything hurt her either. But first he just had to figure out a way to apologize and get her to forgive him. **

**Eddie decided that the best person he could go to for advice was papa Max, he always knew what to say to make everything better. **

**As soon as Eddie arrived at the MK he was greeted by a dozen paparazzi all shouting at him to get his attention, but Eddie wasn't in the mood. It was all the usual questions like, '**hey Eddie, what happened between you and Chloe?**' and '**is it true that it was you that actually cheated on her?**' however one thing did stand out from all of the questions, he heard a woman say '**has your breakup got anything to do with Loren Tate?**' Eddie turned and faced the petite blonde reporter who had asked the last question and went up to her. **

_Eddie – where did you hear that?_

_Reporter – it's all over the internet, so is it true? Did you end your year long relationship with a supermodel for an 18 year old girl from the valley?_

_Eddie – Loren Tate is a friend, and I don't want people like you hassling her, got it?_

_Reporter – wow Eddie, you sure are protective of this 'friend' _

_Eddie – I didn't meet Loren until my relationship was over with Chloe, so you can put a stop to the rumours of me cheating, I would never do something like that. If you want a story about cheating maybe you should be having this conversation with Chloe!_

**With that Eddie walked into the club. He was so angry, Loren didn't deserve to be dragged into his mess. Not only did she now have to keep an eye out for Chloe and whatever revenge scheme she is clearly planning, but now she also had to put up with the reporters making her out to be a home wrecker. He really needed to talk to her. **

_Grace – hey there stranger, haven't seen you here in a while_

_Eddie – hey Grace, I know I've been a bit busy_

_Grace – ahh. I've heard, how are you holding up with all this Chloe mess?_

_Eddie – surprisingly well, I felt bad at first but it wasn't about the relationship ending, it was the fact that I had been played. But I'm getting over that. Is my dad around?_

_Grace – yeah he's upstairs. Oh and Eddie, you deserve better than Chloe, I know that you will find the perfect girl for you, it might just take some time. _

_Eddie – thanks Grace_

**Eddie gave Grace a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then headed upstairs to find his dad. **

**When he got to the apartment he walked straight in and saw his dad sat on the couch with a whiskey in his left hand and a photo of him and his mom in the other, he had tears running down his face and he hadn't realised that Eddie had walked in. Eddie cleared his throat to get Max's attention.**

_Max – oh I'm sorry son I didn't realise you were here_

_Eddie – is everything okay pops?_

_Max – yeah, today's just been a little rough, today is the anniversary of the first day that I met your mom_

_Eddie – aww dad, why didn't you call me I'd have come over here?_

_Max – nah, I didn't want to bother you, especially with everything that is going on in your life right now. _

_Eddie – yeah, but that's why you should have called I'd have loved the distraction, and it would have saved me a confrontation with Chloe and then messing up a friendship_

_Max – what did Chloe do now? And are you talking about a friendship with Chloe?_

_Eddie – it doesn't matter what she said and dad we were never friends in the first place, so there was nothing to mess up. _

_Max – then who are you talking about?_

_Eddie – Loren Tate_

_Max – oh the girl that Chloe got all jealous over at the restaurant last week?_

_Eddie – yeah, I messed up. _

_Max – tell me the whole story_

_Eddie – well when I met her I was at my secret spot and she says that she didn't recognise me, but she started to sing some lyrics that she was working on, she has an amazing voice, so I met her again the day after and introduced myself properly. Anyway after we spoke for a while she drove off and I didn't know her number so I couldn't get in touch with her, so I went to see Jake and asked him to find her for me, I told him that she had a great voice and he needed to hear her. So when Jake finally found her, she was in hospital after her own father had beaten her up. _

_Max – wait her dad hit her?_

_Eddie – more than that you should have seen the state of her, she could barely move I wanted to kill the guy for hurting her like that. Anyway I went to the hospital to see her and we got talking, I told her that when she was better she should make an appointment to see Jake. This past week we've been hanging out and talking, becoming friends. And I finally convinced her to go and see Jake today. _

_Max – why did she need convincing?_

_Eddie – she's a little shy. But whilst we were there Chloe came in and started accusing Loren of being a gold digger and it kind of struck a nerve, you know? With everything that Chloe has done it has made be reconsider the way I go about relationships and I just don't know whether Loren is like Chloe and just using me to get ahead in her career. She heard me say this to Jake and she was upset…_

_Max – understandably _

_Eddie – I realise that I should have spoken to her but I just feel like I can't trust my feelings anymore. _

_Max – okay Eddie, you're sure that this girl is just a friend?_

_Eddie – yeah, why_

_Max – because the way that you're describing her, it's almost as if you want her to be more_

_Eddie – no, it's not that. I just need to know that I can trust my friends_

_Max – you said that you have to reconsider the way you go about relationships, it just sounded as if you are thinking of more than a friendship with her. _

**Eddie didn't know what to say to that, he knew that he liked being with Loren. She made him feel normal, not like a rockstar. But he had just broken up with Chloe, he wasn't ready for another relationship, damn there was that word again 'relationship' what did that even mean? Could the definition of that word include a friendship or did he want something more with Loren? He was so confused right now.**

_Eddie – pops I don't know what I want with Loren, but I can tell you this, I will have nothing if I don't fix what happened at the office._

_Max – I hate to break it to you son, but that's gonna be real hard to do. Trust is something you need in a relationship or a 'friendship' and you broke that by saying that you didn't trust her. She's always gonna have a doubt in the back of her head about whether or not you trust her. _

_Eddie – there's got to be something I can do_

_Max – go find her, talk to her, explain to her why you feel the way you do and then just see where the conversation takes you, if your friendship is meant to be, then she will forgive you. But you also want to think about whether or not you want a relationship with her, as in more than friends, and if you don't, don't lead her on. _

_Eddie – thank pops you always know what to say to make me feel better. _

_Max – you're welcome_

_Eddie – oh and dad, everything's going to be okay, you'll get through this. _

**He said as he pointed to the picture of his mom. His dad nodded sombrely and Eddie left to go and try to find Loren. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**She couldn't believe what Eddie had said about her, she had thought that her and Eddie were starting to become friends. She had always dreamt about meeting Eddie Duran the 'rockstar' she never believed in her wildest dreams that she would become friends with a guy like Eddie, not because of his fame, but because of how gentle and caring he was. He didn't even know her and he came rushing to the hospital to make sure that she was ok, she had never met someone like that in her life, she was so used to the men of her family belittling her and making her doubt and maybe even hate herself most of the time, that she was shocked when Eddie turned out to be as caring as he is. That is why it hurt her so much, knowing that Eddie didn't trust her the way she trusted him. **

**She had to clear her head, so she went to her spot, she had been craving going up there for a few days now but she wasn't able to. **

**As Loren sat by the tree, looking out over LA, Loren decided that it was time to stop being afraid, afraid of people hurting her, afraid of sticking up for herself in front of people like Adrianna and most importantly, she would stop being afraid of following her dream of becoming a musician, if Jake got back to her and offered to sign her, then she would take the opportunity with both hands and live life to the fullest. And she wasn't going to hide from Eddie either, if he wanted to talk about what happened she wouldn't run away like she had this afternoon, instead she will stay and have the conversation that could most probably ruin a great friendship. All of these revelations that Loren was having didn't mean that she wasn't nervous about all of the things she plans on doing differently, no she was a nervous wreck, but that was not going to stop her. **

**Just then she heard someone coming up behind her, she felt a boost of joy, '**I can't believe Eddie came all the way up here just to tell me that he made a mistake**' Loren turned around to see, nothing. The noise she had heard was just the wind blowing some twigs around on the floor. **

**Loren felt deflated, she had honestly thought that Eddie valued their friendship enough to come up here and talk things out with her. **

'_Hey'_

**Loren snapped her head around quickly and saw Eddie stood there holding what looked like a picnic basket and a blanket. **

_Loren – hi_

_Eddie – can I sit?_

_Loren – sure_

**Eddie came closer to Loren and stopped about 3 feet away from her.**

_Eddie – just stand up for a second, please_

**Loren stood up and Eddie laid the blanket down on the floor. He then gestured for her to sit, he opened up the picnic basket and pulled out pastrami sandwiches, soda, chocolate mouse and some chocolate cake. **

**Eddie saw the look on Loren's face and said**

_Eddie - I remember you telling me about how much you love pastrami sandwiches_

**Loren laughed**

_Loren – so how did you know I would be up here?_

_Eddie – I didn't know for sure, but you're a lot like me, and this is where I would come if I was upset or hurt. _

_Loren – hmm_

_Eddie – can we talk about what happened?_

**Loren picked up a sandwich and waited for Eddie to start explaining, he sighed and grabbed a soda.**

_Eddie – I know what you heard wasn't very nice…._

_Loren – no it wasn't …._

_Eddie – let me finish….. You have to understand that what Chloe did, it knocked my confidence, it made me doubt everything I have ever believed in when it comes to relationships. And when she said that stuff about you, it made me wonder about how we met and how you just started singing in front of me…_

_Loren – that was an accident….._

_Eddie – I know. I just… I need to know that you want to be my friend for me and not for Eddie Duran 'the superstar' _

_Loren – Eddie I honestly did not know that it was you that night. I was just writing my feelings down on paper. I want to be your friend because I like how caring you are, like when you came rushing to the hospital to see me even though you didn't know me, I want, no, need a friend like that, I mean I have Mel and I love her but sometimes she just doesn't get __**me**__. You do, you understand what I feel because we have the same mind set. Like today, for instance, no-one else would have known to have found me up here, but you did. I trust you, that's something that doesn't come naturally to me, I blurted out my life story to you after only speaking to you twice! I guess that's why it hurt me when I found out that you don't trust me. _

**Loren started to sound sad**

_Eddie – I do trust you Loren, I just had a lapse in judgement earlier, Chloe got under my skin, and I know I shouldn't let her but I did. I can't lose you over some mistake. Please Loren, please forgive me. _

**Loren looked at Eddie, he was looking down at the ground whilst scratching the back of his head, he was nervous, and he looked sad. All Loren wanted to do was go over to him and give him a cuddle and make him feel better. **

_Loren – I do forgive you. _

**Eddie looked as happy as a child at Christmas when he heard Loren say those four words. And Loren couldn't believe that a friendship with her (a girl from the valley) made him that happy. **

_Loren – so are we friends again?_

_Eddie – no_

**Loren's heart dropped, she couldn't believe he said that, why was he here if he didn't want to be friends with her? Why would he toy with her like that? Was she just a charity case like Chloe said?**

_Loren – then …_

_Eddie – I don't want to be friends with you Loren, I want something more. I'm crazy about you. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap **

_**Loren – so are we friends again?**_

_**Eddie – no**_

**Loren's heart dropped, she couldn't believe he said that, why was he here if he didn't want to be friends with her? Why would he toy with her like that? Was she just a charity case like Chloe said?**

_**Loren – then …**_

_**Eddie – I don't want to be friends with you Loren, I want something more. I'm crazy about you. **_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren felt like she couldn't breathe. This had to be a dream, it was impossible for Eddie Duran to be sat in front of Loren in a secret spot confessing his feeling for her. No, it was a dream, she had had a crush on Eddie Duran since his first album was released three years ago, she had a poster of him on her wall. **

**Loren tried to pinch herself to see if she was awake or not. And it hurt, okay so this wasn't a dream. '**Ahh but it could be a hallucination**' she thought. She sat there staring at Eddie's beautiful face, she didn't know how long she sat there without answering him, but clearly it was too long because Eddie's face fell, he looked as if she had just stabbed him in the heart, before she could say anything Eddie started to talk, fast. **

_Eddie – I didn't mean to freak you out, I mean you don't have to say anything. We have only known each other a little while, but I am crazy about you. I am so sorry I know I've probably scared you away now, I don't want you to have any more hurt in your life, I want to be the person that makes all that pain disappear and I failed, today when I saw the hurt on your face in Jake's office I just wanted to grab you and hug you and tell you how horrible I felt, I thought that this picnic would be better than that though, but then I have to go and ruin it by -_

**Loren was sitting there listening to him ramble on and watching him go red from embarrassment when suddenly she couldn't take it anymore she leant in and kissed him, it started out sweet but then Eddie deepened the kiss, turning it into a full on make-out session. When they finally pulled away, they were both out of breath.**

_Loren – I'm crazy about you too. _

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie was shocked when Loren kissed him, and at first he didn't know how to respond. When he finally got his bearings, he deepened the kiss. She pulled away after a couple of minutes and Eddie was a little bit disappointed that she pulled away, he could kiss her forever and never get bored. **

_Loren – I'm crazy about you too._

**Eddie froze, he thought he had scared her off by saying that to her, but instead she had this great big smile on that angelic face of hers. Eddie didn't speak his response, instead he leant in towards her, put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her lips softly. **

**After they had finally broken away from each other they both realised that they hadn't actually eaten the picnic that Eddie had prepared. So Eddie sat with his back leaning against the tree whilst Loren sat in between his legs with her back on his chest. **

**They were both silent whilst they ate. Eddie could tell Loren was thinking about something and wanted to know what it was.**

_Eddie – hey Lo, what you thinking?_

_Loren – hmm? Oh nothing_

_Eddie – come on you can tell me anything_

_Loren – well… I just want to know that you're not rushing into this with me, especially after what happened with Chloe, I mean it was only a few hours ago that she managed to get under your skin and planted doubt about me. _

**Eddie moved so that he was now facing Loren. He placed his hand on her cheek and said**

_Eddie – Loren I know that what happened with Chloe made me a little nervous about starting any new relationships, but when I'm with you, you make all that doubt and pain go away. _

_Loren – I just don't want to get hurt, I don't think that I could take any more pain right now_

_Eddie – and that is the last thing I'd ever want to do, I will never hurt you. I want to protect you. No-one is ever going to hurt you like __**he **__did ever again, I promise. _

_Loren – thank you_

**She gave Eddie a kiss and buried her head into his neck. **

**Once they had finished their picnic, they realised that it was almost 10:30 and Loren needed to be home. **

_Eddie – are you in school tomorrow?_

_Loren – yeah, I have already had a week off, and plus I'm feeling a lot better, my head and stomach are still a little sore but I can manage _

_Eddie – okay, then I think I should get you home, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow_

**They stood up and went to Eddie's car, since Loren took a cab she had no ride home, so Eddie insisted he drive her. **

**The car ride to Loren's house was silent, but not an uncomfortable silence. Once they arrived Eddie got out of the car first and ran around the front and opened the door for Loren. **

_Loren – thank you. _

_Eddie – you're welcome_

**He grabbed Loren's hand and walked her to the door**

_Loren – you didn't have to walk me to my door, you know? _

_Eddie – oh I know, but if I didn't, I wouldn't get to do this, would I?_

**Eddie leant down and kissed Loren softly on the cheek, and then again on her lips. Loren put her arms around his neck and brought him closer so that she could deepen the kiss. However the kiss was cut short as someone opened the door and cleared their throat. Eddie and Loren pulled apart and stared at Nora, both had gone bright red. **

* * *

**Nora's POV**

**Nora had just opened the door and found Loren and Eddie kissing, when she cleared her throat the pair pulled back so fast, she was surprised they didn't get whiplash. They were both blushing as well, they looked like two naughty children and she couldn't help but laugh. **

**Loren looked angry at Nora's laugh, or maybe it was the fact that she had interrupted them she wasn't too sure. **

_Loren – MOM! Why are you laughing?_

_Nora – I'm sorry _**she started laughing again **_it's just that the two off you look like two naughty kids haha. _

_Loren – Eddie I am so sorry about her, she doesn't know boundaries! _**Loren said giving her mom the death stare. **

**Nora knew she was already going to be in trouble with Loren for this so she thought she may as well make the most of it and see how much more she could embarrass them. After all what were parents for?**

_Nora – so what were you to doing?_

_Loren – mom seriously? _

**Nora ignored Loren and looked at Eddie, whose face was now the same colour as a fire truck.**

_Nora – so Eddie, are you and Loren courting now?_

_Loren – 'courting' who says that anymore? And mom can you please stop, I'm begging you_

_Nora – Loren stop being rude I'm only asking him a question, I deserve to know who my baby girl is dating_

**Loren turned to Eddie and whispered**

_Loren – run_

_Eddie – what?_

_Loren – run, it is the only way to avoid these questions_

_Eddie – haha!_

_Nora – it doesn't matter how hard you try to run away, you will have to answer my questions at some point, you may as well answer them now_

_Eddie – haha, I'm fine with the questions, erm…. Loren and I may have started to date, if that's okay with you of course_

'Aww he is so sweet**' Nora thought as she saw how nervous he was about telling her that. You wouldn't think that he was an international rockstar right now. He seemed like any other boy that was asking permission to date someone's daughter. **

_Nora – of course that's alright with me, however I would like to know where you were until such a late time?_

_Loren – in are spot_

_Nora – you mean the place that you say is really secluded, quiet and where no-one else ever really goes , that spot?_

_Loren & Eddie – yes_

_Nora – hmm, and what exactly were the two of you doing there?_

**Nora tried her best to imitate Mel's flirty voice, but when she saw the looks on their faces she just busted out laughing. Loren looked mortified, and Eddie just didn't know where to look so Nora thought she should put them both out of their misery. **

_Nora – I'm just kidding, I don't want the details. Are there any details I should know about? _

**Nora was a little nervous to find out that answer, after all Loren was still her baby.**

_Loren – NO, we just had a picnic_

_Nora – aww_

_Eddie – well, I don't want to be rude, but I should really get going, I have an early meeting tomorrow_

_Nora – ok Eddie, but what do you say to dinner tomorrow night?_

**Eddie looked a little nervous after all he had just told Nora that he was dating her daughter. **

_Eddie – I would love that, thank you_

_Nora – well Loren I'll wait inside for you_

**Nora headed back inside the house so that the two love birds could say goodnight. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren was mortified at how her mom had just embarrassed her in front on Eddie. She didn't know what to say. She just wanted to bury her head in the sand, how could Eddie want to date her when she had a mother like Nora, who always embarrassed her at every chance she had. **

_Loren – Eddie, I am so sorry about her. She's like a child._

_Eddie – its fine, my dad is exactly the same, seriously when you meet him, you can't take him seriously, he will make up embarrassing stories about me when I was little, I just want to assure you I have no embarrassing stories and everything he says s fiction_

**Did he just say that he wanted her to meet his dad? Loren felt butterflies appear in her stomach, she didn't know what to say so she just said.**

_Loren – haha, I'm sure they are_

_Eddie haha, yep all false_

**Eddie leant in for a kiss and they picked up from where they were just before Nora had rudely interrupted them. Once they pulled away, they were both breathless**

_Eddie – I will never get tired of doing that_

_Loren – me either_

_Eddie – well, I will see you tomorrow?_

_Loren – yeah, I'm sorry you got roped into coming for dinner_

_Eddie – no, it's fine and your mom's pretty cool, I like her. _

_Loren – well we will soon see about that, after she grill's you and asks you every question she could possibly imagine. _

_Eddie – haha well it will be worth it if I have you_

**He kissed her lightly**

_Loren – aww, you're so cheesy_

_Eddie – I know, so do you want me to pick you up from school tomorrow?_

_Loren – yeah, okay, I'll get Mel to give me a ride in the morning_

_Eddie – okay, what time do you finish?_

_Loren – 4 o'clock_

_Eddie – well I will see you then, bye_

_Loren – good night_

**With that Eddie walked off and got into his car and drove off. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie was actually nervous about tomorrow, he knew that Nora liked him, but did she think he was good enough for Loren? **

**Eddie was thinking about what had happened up in their spot and about how Loren felt the same way****about him as he did about her. **

**Before he even knew where he was going, he had pulled up in front of the MK and walked inside to talk to his dad.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

_Loren – mom, I cannot believe you said that to Eddie!_

_Nora – I'm sorry I was having a little bit of fun_

_Loren – I know_

_Nora – so you're not mad at me for embarrassing you and Eddie?_

_Loren – no, but please go easy on him tomorrow, he's nervous_

_Nora – don't worry I will. So is this thing serious?_

_Loren – I don't know, we're just gonna take it slow I think, I mean I don't want to get hurt and he just broke up with Chloe. But I do really like him mom._

_Nora – I know that sweetie, I can tell he really likes you too. _

_Loren – yeah, I just don't want to mess it up, I mean everything that Trent did to me over the years, it kind of made me doubt whether I am good enough for someone like Eddie. He made me feel worthless and sometimes I just find myself waiting for Eddie to say that he doesn't want me and for him to walk out of the door._

_Nora – aww honey, please don't think like that, what Trent did was wrong, and he did it because he was a messed up, vile human being, it had nothing to do with you being worthless, sweetie. Because you are far from it, you are the most special, beautiful person that I have ever known and I know that Eddie sees that in you too. _

_Loren – thanks mom, you always know what to say to make me feel better_

**They were both crying and hugging each other whilst they were sat in the living room. **

_Nora – you know what is best for times like this?_

_Loren – what?_

_Nora – apple pie and ice cream_

_Loren – mmm, that sounds really good._

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie and his dad were both in the apartment above the MK, sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey in their hands. **

_Eddie – how are you pops?_

_Max – I'm fine, well as fine as I can be on a day like this_

_Eddie – you know she wouldn't want you to be sad, right?_

_Max – I know, but I can't help that I miss her. Anyway enough about that, did you manage to make it up to Loren?_

_Eddie – yeah, we're good_

**Eddie wasn't making eye contact with Max, and his cheeks had started to blush. **

_Max – come on Eddie, what happened_

_Eddie – well I found her up at our spot, and I had taken a picnic with me. So once I had apologized we had something to eat. _

_Max – that is not what you are blushing about, so what happened? _

_Eddie – we kissed_

_Max – you kissed her? I thought you said that you weren't sure about how you felt about her_

_Eddie – I wasn't but after speaking to you earlier, I realised that I really did care about her. And I don't want her to slip through my fingers. So I told her how I felt and she said that she felt the same way and then we kissed. _

_Max – are you sure about this? You did only just get out of a relationship with Chloe._

_Eddie – Loren is different, she is special. You will really like her I promise._

_Max – you said that about Chloe as well_

_Eddie – no dad, I swear you will love her. _

_Max –well when can I meet her?_

_Eddie – erm… I'm not sure, I'm having dinner at her house tomorrow, so maybe Tuesday? _

_Max – okay, then, but Eddie if I don't like her I will tell you_

_Eddie – I know dad, and I will listen to your opinion this time. I don't want to get hurt like I did with Chloe._

_Max – good, because I hated seeing you like that. _

_Eddie – I know. Well I'm gonna shoot off home, I have an early day tomorrow, but I will call you and maybe we can go for lunch at rumour? _

_Max – sounds good,see you tomorrow son_

_Eddie – bye pops_

**With that Eddie headed home. When he got there he noticed that he had a voicemail on his home phone, so he pressed the play button and listened to the message. **

_Woman – hey Eddie, it's Lily Park, I was hoping to get your side of the story about your breakup with Chloe. She has already agreed to do hers tomorrow so it would be best if I could get both sides out, call me back if you want to do the interview. Oh and I promise I won't mention anything you don't want me to, I just want to get the truth out to the public_

**Eugh that woman had some nerve, she knew that he didn't like her after she bombarded him with questions about his mom on live national television. But he really did need to get his side of the story out, possibly before Chloe, she was probably planning something that would hurt Loren or him even more than she had already had. **

**So Eddie picked up his cell phone and called Jake.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Recap**

**_Woman – hey Eddie, it's Lily Park, I was hoping to get your side of the story about your breakup with Chloe. She has already agreed to do hers tomorrow so it would be best if I could get both sides out, call me back if you want to do the interview. Oh and I promise I won't mention anything you don't want me to, I just want to get the truth out to the public_**

**Eugh that woman had some nerve, she knew that he didn't like her after she bombarded him with questions about his mom on live national television. But he really did need to get his side of the story out, possibly before Chloe, she was probably planning something that would hurt Loren or him even more than she had already had. **

**So Eddie picked up his cell phone and called Jake.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

_Jake – don't worry I will handle Lily Parks, you just concentrate on the new material for your album, and plus you have already given your side of the story to E! _

_Eddie – I know but this will be her second interview, and I didn't go into full detail on that interview._

_Jake – okay, if this is what you want. So do you want to do it with Lily or someone else?_

_Eddie – hmm, you know I don't like Lily_

_Jake – I know, I will start to make some phone calls -_

_Eddie – **but** I think it would be best to go with Lily, maybe we could even set it up for tomorrow?_

_Jake – Eddie what are you planning?_

_Eddie – I need to get Chloe out of my life once and for all and the only way I can do that is to humiliate her in front of thousands, if not millions of people. _

_Jake – are you sure about that?_

_Eddie – yeah, I don't want her to hurt Loren, she has been through so much already, if I do this it will show Chloe how serious I am about wanting her out of my life_

_Jake – okay, I'm not gonna stop you, I never liked her anyway. And like you said you don't want her hurting Loren. Now that girl is something special._

_Eddie – I know, speaking of Loren, I have to go, I said I would phone her when I got home_

_Jake – oh, is something going on with the two of you? The last time we spoke, you had upset her big time, and she ran away from you, and now you're just ringing her up at this time of night?_

_Eddie – yeah, erm, we kinda made up. _

_Jake – mm hmm, and what exactly does that mean, Eduardo? _

_Eddie – haha _**Eddie laughed nervously **_we kissed_

_Jake – you what? _

_Eddie – we kissed, I think we are kind of dating, but we haven't talked about it yet._

_Jake – well, I'm happy for you man. Just do me a favour?_

_Eddie – yeah, what?_

_Jake – don't break her heart. She seems really nice, innocent and sweet, I think if you hurt her you will have a few people being annoyed with you, myself included. _

_Eddie – oh really? Well it's nice to know **my manager **has my back. _**Eddie said sarcastically**

_Jake – what can I say, I only just met her and I would sell you out for her, she is just too darn cute. _

_Eddie – well, I can assure you I will not hurt Loren Tate, I will do everything in my power to protect her._

_Jake – even if that means doing an interview with Lily Parks? _

_Eddie – yep, I don't want to do this, but Chloe is going to try and do some damage, and I won't let that happen._

_Jake – so I will call Lily and tell her that you want to set up an interview for tomorrow night_

_Eddie – no, Chloe's interview is at 2 o'clock, so I'm simply going to go down to the studio at that time and surprise her. _

_Jake – ooh, Eddie I didn't know you had such a mean streak_

_Eddie – yeah well, that girl brings out the worst in me_

_Jake – okay so I will see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up from your place at 1:30 _

_Eddie – actually can I meet you there? It's just, I'm picking Loren up from school at 4 so I will have to shoot straight off_

_Jake – okay, but don't make a habit of ditching me for Loren, she's a nice girl and everything but I don't want you to get distracted from your career. _

_Eddie – I know, and it's not like that, her mom invited me to dinner, I couldn't say no. I promise I won't abandon you Jake, I know you don't like to feel lonely_

_Jake – haha, very funny. Goodnight rockstar. _

**With that Jake hung up. Eddie was about to call Loren when he realised that it was almost 1:30am, Loren would be asleep now and he didn't want to wake her, so instead he sent her a text. **

**_''hey Lo, I'm sorry I didn't call, I had to deal with some business stuff with Jake and it took longer than I thought, I hope you sleep well and have beautiful dreams. I will see you tomorrow, well technically today xx''_**

**Eddie sent the text thinking that Loren would probably see it in the morning but to his surprise he received a reply straight away**

**''_aww, thank you and don't worry I know how busy you are, I can't wait to see you tomorrow :) sweet dreams xx''_**

**Eddie smiled at the text and decided he was gonna head off up to bed. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren woke up to the sound of Eddie's voice… something in the air was playing through her radio and Loren just smiled, she had woken up to Eddie's music for almost three years now, it was weird to even think that they were friends let alone … what were they? Were they dating, fooling around or was she his girlfriend. Loren realised that she would have to try and ask Eddie about it later when he picked her up from school. **

**Eugh school, Loren did not want to go in, especially after the evening she had had yesterday with Eddie. But she had to go in, she had already missed a week and finals were starting in 3 weeks, so she couldn't miss any more lessons. So instead of staying in bed like she wanted, Loren got up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. **

**Once she was showered, Loren got dress into a pair of denim high waist shorts with a loose fitting, off the shoulder t-shirt that said 'save the music' she then slipped on a pair of white vans. After she was dressed she straightened her hair and then applied some make-up lightly. **

**When she headed downstairs her mom was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. **

_Loren – hey mom_

**Loren gave Nora a kiss on the cheek and went to set the table. **

_Nora – hi sweetie_

_Loren – so what are you planning on doing today, you don't look like you are dressed for work?_

**Nora was wearing a pair of jeans and an old MK t-shirt, which would most probably not be suitable for working in a doctor's surgery. **

_Nora – I have the day off, I have to go and see a solicitor about the divorce_

_Loren – I'm sorry mom_

_Nora – oh honey, don't be sorry, I hope he rots in hell, how could I have been married to such a monster in the first place?_

_Loren – he was good at fooling people_

_Nora – yeah, he is_

_Loren – mom? Are we going to have to move?_

_Nora – I don't know, that's another reason why I am going to see the solicitor today, I need to know whether we get to keep any of this, the house, the cars, anything else that he owns._

_Loren – he can't just leave us with nothing, when he's the one who was in the wrong in the first place!_

_Nora – I know, hopefully I'll be able to sort something out. But we will talk about that later on tonight, after I know where we stand. Are you looking forward to having Eddie over for dinner tonight?_

_Loren – _**groaned **_please do not embarrass me, I'm begging you. _

_Nora – I would do no such thing_

_Loren – yeah right_

**Just then someone came barging into the house and came flying into the kitchen**

_Mel – yo, yo, yo mighty Mel is in the house! _

**Mel shouted as she grabbed a plate of food without even asking, Nora just smiled. They were used to Mel by now, she was loud and crazy but she was Loren's best friend, she was like a sister to Loren. So Nora didn't mind when Mel made herself at home. **

_Mel – so Lo, how did your meeting go with Jake and Eddie_

_Loren – OMG I forgot to tell you about it, so it was going well, we sang for Jake and Jake said that I had what it takes to be as big as Eddie._

_Mel – OH MY GOD! Lo that's amazing, I told you that we are going to be famous_

_Loren – yeah well, then Chloe came in just as Jake was offering me a place in his company._

_Mel – oh oh, what did she say?_

_Loren – she said that I was a gold digger, after Eddie's fame and fortune_

_Mel – ooh, that one is a witch with a capital B _

_Loren – haha, well anyway when Jake and Eddie finally managed to get her out of the building, Eddie asked me to go and wait in the car for him so that he could talk to Jake_

_Mel – that's weird _

_Loren – I know, but I went anyway and when I got down to the car I realised that I had left my bag in jakes office so I went back up to get it. When I got there Eddie was asking Jake if he thought that I was just like Chloe. _

_Mel – nooo!_

_Loren – yeah he started saying that the way we met, and the fact that I had just started to sing in front of him was too much of a coincidence_

_Mel – so what did you do?_

_Loren – I walked in and let him see how much that had hurt me, I grabbed my bag and told him I was just gonna take a cab since I didn't want to use him for a free ride. _

_Mel – ooh feisty. I can't believe he said that about you, just wait until I see him. He is one dead rockstar. _

_Loren – wait don't get too far ahead of yourself, so I was sat in my spot and the next thing I know Eddie is stood next to me holding a picnic basket and a blanket_

_Mel – so you forgave him because he brought food?_

_Loren – no, haha. I forgave him because he said how sorry he was and he practically begged me for forgiveness _

_Mel – oh well, that's understandable. It's not every day that you get a rockstar begging for forgiveness is it?_

_Loren – I know right. But that's not the best bit_

_Mel – it's not, seriously Lo what can be better than having a super sexy rockstar begging you to forgive him, was he topless at all, during this apology? _

_Loren – what? No Mel, he wasn't topless._

_Mel – well, in my version he is topless, and he is looking pretty fine_

**Loren laughed at Mel**

_Mel – did he happen to confess his love for you and then sweep you up and smash his lips against yours in an attempt to prove his undying love for you?_

_Loren – you are so dramatic, Mel. And I don't know about the love part. _

**Loren sat there and waited for Mel to get the hint, it took a few seconds, but it finally clicked.**

_Mel – what do you…. Mean… not the lo- OMG LO HE KISSED YOU! AHHHH OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. EDDIE DURAN KISSED YOU AND YOU ARE ONLY NOW JUST TELLING ME THIS, I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! _

_Loren – woah, we are best friends. And I didn't tell you because I didn't get home until late last night and then my mom decided that she would embarrass me in front of Eddie._

_Nora – in all fairness sweetie, you were stood at the front door and I honestly thought you two were gonna swallow each other, so I thought I would save you_

_Loren – haha, your hilarious mom. I meant it when I said you better not embarrass me tonight_

_Mel – wait. What's happening tonight?_

_Nora – Eddie is coming for dinner_

_Mel – I have to be there_

_Loren – no, you don't, I already have enough with my mom trying to embarrass me, I don't need you there to help and encourage her._

_Mel – hmm I see how it is, you just want to keep your rockstar all to yourself. _

_Loren – maybe_

**They all laughed. Once they had finished their breakfast Loren took the dishes into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher, her and Mel then got in her car and headed to school. Loren knew that today was going to be a long day, she couldn't wait to see Eddie when he picked her up from school but at the same time she was dreading the dinner. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**It was 1;55 and Eddie was just outside the studio where Lily Parks show was hosted. Eddie and Jake both walked in and went straight up to Lily. **

_Lily – Eddie, what a nice surprise, what can I do for you_

_Eddie – I actually want to be on your show_

_Lily – really? What's the catch?_

_Eddie – I want to do my interview now_

_Lily – what so you can stop Chloe from giving her side_

_Eddie – she already has and no I don't want to stop her, put me on with her_

_Lily – are you kidding?_

_Eddie – nope, just don't tell her, interview her for a few minutes and then introduce me_

_Lily – why are you doing this? I mean, don't get me wrong I love this idea, my ratings will go through the roof, but why do you want to sit in the same room as Chloe?_

_Eddie – that's for me to know _

_Lily – okay well I can bring you on_

_Eddie – just don't tell Chloe_

_Lily – got it_

**Eddie walked off to a dressing room where he could hide out away from Chloe. He wanted to make sure that Chloe got the surprise of her life, he didn't want her to see it coming.**

_Jake – you sure about this Eduardo?_

_Eddie – yep_

_Jake – well just don't let her get under your skin like she did the other day_

_Eddie – I won't _

**Eddie saw on a TV screen that was in the dressing room that the interview had started so he came out of his dressing room and waited backstage for Lily to introduce him. **

_Lily – so Chloe, what exactly happened with Eddie?_

_Chloe – well he cheated_

**The audience were a little shocked at this but Eddie couldn't believe how she was trying to turn this around on him. **

_Lily – really, with whom?_

_Chloe – some high school girl from the valley, you may have seen pictures of him with her at the hospital, but a couple of weeks ago I went to his house as a surprise, with dinner and everything, and when I opened the door he was with her on the couch_

_Lily – what like with her casually or sexually_

_Chloe – sexually _

**Just to play the sad wronged ex she fake cried and got the audience to sympathize with her.**

_Lily – if you saw Eddie now, what would you say?_

_Chloe – that he is a scum bag and that he made the biggest mistake of his life by cheating on me!_

_Lily – well why don't we see what his reaction to this is, Eddie why don't you join us?_

**Chloe was clearly shocked by this as Eddie walked on stage, with a slight smirk on his face. The crowd was quiet, it unnerved him a little because usually whenever he walked on stage there would be deafening screams from fans saying how much they love him. **

**Eddie sat in a chair next to Chloe's**

_Lily – Eddie, what is your reaction to what Chloe just said about you?_

_Eddie – it's all lies_

_Chloe – well you would say that_

_Eddie – Chloe you can stop, just stop with all the lies, I would never cheat on anyone, ever! And you know that. _

_Lily – well Eddie, it does look like it I mean you and this Loren girl have been hanging out a lot recently, and we even have pictures which were taken last night of the two of you_

**They put up pictures on a big screen which showed Loren and Eddie at her front door kissing, it then switched to one of Nora talking to them and then another of them kissing.**

_Lily – do you want to explain this?_

**Eddie had already called Loren earlier to say that he was doing an interview where she may be mentioned and he had asked her if it was okay if he told everyone what was going on, she had said that she didn't mind as long as she had him to protect her from all the paparazzi afterwards. **

_Eddie – well, Lily your right, we have been spending a lot of time together, but before yesterday we were just friends_

_Lily – before yesterday? So what happened to change that?_

_Eddie – Chloe decided to try and plant doubt in my head about Loren, she said that she was a gold digger and she was using me for my money. That upset Loren and we ended up having a long conversation about it, and then I asked her out, so yes Loren is my girlfriend but nothing had ever happened between us until yesterday. In fact I met Loren **after **I broke up with Chloe. _

_Chloe – well I walked in on you, you can't deny it_

_Eddie – Chloe, I'm tired of this. I was trying to be nice in the interview I did on Tuesday, I didn't say anything bad about you but you have done nothing but try to cause trouble, you are everywhere I go, you wait at my house, follow me to restaurants and even when I'm at the office you show up. You keep trying to hurt Loren, and I won't let that happen. _

_Chloe – if I wanted to hurt Loren _**Chloe said sweetly **_I would simply ask her dad to do it for me_

**Eddie froze, he was not expecting that. He was so angry, how could she bring that up. How did she even know about that?**

_Lily – what do you mean Chloe?_

_Eddie – Chloe leave it, you don't know what you are talking about_

**Eddie said in a menacing tone that made even Lily flinch**

_Chloe – oh, have I hit a sore spot? Loren's dad is Trent Tate, you know the big lawyer that helps most of the a-list celebs when they get into big legal matters. Well he was arrested the other week, for beating his own daughter, now it didn't take too much research to find out that Loren Tate is his daughter. That's why you were visiting her in hospital wasn't it? _

_Eddie –Chloe I'm warning you, stop. _

_Chloe – why, I mean he did almost kill her right? But this had been going on for years. How can you love her when her own father can't?_

_Eddie – YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! JUST SHUT UP!_

_Lily – you are very protective of this Loren girl?_

_Eddie – yeah I am, and so are a lot of other people, and Chloe just angered all of them. _

_Chloe – ooh I'm really scared of high school kids_

_Eddie – haha, how does it feel to know that Loren's about to get everything that you tried so hard to get, I mean I guess you tried hard, if that's what you can call sleeping your way to the top!_

_Chloe – how dare you_

_Eddie – did I hit a nerve there, I'm sorry. Loren is about to get everything, she is about to get signed to a record label, she's my girlfriend and everyone that matters to me loves her. So it doesn't matter how much you try to hurt her because she will always come out on top. _

_Chloe – yeah well if I damage her enough then she won't even try to fight me. She's not even in my league. _

_Eddie – you're right about that, she miles above you_

_Chloe – well I'm going to destroy her, I'm pretty sure her dearest daddy left some emotional wounds on her, I'm just gonna make those wounds even bigger. _

_Eddie – and how are you going to do that Cynthia?_

**Lily looked at Chloe puzzled, Chloe just froze. **

_Lily – why did you call her that?_

_Eddie – because that's her name, Cynthia Kowalski from Fresno California_

_Lily – is it true Chloe? _

_Chloe – so I changed my name to become a model. _

_Eddie – hmm what about lying about your 'dead' mother who is actually alive?_

_Chloe – Eddie, stop_

_Eddie – what about you and Tyler Rorke? You know the real reason we broke up? She was sleeping with him the entire time._

_Chloe – no I wasn't, you're just trying to make me look bad_

_Lily – wow, your lives are more dramatic than a soap opera_

_Eddie – oh and one last thing before we have to finish this lovely little interview_

**Eddie said sarcastically**

_Eddie – there are police waiting backstage for you Chloe or should I say Cynthia?_

_Chloe – what why?_

_Eddie – because, just like how you did some research on Loren, I did some on you, in fact I hired a PI, he found that the night of the premiere for the movie we did, you were driving a blue sports car._

_Chloe – and?_

_Eddie – it turns out that when they tracked that car down it matched the car that ran my mom and dad of the road_

**Chloe froze, she went so pale that she looked like she had seen a ghost. She didn't say anything, she couldn't, the PI had gathered all the evidence against Chloe and had shown it to him and his dad last week, Eddie was upset and angry but Loren had convinced him to stay calm and talk to the police, she said that the best revenge he could ever possibly have was to see Chloe rot in a prison cell. So that's what he had done he had stayed calm, mostly because of Loren, and he had planned a way to get back at Cynthia Kowalski for what she did. **

_Eddie – Chloe Carter killed my mom _**Eddie whispered.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Recap **

_**Eddie – because, just like how you did some research on Loren, I did some on you, in fact I hired a PI, he found that the night of the premiere for the movie we did, you were driving a blue sports car.**_

_**Chloe – and?**_

_**Eddie – it turns out that when they tracked that car down it matched the car that ran my mom and dad of the road**_

**Chloe froze, she went so pale that she looked like she had seen a ghost. She didn't say anything, she couldn't, the PI had gathered all the evidence against Chloe and had shown it to him and his dad last week, Eddie was upset and angry but Loren had convinced him to stay calm and talk to the police, she said that the best revenge he could ever possibly have was to see Chloe rot in a prison cell. So that's what he had done he had stayed calm, mostly because of Loren, and he had planned a way to get back at Cynthia Kowalski for what she did. **

_**Eddie – Chloe Carter killed my mom **_**Eddie whispered.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Chloe's POV**

'Oh my god, how did he find that out? Tyler and I covered it up, he promised me that no-one would ever find out. How does Eddie know about what happened that night? It wasn't even my fault, I wasn't even supposed to be driving that night, Tyler was supposed to be driving, and he was just too drunk. I am not going down for this**'** **as Chloe stared at Eddie, and then at Lily and then at the crowd. She felt trapped, she had no idea how to get out of this mess. It wasn't fair, she deserved a good life, it wasn't fair that the little teeny bopper got to steal her life. She needed to find a way out of this. **

_Chloe – I did no such thing_

_Eddie – Chloe stop, just stop! Everyone is so sick of your lies. We have the evidence that proves you were driving that night. You had been drinking as well_

_Chloe – no….. please Eddie you have to believe me, I wasn't in that car, I would never hurt you like that!_

**Chloe was crying hysterically, mainly because she had to find a way to get out of this mess. She decided that the best way to get sympathy from the audience was to start crying. **

_Chloe – Eddie, I love you. I messed up. Yes I slept with Tyler but that was a mistake, a mistake I will never make again, I promise._

_Eddie – there are pictures taken from a speed camera of you driving the exact same car that crashed into my parents, just 10 minutes before the accident. Now if you don't mind I am done with this interview, have a nice life in prison Chloe. _

**Chloe felt deflated, she honestly didn't know how she was going to get out of this. She refused to give in and accept that she was going to prison. No, if she couldn't live the life she deserved to have, with Eddie and his fame and fortune, then she would make damn sure that Loren Tate didn't have it either. **

_Chloe – so is this the only way you can move on with little miss teeny bopper, by making up some ridiculous story about me killing your mom? Eddie, why would I have dated you if I killed your mom?_

_Eddie – there's evidence Chloe, so do not try to fight back by hurting Loren because it won't work. Goodbye Chloe._

**Eddie got up from his seat and walked off stage. How could he do that to her, she had sat with him the entire time he moaned and whined about his mom dying. She had had to listen to his songs when in all honesty she hated his music. She didn't get the hype. She had to pretend she was in love with that idiot for over a year before he finally proposed and now he has the audacity to dump her and humiliate her in front of millions of people. She was fuming. **

**Before Chloe could say something in reply of what Eddie had said, the police came on stage and told Chloe that she was under arrest for murdering Katy Duran. **

**When the police read the charges she said**

_Chloe – murder? I didn't murder Katy Duran! It was an accident_

_Police officer – so is that your confession then Chloe? _

_Chloe – what? No, I'm not confessing anything. _

_Police officer – but you just said that you didn't murder her, it was an accident. So that means that you were driving the car, does it not? _

_Chloe – I.. I … I'm not saying anything else without my lawyer. _

**With that Chloe was taken by the police. **

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Loren's POV**

**Mel and Loren were both sat at lunch watching the interview that Chloe and Eddie had just done with Lily Parks. **

_Mel – did he just call you his girlfriend?_

_Loren – erm…. I thought I was imagining that?_

_Mel – no Lo, he definitely said that you were his girlfriend, not just once but twice, he said it twice!_

_Loren – mm hmm, Mel, what does fainting feel like?_

_Mel – I'm not too sure, why?_

_Loren – because I think I'm about to_

**Loren couldn't believe that Eddie had said that, they hadn't even talked about it yet. Loren didn't mind though, she liked the idea of being Eddie's girlfriend, but she thought that he wouldn't be ready to commit to that yet especially after his relationship with Chloe.**

**Just then Mel snapped Loren out of her thoughts and said**

_Mel – Oh my god, Loren look at this, _**she rewound the video of the interview **

_Eddie - just like how you did some research on Loren, I did some on you, in fact I hired a PI, he found that the night of the premiere for the movie we did, you were driving a blue sports car._

_Chloe – and?_

_Eddie – it turns out that when they tracked that car down it matched the car that ran my mom and dad of the road_

**Loren had never seen Chloe look so pale, she didn't move, she didn't even look like she was breathing. She was waiting for Eddie to say something else. **

_Eddie – Chloe Carter killed my mom _**Eddie whispered.**

**Loren had already known this, she had convinced Eddie to stay calm and to find a way to get back at Chloe, she was shocked that he had decided to go so public with it. Eddie was usually so private, she had never imagined he would do an interview to expose her, especially with Lily Parks. **

_Mel – you don't look shocked by this news_

_Loren – I'm not, Eddie came to me last week and told me about how his PI had uncovered some evidence that could prove that Chloe was the one driving the car that ran his dad off the road. _

_Mel – and you didn't tell me?_

_Loren – I couldn't, it's not mine to tell_

_Mel – hmm sure, I know you're right it's just that it was such a huge thing to keep quiet_

_Loren – I know, he's been hurting so much, wouldn't you? If you found out that the person that you thought you loved turned out to be the person who killed your mom_

_Mel – I know, but he has Loren Tate to make things all better __**she said in her flirty voice**_

_Loren – seriously Mel! He is hurting_

_Mel – I know, but like I said, he has you to make it all better_

**Loren gave up with Mel, she couldn't wait to get through the last two hours of school and see Eddie. **

**Whilst Loren and Mel were sat there Adrianna came storming up to them. **

_Adrianna – is it true?_

_Mel – is what true?_

_Adrianna – that Eddie freaking Duran is Loren's boyfriend! He had to be talking about a different Loren, because there is no way someone as hot as him would date that plain Jane_

_Mel – well, Eddie was talking about our beautiful Loren here_

**Adrianna stuttered, she was speechless**

_Loren – aww what's up __**aid **__are you jealous? If you want, I will let you meet him….. one day_

_Mel – haha_

_Adrianna – how did a loser like you, meet a rockstar?_

_Loren – right place, right time I guess_

_Adrianna – EUGH! You are a pathetic loser and Eddie will drop you the minute he realises that!_

_Mel – back off Adrianna, you're just jealous that Loren has a better life than you_

_Adrianna – I am the prettiest, most popular girl in school why would I be jealous?_

_Mel – because Loren is pretty much famous _

_Adrianna – well I hope she enjoys her 15 minutes of fame!_

_Loren – oh I will, now if you would excuse me I have to phone my boyfriend_

_Adrianna – eugh!_

**Adrianna ran off with her posse following her**

**Loren grabbed her phone and found Eddie's number and pressed the call button, on the third ring Eddie picked up**

_Eddie – hey babe, how are you? Did you see the interview?_

_Loren – I'm fine and yeah I saw it. Are you sure that was the best thing to do?_

_Eddie – don't you?_

_Loren – it's just that you usually enjoy your privacy I was a little shocked when you revealed Chloe as being the one responsible for killing your mom on national TV, that's all._

_Eddie – I know it was drastic, but I had to get her reaction, if I'd have just gone straight to the police, she would have wormed her way out of the charges. She is sneaky like that_

_Loren – hmm I guess_

_Eddie – Loren what's wrong?_

_Loren – nothing, I just worry about you, that's all. I don't want you to get hurt. I know that you are still going through hell after everything that happened with your mom_

_Eddie – I'm fine, and I feel a little better about it since we caught the person responsible_

_Loren – but that person is your ex fiancé _

_Eddie – she means nothing to me_

_Loren – but she did once_

_Eddie – not anymore_

_Loren – you can't say that, feelings like that don't go away overnight, I'd hate to think that if we dated for as long as you two did and you break up with me, that you'd just stop having feelings for me straight away_

_Eddie – that is never going to happen_

_Loren – you probably said that to Chloe at one point as well_

_Eddie – Loren please stop, I don't want you doubting us from the word go, I want us to have a relationship without you feeling like I'm just going to walk away_

_Loren – but your too good for me, people at school have even told me so_

_Eddie – well they clearly don't see what I see in you_

_Loren – and what exactly is that?_

_Eddie – I see the most beautiful, talented, caring, tender person in the world and I am the luckiest guy in the world_

_Loren – please, I'm the lucky one_

_Eddie – haha, well I guess we are the luckiest couple ever then_

_Loren – speaking of couples. You called me your girlfriend?_

_Eddie – yeah, erm you are aren't you?_

_Loren – I don't know do you want me to be?_

_Eddie – yes_

_Loren – well you haven't asked me _**Loren said shyly**

**Eddie chuckled**

_Eddie – okay, Loren Elizabeth Tate will you please go out with me?_

_Loren – Eddie, that was weak, asking a girl out over the phone _**Loren said teasingly**

_Eddie – _**matching Loren's tone **_oh miss Tate if that's how it is, I take it back. _

_Loren – _**laughing **_I'm sorry I couldn't resist, I would love to be-_

_Eddie – nope, it's too late_

_Loren – seriously? _

_Eddie – yep_

_Loren – are you still coming to dinner?_

_Eddie – I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll pick you up at 4 _

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Eddie's POV**

**Loren was right it was weak asking her a question like that over the phone. So instead he was going to do something she would never forget, and she would probably kill him.**

**So he made a few calls and went to pick up some supplies to make this special. And then he headed to go and meet Loren. **

**He arrived at the school at 3:30 and headed inside. He went up to the receptionist's desk**

_Eddie – hi, I'm looking for Loren Tate?_

**The receptionist wasn't looking at Eddie, she was looking at her computer, so she didn't know who he was. **

_Receptionist – I'm sorry I can't tell you that_

**When she looked up to meet his gaze she froze and stuttered. She couldn't get any words out. So Eddie repeated himself.**

_Eddie – I'm looking for Loren Tate _

_Receptionist – y-you're Eddie Duran _

_Eddie – yes_

_Receptionist – hi, I'm Caroline, I'm a huge fan_

**Caroline was a young woman in her 20's, she had red wavy hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, and she was quite pretty, not really the type you would see as a high school receptionist. She looked like she should be a student here herself. **

_Eddie – well Caroline, how about I give you free tickets to my next concert, and I sign an autograph for you and then you can tell me where I can find Loren Tate, it's really important. _

**Caroline blushed at Eddie's soft voice, he had used his rockstar charm to get her to tell him where Loren was and it had worked. After giving her an autograph and giving her some tickets to a concert he was doing in two weeks at MK. Then she lead the way to Loren's last class of the day which happened to be music, Eddie couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. **

**Eddie stood outside the room and was about to knock as Caroline went back to her desk, he was feeling a little nervous, he hoped that she said yes this time. Eddie was holding some blue peonies, the flowers he had bought her the first time he went to her house, and his guitar, he then finally knocked. **

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Loren's POV**

**Someone had just knocked on the door to Loren's music class. Mr Samuels called for them to enter, Loren didn't bother to look up, instead she continued to work on the assignment that was due in on Friday. Well she didn't look up until the whole class gasped and started to whisper. When Loren looked up she dropped her pen on the floor, she saw Eddie stood at the front of the class smiling shyly at Loren, he held blue peonies, she smiled back but she had no idea what he was doing here. **

_Eddie – I'm sorry for interrupting your class, but I wanted to ask Loren Tate something_

**Loren knew where Eddie was going with this and she smiled. Eddie walked over to Loren. **

**Eddie sat on a desk near Loren and pulled his guitar closer to him. **

**Right Place Right Time (By Olly Murs)**

We got our eyes wide open and feeling like we are almost there.  
Words unspoken disappearing in the air  
And all I see is you and I  
You're the only lifeline that I need tonight  
I'm letting go.

So this is what it feels like  
Be in the right place the right time  
I'm bringing of a delight  
Hoping we can make this a long night  
This is why we came yeah I can feel it in my veins  
So this is what it feels like  
Right place the right time

Loud explosions only you and I can hear  
Doors fly open, you're the cure for all my fears  
And all I see is you and I  
And you're the only lifeline that I need tonight  
I'm letting go.

So this is what it feels like  
Be in the right place the right time  
I'm bringing of a delight  
Hoping we can make this a long night  
This is why we came yeah I can feel it in my veins  
So this is what it feels like  
Right place the right time with you  
Right place the right time with you  
Right place the right time

Right here and now feels like forever  
Never touch the ground when we are together  
Right here and now feels like forever, forever, forever, forever

So this is what it feels like  
Be in the right place the right time  
I'm hanging of a delight  
Hoping we can make this a long night.  
Right place the right time  
Right place the right time

Right here and now feels like forever  
Never touch the ground when we are together  
Right here and now feels like forever  
Right place the right time.

**He finished singing the song and Loren was trying to hold back the tears the were forming in her eyes. He was so romantic. **

_Eddie – hi_

_Loren – hey_

_Eddie – so you said earlier that officially asking you to be my girlfriend over the phone was 'weak' _

**Loren laughed at Eddie grimacing at the word weak. **

_Loren – mm hmm_

_Eddie – well I thought I would come here in person and ask you, Loren Elizabeth Tate I am crazy about you, I don't want anybody else, ever! So please will you be my girlfriend? _

**As he asked he pulled out a jewellery box and placed in on her desk and then opened it to reveal a heart shaped locket that had little diamonds around the edge of the locket and an emerald in the middle. Loren gasped, it was beautiful. Loren looked at Eddie with tears in her eyes, she nodded.**

_Loren – I would love to be your girlfriend_

**She stood up and jumped into Eddie's arms, giving him a kiss. The class started to cheer and Loren looked around, blushing at the thought of everyone seeing her kissing Eddie. **

_Eddie – well thank you, now I truly am the luckiest guy in the world _**Eddie whispered in her ear**

_Loren – I loved that song _**she whispered back**

**Eddie smiled**

**The teacher walked up to Eddie and said**

_Mr Samuels – Eddie thank you for coming into my class, I know you came here to ask Loren that question, but I would love it if you could give some of my aspiring singer/songwriter students some advice on how to get into the music business and survive in it_

_Eddie – oh okay, I guess it's the least I can do considering I barged into your lesson_

**Eddie smiled shyly and went and sat on the stage that was placed at the front of the classroom, the room was quite big, it had to be to fit in all the instruments like the keyboards, guitars, trumpets and other instruments, there was also a grand piano in the left hand corner behind Loren. The stage was in the class so that students got to rehearse on a stage or even perform for the class. **

_Eddie – well I don't know where to start so how about you just ask me questions and I will do my best to answer them. _

**Hands shot up around the classroom, everyone was eager to speak to Eddie, Eddie picked people at random to ask him questions. First he picked a girl at the front of the class with brown hair, and wore red glasses, her name was Becky. **

_Becky – Eddie, what's it like being famous?_

_Eddie – it's great, I mean I love my fans and I love knowing that I can make a difference in people's lives, but sometimes it is hard. You are never really alone, wow that made me sound a little paranoid, haha, the paparazzi always follow you, they can twist the slightest thing into something bad just to get a front page story. But it's worth it to see my fans at my concerts. _

_Lola – do you always write all of your music?_

_Eddie – yes, always. I like to write music, I want to make my music personal. I don't think there's any real achievement to be accomplished when someone else works so hard on writing a song, and all you have to do is stand there and sing it. _

**It carried on like this for a while, people asked Eddie questions about the music business and even the movie business as Eddie had done a movie a few years back. That was until he picked Adrianna to ask a question. She only took this class because at the end of the year we got to go to a gala that would have some celebrities there, and Adrianna thought that someone would spot her and make her famous overnight, she wanted to be a model, she had no talent in any other area, she couldn't sing or play an instrument and she couldn't act. So she just sat in this class and texted on her phone. **

_Adrianna – so Eddie, you can have any girl in the world, you being a rockstar and all, but instead you pick Loren Tate_

**Her voice sounded like she was disgusted when she said Loren's name, it was as if she had tasted something bad when she said Loren's name.**

_Eddie – why wouldn't I pick Loren?_

_Adrianna – because she is a loser and you are a rockstar_

_Eddie – why do you think she is a loser?_

_Adrianna – because she is the most unpopular girl at school who most probably can't even get a date to prom, and now all of a sudden she is dating you, how much does she charge per night? _

**Everyone gasped and Eddie looked enraged, Loren just sat there she was so used to insults like that from Adrianna that she had learnt to ignore them, but Eddie wasn't going to let it go.**

_Eddie – what did you just say about my girlfriend? _**Eddie said in a menacing tone that no-one in Loren's class had expected. **

_Adrianna – you heard me, it's clearly not her good looks you're with her for, so clearly you're just using her to, you know, relieve your needs after Chloe dumped you_

_Eddie – I see what Loren means when she says that you are a self-centred, obnoxious cow. And not that it's any of your business but, Loren is the best, she doesn't need validation of her beauty from people like you. You are clearly just insecure because you know that after high school you will be nothing, you will have a dead end job and no-one will care. Whereas you will have to see Loren everywhere because she is going to be just as big as me in the music business. _

**Adrianna looked hurt. Loren was shocked at how mean Eddie could be. She had never seen him like that. It was kind of sweet, how protective he was of her. **

_Adrianna – well you clearly know how to pick em Eddie, you ex fiancé killed you mom and then you move on to Loren who was beaten to a pulp by her own father. _

**Eddie made a fist. Loren could see how angry he was so she stepped in. **

_Loren – how dare you, was there any need in bringing up Chloe? Like he said you are just some sad little girl that knows that she has nothing once she has left school, you didn't even get into a college. So if you ever need anyone to make fun of you can just look in the mirror and laugh at the joke that is your life. _

_Adrianna – you little b-_

_Eddie – we're leaving_

**Eddie grabbed Loren's hand, said good bye and headed out of the classroom.**

_Eddie – how do you put up with her?_

_Loren – I let it all go over my head, it used to get to me but now I have just learnt to ignore it. _

_Eddie – you shouldn't have to_

_Loren – hmm, I only have a couple more weeks and then I'm done, the only time I will have to see her is when she serves me my dinner at McDonalds haha_

_Eddie – haha, I didn't know you could be so mean_

_Loren – says you, the whole class was stunned into silence when you were talking to Adrianna, I've never heard your voice go so cold before. Not even with Chloe. _

_Eddie – well Chloe never said things like that about you. _

**The two of them exited the school building and climbed into the back of the black Escalade that was waiting for them, Eddie told the driver to head to Loren's and then sat back and put his arm around Loren and pulled her closer. **

_Loren – are you looking forward to my mom's cooking?_

_Eddie – hmm, that depends is it any good?_

_Loren – haha it's the best, you will never want to eat at another restaurant again_

_Eddie – I don't know about that, rumour has some pretty tasty food. _

**They both laughed**

_Eddie – oh by the way I was on the phone to my dad earlier today and he sounded a little bit depressed, and I invited him to dinner_

_Loren – really? Does my mom know?_

_Eddie – yes, I asked her before I invited him, so I guess this is going to be a proper family dinner haha. You get to meet my dad and your mom gets to grill me as her daughters new boyfriend_

_Loren – haha that's going to be fun to watch_

**The truth was Loren was nervous about meeting Max Duran, Eddie had said that he didn't like Chloe and never even pretended to be nice with her, she hoped that he would accept her, she didn't know if she would be able to continue dating Eddie if she didn't have Max's blessing. She figured that this dinner would either make or break their relationship. **

_**Happy Easter! I hope you like this chapter, the next one will be the dinner with Nora, Max, Eddie and Loren! Will Max approve of her, or will he tell Eddie to end it? **_


	15. Chapter 15

_Eddie – yes, I asked her before I invited him, so I guess this is going to be a proper family dinner haha. You get to meet my dad and your mom gets to grill me as her daughter's new boyfriend_

_Loren – haha that's going to be fun to watch_

**The truth was Loren was nervous about meeting Max Duran, Eddie had said that he didn't like Chloe and never even pretended to be nice with her, she hoped that he would accept her, she didn't know if she would be able to continue dating Eddie if she didn't have Max's blessing. She figured that this dinner would either make or break their relationship. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**The car ride to Loren's house consisted of Loren and Eddie talking about the interview he had just done with Lily Parks, Loren was worried that the grief that Eddie felt over his mom's death would end up destroying him. She didn't want to see him in any more pain. So Loren ended up changing the subject.**

_Loren – so Eddie, that song was amazing, when did you right it?_

_Eddie – I've been working on it for a few day's now, it suits us perfectly because we met at the right place and the right time, haha_

_Loren – well that's true, are you going to put it on your album?_

_Eddie – I don't know, I think so, I just have to figure out some of the music to go with it yet, it isn't completely finished. When it is I will decide whether or not to put it on the album._

_Loren – well I like it_

_Eddie – I'm glad because I wrote it for you_

**Loren leant in and gave Eddie a kiss as the driver pulled up to Loren's house**

_Loren – well I guess it's time to have this dinner then_

_Eddie – you nervous?_

_Loren – a little, I want your dad to approve of me, you have told me about how he treated Chloe because he didn't approve, I don't want that, I want him to love me. _

_Eddie – he will, I promise_

_Loren – ok_

**Loren and Eddie exited the car and walked up to the front door, Loren opened the door and the pair walked into the house. The food smelt delicious. **

**They made their way through to the kitchen where Nora was preparing a salad.**

_Nora – oh hey you two_

_Loren & Eddie – hi _

_Loren – is there anything that I can help with?_

_Nora – no, just go and relax, dinner will be done in 20 minutes. Oh, Eddie? Did you invite you dad?_

_Eddie – yes I did, thank you by the way for letting him come, I thought he could use the company._

_Nora – oh it's nothing, I was already going to cook all this anyway._

_Loren – yeah, it's not as if she is excited to meet Max Duran, she isn't a fan girl or anything _**Loren said sarcastically, which made Nora blush. **

_Nora – Loren! _

_Loren – haha, it's payback mother, you embarrassed me in front of Eddie last night, so now it's my turn_

_Nora – oh_

**Loren and Nora laughed and Eddie stood there looking confused**

_Loren – oh don't look so confused Eddie, one thing you have to know about Nora Tate, is that she loves to embarrass people, so last night she stood at the door and made all of those sly comments to embarrass us_

_Nora – I'm sorry Eddie, it wasn't aimed at you, a parent can't resist humiliating their children haha_

_Loren – my turn now mom! I think Max would love to know all of the details of your MK fan girl day's haha_

* * *

**Eddie POV**

**Eddie watched as the Tate girls bantered back and forth, trying to embarrass each other more. Eddie loved the relationship they had, it reminded him of his relationship with his dad, he told his dad everything, whether it was good or bad. He knew that Max would approve of Loren, she reminded Eddie of Katy, she was so full of life and cared about everyone else's problems. Even when Loren was recovering from Trent's attack, she would make sure that Eddie felt ok after any encounter he may have had with Chloe, and she made sure he stayed calm when he found out that Chloe had killed his mom. Loren was one in a million and Eddie was the luckiest guy alive to have found her. He knew that he had finally found the person that would allow him to have a relationship like his mom and dad's and he was thrilled. **

**As Eddie was thinking about how much Loren resembled Katy, the doorbell rang. **

_Nora – Eddie could you please get that it will be your dad._

_Eddie – of course_

**Loren was setting the table as Eddie went to open the door. **

**He pulled the door open and a man came storming in. He looked a little familiar but Eddie couldn't think of where he had seen him before, but before Eddie could try and remember the man turned to Eddie and said in a vicious, menacing tone**

_Man – who the hell are you?_

_Eddie – I'm Eddie Duran, and you are?_

_Man – Trent Tate, why the hell are you in my house?!_

**Eddie stiffened, so this was the man that hurt Loren. Before Eddie knew what he was doing he balled up his fists and swung for Trent's face. As his fist collided with Trent's face, his head fell to the side and he dropped to the floor. **

**Loren and Nora had both heard the commotion and had come running into the hallway, when Loren saw Trent she stiffened and started backing away from him until her back hit the wall to the living room. Nora was speechless, she didn't know what to say so Eddie spoke for her. **

_Eddie – the question you should be asking is, why are you here? You have no right being anywhere near these two. _

**Trent was trying to stand up**

_Trent – this is my house, I am entitled to be here!_

_Eddie – shouldn't you be locked up?_

_Trent – I have friends in the law enforcement area, so I am advising you to leave, because all it will take is one phone call and you are locked up Mr Duran. _

_Eddie – go ahead, I dare you. _

**Eddie said in a threatening tone. There was no way he was letting this maniac be alone with Nora and Loren, not after what he has done. **

**Trent made a phone call and when he put his cell phone away, he smirked at Eddie.**

_Nora – Trent, leave. You are not hurting my baby girl ever again!_

_Trent – I can do whatever I want to Loren, I made her! _

**He started to walk in Loren's direction, and she just collapsed onto the floor crying and shaking. Eddie was not going to let him hurt her again. He marched forward, grabbed Trent by his t-shirt and threw him on the floor, whilst Trent was down Eddie booted him in his stomach and ribs and then carefully placed his foot on Trent's neck. **

_Eddie – now if I were to lean my weight ever so slightly into the leg that is resting on your neck, I could cut of your oxygen supply, so I suggest you stay exactly where you are until the police arrive, don't you?_

**Trent couldn't say anything. **

_Man – what the hell is going on here?_

**Everyone looked up to see Max standing in the doorway.**

_Eddie – oh, hi pops. _

_Max – would you care to explain why you are standing on a man's neck? In someone else's home?_

_Eddie – this is Loren's __**father**__, we're waiting for the police to arrive, and he's pinned like this because he thought it would be a good idea to try and hurt Loren again. _

**Eddie said the word 'father' as if it tasted bitter. Trent didn't deserve that title, Loren was an amazing girl and he had the audacity to hurt her the way he did, pff Eddie was not letting this man out of his sights. **

**Just then a police man showed up and asked what was going on, Eddie, Nora and a very upset Loren all told the officer what had happened. **

_Officer – but wasn't it Mr Tate that called the police?_

**Eddie had since stepped away from Trent and he was now stood in front of the officer trying to make Eddie look like the person who had attacked Trent for no good reason.**

_Trent – I came home, and he just jumped on me, I want this low-life out of my house_

_Max – hey Charles _

**Max knew the officer personally so he stepped in. **

_Charles – Max, what are you doing here?_

_Max – we are here for dinner, Loren here is dating my son_

_Charles – ahh, so what's going on?_

_Max – Trent was arrested for beating his daughter Loren up the other week, since then there's been a restraining order against him but he seems to have got away with the charges and has come back to hurt Loren and Nora. _

_Eddie – he said that he had friends in the law enforcement area, and that is how he got out. _

_Charles – well, then Mr Tate, I will be arresting you for breaching a restraining order as well as battery and assault and intending to cause GBH. Is there anything else you want me to add to the charges?_

**Trent tried to run out of the door**

_Charles – how about resisting arrest? _

**Charles caught Trent, put handcuffs on him and led him out of the Tate home**

_Charles – don't worry, I will personally make sure that Trent doesn't get away with this, Max you can consider it a repayment of the favour I owe you. _

_Max – okay Charles, thank you_

_Nora, Loren & Eddie – yes thank you officer_

**With that Charles and Trent were gone and Nora closed the door. **

_Nora – okay how about that dinner? It is ready._

_Max – mm sounds delicious_

_Loren – could you just excuse me a second, I just need to freshen up_

**Eddie knew that Loren was upset and excused himself as well so that he could go and comfort her after everything that had just happened. **

**He had walked into Loren's room (she had moved her room into the guest room after everything that had happened with Trent) and sat next to her on her bed. **

_Loren – why does he do this? What did I ever do to him to make him hate me so much? _

_Eddie – Loren this is not your fault, he is a waste of space. He doesn't deserve your tears. _

**Eddie said as he wiped the tears that had fallen on to Loren's cheeks.**

_Loren – I know but how can I live knowing he can just waltz back in at any minute?_

_Eddie – because you know that I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe_

_Loren – aww, I know that. And that's one of the many reasons why I lo- like you_

**Had she been about to say love? Eddie didn't know what to say so he pretended like he hadn't heard her little slip, after all he didn't want her to feel more uncomfortable. **

_Eddie – ok so how about dinner then. We can just forget about Trent Tate and enjoy our evening. Okay?_

_Loren – okay, oh and Eddie? Thank you_

_Eddie – what for?_

_Loren – for kicking Trent's ass_

**They both laughed and headed downstairs. **

* * *

**Nora's POV**

**Whilst Loren and Eddie were upstairs, Nora was left alone with Max Duran, she couldn't believe it, she was starstruck but she played it cool and concentrated on serving dinner. **

_Nora – I am so sorry you had to see that, I hope it doesn't give you too much of a bad impression of us_

_Max – oh Nora, it's not your fault, you couldn't help it that he came around here uninvited. _

_Nora – I know, I just can't believe I was ever married to that thing_

_Max – yeah well we all make mistakes_

_Nora – yeah but my mistake most probably damaged my daughter psychologically. _

_Max – she has Eddie to help her through this, he cares about her a lot, I can tell just by the way he talks about her. And the fact that he beat Trent up the way he did, Eddie isn't one to get violent too easily, he doesn't really believe in it, he is quite a calm person. _

_Nora – yeah, I saw how protective he was of Loren, I am so grateful that she has someone who cares for her like that. _

_Max – well she seems lovely, I can't wait to get to know her, and you, better. _

**Nora blushed**

_Nora – thank you, I'm sorry I still can't believe you're in my house, I am such a huge fan, I loved MK_

_Max – thank you, I love to hear that, it's not very often that I meet people who remember that I was also a singer, I'm usually just referred to as Eddie Duran's dad_

_Nora – well, I remember, I went to every concert you ever performed in LA_

_Max – wow_

_Nora – I sound like a crazy fan girl don't I? I don't want to scare you away haha_

_Max – no it's sweet_

**Max helped Nora take all of the food to the table**

_Max – wow Nora this smells delicious, I haven't had a home cooked meal in ….. forever. _

**Loren and Eddie came into the dining room **

_Loren – well you're in for a treat, Nora Tate is the world's best cook_

_Max – is this true?_

_Nora – well I don't want to be big headed but … yeah I can cook_

**Everyone laughed and took a seat, Loren looked ten times better, she had colour in her cheeks and she was smiling, Nora had to remind herself to thank Eddie for what he did. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Nora had made lasagne that had salad and home-made potato wedges to go with it. **

_Max – this is delicious, Loren was right when she said that you were the world's best cook_

_Eddie – yeah Nora, I was a little sceptical when Loren said that I would swear off all restaurants once I had tried your cooking, but I have to admit it, she was right. _

_Nora – well thank you_** Nora said whilst blushing from receiving compliments from two rockstars. **_Well you know Eddie, if you want to get to know Loren better, you should know that this is her favourite meal. _

_Eddie – really? _

_Nora – you should really get her to order it at a restaurant_

**Loren couldn't believe that her mom was telling Eddie this**

_Loren – mom stop!_

_Eddie – what's going on?_

_Loren – oh she knows what she is doing_

_Nora – I am innocently telling Eddie about how much you love… oh what is this called again Loren_

**Eddie and Max looked really confused**

_Loren – I wouldn't know you made it_

_Nora – but it's your favourite meal, you should remember the name of it_

**Nora was laughing now and Max and Eddie were still confused**

_Loren – I'm not saying it, so you can give up trying to embarrass me. _

_Nora – say it, say it, say it please_

_Eddie – why do you want her to say it?_

_Nora – trust me, wait until you hear her say it, it will be worth the wait_

_Loren – eugh, fine we are having la-sag-na _

**Eddie, Max and Nora all busted out laughing**

_Eddie – babe, you can't say lasagne?_

_Loren – I get that the G is silent, but I just can't say the word without pronouncing it_

_Max – aww that's cute_

_Loren – no it's not and my mom did that just to embarrass me_

_Nora – I would never ….. you're right I would do it just to embarrass you haha_

_Loren – so Max, I'm sure there has to be some stories from Eddie's childhood that are embarrassing_

_Eddie – don't even go there pops_

_Max – well it is only fair….._

_Eddie – come on, don't do this to me! If Loren heard half of the stuff I did when I was little, she would leave me_

_Loren – aww, it can't have been that bad. Come on Max tell us, we want to hear it_

**Nora nodded her agreement with loren**

_Max – three against one son, I'm sorry but I have to agree to what the ladies say, it's their house. _

**Loren and Nora laughed at Eddie's face as he grimaced and then readied himself for any story that Max may tell.**

_Max – ok so when Eddie was about 5 or 6 he noticed that some of Katy's hair had grey in it, he asked her why it was 'white' and she told him that every time he was naughty she would get a grey hair, he believe that up until he was 14 years old and he barely ever did anything to make his mom mad, I think we ended up having the best behaved child ever haha_

**Loren looked at Eddie who was burying his face in his hands**

_Loren – you believed that until you were 14?_

_Eddie – I … I … yes I did, but in all fairness my mom told the most convincing stories. _

**Everyone apart from Eddie laughed**

_Loren – it's cute_

_Eddie – alright Nora, give us another one of Loren's embarrassing stories_

**This went on for an hour or so, everyone was laughing and joking about their childhood memories. **

_Nora – okay who's ready for desert?_

_Max, Eddie & Loren – me!_

**Nora got up and went into the kitchen to get the summer berry pavlova that she had made that day. **

**Everyone had a piece of desert**

_Loren – so mom, have you told Max about how much of a big fan you are?_

_Nora – yes I have, actually_

_Loren – really? Hmm what about the gift you sent him? _

**Loren was laughing at Nora's expression, she clearly wanted Loren to shut up because she was embarrassing her. **

_Max – what gift?_

_Nora – oh nothing_

_Max – no, come on, I'm intrigued now_

_Nora – ok, so as I mentioned earlier, I am a huge fan, and when I was maybe about 17…._

_Loren - *cough 19_

_Nora – okay 19 _**she said glaring at Loren **_I may have sent you a gift of my tears, in a little bottle_

**Nora was bright red, Loren thought it was hilarious, it's what she gets for humiliating her in front of Eddie. **

**They all laughed about Nora's story but then Nora set her sights on Loren and was determined to get her back for embarrassing her like that. **

_Nora – I'm sure Loren has done something similar like that? I mean Eddie is a rockstar, and one of your favourite artists, have you ever sent anything into him. _

_Loren – nope_

_Nora – are you sure?_

_Loren – I'm positive_

_Eddie – have you?_

_Loren – no_

_Eddie – then why are you blushing?_

_Loren – I'm not_

_Eddie – alright Nora tell me, what did she send me?_

_Nora – oh, I can do better than tell you, I can show you_

_Loren – NO mom come on that's not funny, you don't have it!_

_Nora – I do, it was sweet. _

_Loren – Mel will kill you, she's on it too_

_Nora – she'll forgive me, I will make her breakfast in the morning_

**Loren was so embarrassed, but she knew she wasn't going to win this argument with Nora, so she sat back down and looked at Eddie. **

_Loren – okay, no matter what you see, I am still me, I am not the girl in this video, and please do not dump me_

_Eddie – I won't dump you, and how do you know I haven't already seen it? You sent it in right? _

_Loren – yeah, but it wouldn't have been given to you haha, right? _

_Eddie – I dunno I get quite a few videos sent to me and I watch them all. _

**Loren put her head on the table as Nora came in with her laptop with the video already loaded. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Nora hit play, and there were two young girls, the one on the left was clearly Loren, she looked exactly the same, yet younger. It amazed Eddie how much she hadn't changed. The other girl must have been Mel, she looked completely different, she wasn't wearing bright colours, she had a bob, and she was a little chubby. Loren started to talk '**hi Eddie, we want to say happy birthday, we love you so much, your album is amazing. So we thought that we would make a song for you**' then Melissa started to talk '**well she made the song, I'm just filming, happy birthday**´ she blew a kiss at the camera and walked off screen, leaving Loren with her guitar.**

**Rock God (by Selena Gomez & The Scene)**

Preacher man walked into the bar and he said  
He said, hey girl can't you walk a mile straight?  
Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the  
Rhythm, the beat and the bass  
Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways  
Cause I'm so possessed with the music  
The music he plays

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes  
He said, hey girl can't you leave and I cried  
Father things aren't always so black and white  
Don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone  
And it's not like I'm hurting anyone  
But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could  
I chose a path and I'm not looking back  
And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

Preacher man, preacher man  
Preacher man, preacher man  
Preacher man, preacher man  
Preacher man, preacher man

Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone  
Yeah I'm gone, gone, gone

'so that was a song for your birthday, I hope you liked it**' the screen went black and Eddie sat there staring at Loren. **

_Loren – I know it's embarrassing and I'm sorry please tell me you didn't get that right?_

_Eddie – erm, I didn't get that, but I definitely should have, how old were you when you made this?_

_Loren - 16, why?_

_Eddie – because that song was really good, and cute by the way. You shouldn't be embarrassed, however, you say you're a fan of me, but you're wearing a Jonas Brother's T-shirt?_

**Eddie pulled a funny face which made Loren laugh**

_Loren – I had a little crush on Joe when I was 16, let's just forget that though, ok?_

_Eddie – ok haha_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**It was 11 o'clock at night and Eddie and Max were about to leave, so Eddie had pulled Loren to the side. **

_Loren – hey_

_Eddie – hi_

_Loren – why are we over here?_

_Eddie – so I can do this_

**Eddie pulled Loren closer and kissed her, her mouth was moving against is softly until Eddie tried to deepen the kiss, it was interrupted by Nora clearing her throat. **

_Eddie – hmm, well I will see you later, I'll pick you up from school and we can go to see Jake he wants to discuss you signing with him, okay?_

_Loren – okay, I'll see you tomorrow_

**They hugged and then Eddie went over to where Nora was stood and gave her a hug and said thank you, whilst he did this Max came over to Loren and hugged her**

_Max – you are perfect for my son Loren. _

_Loren – you approve?_

_Max – of course I do, I haven't seen him this happy, since his mom died_

_Loren – well, I really like your son Max, he makes me feel safe_

_Max – good, you know you remind me of Katy_

_Loren – really?_

_Max – yes, you seem to have her spirit I admire that, don't ever lose it. _

_Loren – I won't_

_Max – good, now make sure you stop by with Eddie at the club tomorrow, okay? _

_Loren – I'll ask my mom_

_Max – she already said that you're allowed, and plus she is coming as well. We can all go out for dinner afterwards if you would like?_

_Loren – that sounds really good, it was great to finally meet you Max. _

_Max – and you Loren, I'm glad Eddie has found you_

**With that Max and Eddie walked out of the door and got in their cars and drove away. **

**Loren said goodnight to Nora and headed to bed, after all she was in school tomorrow.**

* * *

_**Well I hope everyone had a great Easter. I am going to continue to try and post everyday but I have college starting tomorrow, but I will do my best. I hope everyone liked this chapter :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Recap **

_**Loren – that sounds really good, it was great to finally meet you Max. **_

_**Max – and you Loren, I'm glad Eddie has found you**_

**With that Max and Eddie walked out of the door and got in their cars and drove away. **

**Loren said goodnight to Nora and headed to bed, after all she was in school tomorrow.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren woke up at 7:30am, she took a shower and dressed in a pair of black skinny jean, a red bare shoulder top that had a picture of headphones that were black with a black flowery design behind them, she paired that with her red converse. She then grabbed her bag for school and headed down stairs to the kitchen so she could get some breakfast. **

**Once Loren got to the kitchen she saw Nora dishing out some scrambled eggs and bacon, Loren's stomach growled. **

_Nora – aww sweetie, are you that hungry?_

**Nora laughed a little at Loren's face blushing at the sound of her hungry stomach. **

_Loren – I must be haha_

**They both headed to the table to eat their breakfast.**

_Loren – so we never had the chance to actually__talk last night, I wanted to ask you what happened at the solicitor's?_

_Nora – well when Trent and I got married, his parents made me sign a prenup….._

_Loren – does that mean we lose the house?_

_Nora – wait a second, the prenup stated that if we were ever to be divorced, I wouldn't get anything, and if we had a child that it would be up to Trent on how much he would give you, for example paying for college, buying you a car et cetera. However there was a clause that stated that if the marriage was to end because of his own actions, such as cheating or if he was abusive towards me or any offspring then I would get half of everything he owns. _

_Loren – so that means that he still owns half of this house?_

_Nora – I'm not done, when you were born, Trent drew up some papers that stated that if he was ever incapable of looking after you, for example illness et cetera, then everything he owns gets passed on to you when you become the age of 18. _

_Loren – well, what does that mean?_

_Nora – he is currently in a police cell, where he can't be here to take care of his daughter, therefore he is incapable of looking after you, so that means that you get everything that is his, the solicitor is dropping by this afternoon to get you to sign some papers and then he is out of our lives for good. _

**By the end of her explanation, Nora had a big smile on her face. And Loren couldn't blame her, for once everything seemed to be working out for them, Trent was gone, they didn't have to move house, and they didn't have to worry about any money problems. **

_Loren – well he's out of our lives, well until the trial at least_

_Nora – don't worry about that, that's not for a few more weeks, and then he will officially be sent to prison and he will not be able to hurt you ever again, I promise._

**Loren loved how Nora always tried to cheer her up, no matter what Nora was feeling. **

**Just then someone came barging into the dining room. **

_Mel – I know I'm a little late but don't tell me you left me out of breakfast?_

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie had woken up at around 9 o'clock, he had to head to the office to meet with Jake, he had to see what was happening about the interview he had done the day before. So Eddie got up, showered and dressed in a pair of black jeans, a red long sleeve t-shirt with '**music is life**' written on the front and a pair of black vlados, he then put on his leather jacket and put his aviator's on. Once he was dressed he headed out the door and climbed into his car and made his way to Jake's office.**

**Eddie entered the office and was greeted by Kelly, who was Jake's junior manager, she had only been working there for two months, but Eddie liked her, she wasn't afraid to say what she thought and she was quite good looking too, she had brown wavy hair, and bright green eyes that just stared straight through you. She had an okay body as well, she wasn't Eddie's type but he could see what some men may find attractive about her. **

_Eddie – hey Kel, how are you?_

_Kelly – hey superstar, I'm fine. I saw your interview, and I have to say, I didn't know you had such a mean streak Mr Duran_

_Eddie – I know, what I did was mean, but she deserved it, after everything that she has put me and my dad through_

_Kelly – oh I'm not disagreeing with you, in fact, I am impressed with how calm you were, if that were me, she wouldn't be breathing right now_

_Eddie – haha, thank you, but I was convinced to think that she would suffer more if she got locked up in a prison, where she could wait out her life. _

_Kelly – hmm, I guess for someone like her that would be bad, she will have to sit there thinking about how everyone is forgetting her. Haha yeah that is really cruel, a person like Chloe needs attention just as much as Tinkerbelle need's children to believe in her. She will slowly wither away without all the attention. _

_Eddie – probably, but I really don't care. I can't wait to just forget about her and concentrate on my music and Loren. _

_Kelly – ahh, the famous Loren Tate. How is she?_

**Eddie blushed**

_Eddie – she's great, pops and I had dinner with her and her mom last night_

_Kelly – aww, does papa Max approve?_

_Eddie – he does, he couldn't stop talking about her when we left. _

_Kelly – well, I can't wait to meet her_

_Eddie – well you will get to today, she is coming to talk to Jake about signing with the company_

_Kelly – really?_

_Eddie – yeah, hasn't Jake told you?_

_Kelly – nope_

_Eddie – hmm, well I bet it just slipped his mind_

**Just then Jake walked through the door and smiled at Eddie and Kelly as he finished up his phone call. When he put the phone down he walked over to Eddie and gave him a hug. **

_Jake – he man, you coming into my office to talk about yesterday?_

_Eddie – that depends_

_Jake – on what?_

_Eddie – on whether it is good news or bad news_

_Jake – well why don't you come on in and I will tell you_

**Eddie laughed, and followed Jake into the office and sat down. **

_Jake - So Eduardo, yesterday was an eventful day, huh?_

_Eddie – yes, but I'm glad I did it, Chloe deserved everything that she got_

_Jake – oh I know. You know, I never liked her. Something about her seemed off. _

_Eddie – yeah_

_Jake – so you're not going to tell me?_

_Eddie – tell you what?_

_Jake – I thought we were friends?_

_Eddie – we are_

_Jake –then why haven't you told me about how you beat up Loren's dad?_

_Eddie – how do you know about that?_

_Jake – you pay me to know about things like that_

_Eddie – true, is that what I'm here to talk about, is he trying to press charges?_

_Jake – no, no. I spoke to papa Max this morning and he told me all about how you defended your girl_

_Eddie – he deserved it, that man has no right to call Loren his daughter!_

_Jake – well, you're definitely right about that, anyway, speaking of Loren, is she stopping by today?_

_Eddie – yes, I am going to go and pick her up after school, oh and by the way, we are officially dating, I asked her out in front of ….._

_Jake – the whole class, yes I know. _**Jake cut Eddie off**

_Eddie – how?_

_Jake – because there is video footage everywhere, and by the way, that song is going on the album. It was great. It looks like you're getting back into writing again_

_Eddie – yeah, well I have Loren as my inspiration_

_Jake – you really like her don't you?_

_Eddie – I do, she's amazing, and she's going to be a superstar. I'm gonna make sure of it._

_Jake – you got that right, so I have some paperwork for you to sign and we need to go over some details for the music video for something in the air. _

_Eddie – okay_

**Jake and Eddie sat there for a few hours, signing documents and talking about ideas for the music video.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren was sat with Mel and Adam at the end of the day waiting for Eddie, class had let out early so they had decided to sit out in the sun, when Cameron came over to them. Cameron was the hottest, most popular guy at West Valley Charter, so this made Loren wonder why he was coming over to them.**

_Cameron – hey Loren _

_Loren – hi Cameron, what can I help you with?_

_Cameron – erm… well ….. I was ….. wondering _**Cameron was looking at the ground and shuffling his feet, he was nervous but Loren didn't understand why **_if maybe … you would like….._

**He went silent as he doubted whether or not to ask Loren a question.**

_Loren – what's up Cameron?_

_Cameron – well, its prom soon, and I was wondering… if you would…. Liketogowithme _**he said the last bit so fast that the words seemed to merge together.**

**Loren didn't know what to say, Cameron was the most popular guy in school, why would he want someone like Loren? She didn't even know if she wanted to go to prom, and on top of that she was dating Eddie, he wouldn't want to go to prom with her, after all he finished high school 4 years ago, and he probably wouldn't want to return. **

_Loren – Cameron that's really sweet, but can I ask why you are asking me, I'm surprised you even know my name._

_Cameron – well, I heard about how you might be getting a record deal, and everyone is talking about you, so I thought it would be best if we go to prom together, we'll make the best prom king and queen ever. _

**Wow he was shallow, she knew he was a jock that flirted with all the girls and was a little bit egotistical, but wow, he was so arrogant, how did he know that he was going to be prom king, it could just as easily be Kyle, who was the captain of the soccer team. **

**Cameron noticed Loren's silence and carried on talking**

_Cameron – and we will be the most popular couple at school, everyone is already dying to talk to you. _

_Loren – ok Cameron, one; I don't know about any record deal, all I have done is have talks with a manager, two; I don't think I'm going to prom, and even if I did I would not go with you and thre-_

_Eddie – three: she's already taken _**Eddie cut Loren off.**

**Cameron stumbled backwards at the sight of Eddie stood behind Loren, he placed his hands on her shoulders and smirked at Cameron. **

_Loren – oh hey, you're here early_

_Eddie – yeah I didn't want you to be left waiting, why are you outside_

_Loren – class let out early_

_Eddie – ahh_

**Eddie glanced back up from Loren and saw that Cameron was still stood there. **

_Eddie – so you were asking my girl to prom?_

_Cameron – well, yeah, I didn't know she was seeing someone_

_Eddie – really? You didn't see the video that went viral of me asking Loren out?_

_Cameron – no_

_Eddie – hmm, well we have to go, we have a meeting with my manager about Loren becoming a huge rockstar_

**Loren blushed and Eddie kissed her on her forehead**

_Eddie – well, it was nice to meet you Cam_

_Cameron – it's Cameron,_** he sounded irritated**

_Eddie – oh I'm sorry, oh can you just do me a little favour?_

_Cameron – why should I?_

_Eddie – because it's for your own safety. Do not, __**ever**__, hit on Loren again, she is mine!_

_Cameron – does she know that? Because she didn't specify it when I asked her out_

_Loren – I was about to, I was just curious as to why you were suddenly interested considering you haven't known my name for the past four years_

_Cameron – you're just a loser anyway, I'll just go with Kim. You're not worth the effort _**Cameron pouted and gave Eddie a dirty look.**

**With that Cameron stormed off and left Eddie laughing at him.**

_Eddie – did he just throw a tantrum?_

_Loren – a little_

_Mel – a little, talk about a big one, haha_

_Eddie – wow, I can't believe __**that **__is my competition _**Eddie said whilst laughing.**

_Loren – Eddie don't be mean, their high school boys, what do you expect?_

_Eddie – I was not like that in high school_

_Mel – I can't even imagine you in high school. _**Mel sat there smiling as she tried to picture Eddie in school, **_so I know that you to have to shoot off, but I totally forgot to ask Loren what happened yesterday? _**She looked at Eddie **_the way you asked her out was so adorable_

**Eddie blushed**

_Loren – well if you've seen the video, then you know what happened. _

_Mel – but …. Come on Lo details_

**Eddie laughed at Mel and Loren, Loren was not impressed with Eddie for laughing at her, she scowled at him. **

_Eddie – do you want me to leave you alone?_

_Loren – no / Mel – yes_

_Loren – we need to go and see Jake now, because your dad wants us all to have dinner again_

_Eddie – oh right I totally forgot, hey Mel do you want to come?_

**Mel was clearly shocked**

_Mel – would I like to come to dinner with two rockstars and one soon to be superstar?_

_Eddie – yes _**Eddie chuckled at Mel's excitement**

_Mel – well I would but it's a family thing right?_

_Eddie – well you are practically a sister to Loren._

_Mel – well when you put it that way, what time are you guys picking me up?_

_Loren – how about 7_

_Mel – sounds great_

**With that Loren and Eddie walked away and climbed into the escalade so that they could head to Jake's office.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Whilst they were in the car, Eddie's phone started to ring. He answered it without checking the caller ID**

_Eddie – hello_

_Man – hey mate how you doing? Fancy grabbing a bite to eat?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Recap **

**Whilst they were in the car, Eddie's phone started to ring. He answered it without checking the caller ID**

_**Eddie – hello**_

_**Man – hey mate how you doing? Fancy grabbing a bite to eat?**_

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

_Eddie – IAN! How are you mate?_

_Ian – good, good, I'm in town for a few days and I was thinking we could go out and grab something to eat, maybe even go out on the town for the night, you know, models, vodka, more models. What do you say?_

_Eddie – well, I can't actually…_

_Ian – come on mate, I haven't seen you in ages. And you know I have heard about you and your own model, so what could possibly be holding you back. Come on, there is this new club we have to try out, it's supposed to be based on one in Ibiza, it will be a great distraction from all your problems. _

_Eddie – well, I can't because I am about to go to a meeting with my __**girlfriend **__and then after that we're heading to rumour with papa Max, but you're more than welcome to join us._

_Ian – erm, ok then, sounds good I will see you later, oh what time are we meeting?_

_Eddie – we'll be there around 7:30ish _

_Ian - ok see you then_

**Ian hung up, and Eddie noticed that Loren was staring at him.**

_Loren – who was that?_

_Eddie – my best friend Ian, I told you about him the other week._

_Loren – the photographer?_

_Eddie – yes_

_Loren – I thought he was in Europe for a few months?_

_Eddie – he just got back, he wanted to know if I wanted to go to a club with him tonight_

_Loren – why don't you?_

**Eddie leaned in closer to Loren and held her hand, and then in a whisper he said**

_Eddie – because, I would rather spend my free time with my girl_

**This made Loren blush. Eddie thought that Loren was adorable when she blushed. He kissed her cheek softly, which made her blush even more, and then he trailed kisses down her cheek, onto her jawline, across to the other cheek and then turned his attention to her mouth. He loved kissing Loren, her skin was so soft, he never wanted to stop. **

**Just as things started to heat up between the two of them, the car pulled to a stop and Eddie groaned, which made Loren chuckle.**

_Loren – is something wrong Mr Duran? _

_Eddie – I wish we never had to stop that_

_Loren – really? Well maybe we shouldn't stop _**she said in a flirtatious voice**

**She leant in and just as she was about to kiss Eddie, she quickly maneuvered around him, opened the door and climbed out. He couldn't believe that she would tease him like that, she was going to pay for that, so Eddie quickly got out of the car and started to chase Loren, she had already entered the building, so by the time he made it in there, he saw her getting in to the elevator, he started to run but the door's closed before he got in, the last thing he saw was Loren laughing at him. **

**He had to wait for the elevator, and when it finally came he rode it up until the floor just below Jake's office, he got off and took the flight of stairs to the next floor, when he got their he quietly opened the door and snuck around the corner to where the elevators were, he saw Loren trying to hide, so he quietly tip toed up behind her and grabbed her and spun her around. She let out a high pitched scream and then started laughing.**

_Loren – EDDIEEE! Put me down!_

_Eddie – that is what you get for teasing me like that_

**Loren laughed even more**

_Loren – haha, you should have seen your face haha_

_Eddie – oh Loren, you are making things worse for yourself_

_Loren – what do you me- ahhhh eddieee!_

**Eddie had quickly picked her up bridal style and started to carry her through to Jake's office.**

_Loren – put me down, please Eddie, I'm sorry_

_Eddie – I don't believe you_

_Loren – haha_

**Once Eddie got into Jake's office, he carried Loren over to the couch that was in there and dropped Loren on it.**

_Loren – OW!_

**Before Loren had the chance to get back up, Eddie pounced on her and started to tickle her, she started laughing and telling him to stop, but he didn't, she laughed that hard that she had tears running down her face. **

_Jake – what is going on in here?_

**Eddie stopped tickling Loren and they both looked up at a very unimpressed Jake, who was surrounded by a bunch of people in suits, Eddie thought they were from the record label. **

_Eddie – erm….._

_Loren – Eddie's bullying me_

_Eddie – you deserved it_

**Eddie kissed her on the cheek and then stood up, he then put his hand out to Loren to help her up, she looked at his hand for a few seconds before she decided to take it.**

_Jake – well, Loren these men are from Eddie's record label. I had a meeting with them today and I happened to mention you and they were eager to meet you and hear one of your songs, and actually I would love to hear one of your solo songs. But the label want to hear the duet you guys did as well. _

_Loren – I …. I ….._

_Eddie – she would love to_

_Loren – Eddie!_

_Eddie – come on Lo! This is your chance, they will love you I promise_

_Loren – but I don't have my guitar or a piano_

_Eddie – they have a keyboard here, we'll just use that_

_Loren – okay then_

**With that the guys from the record label all stood near Jake's desk and waited for them to set their stuff up. Loren was nervous about which song to sing so Eddie tried to reassure her.**

_Eddie – Lo, you're gonna be great, I know it. Just sing your heart out. _

_Loren – thanks Eddie_

**Loren sat at the keyboard, paused for a few seconds and then started to play.**

**Nightingale (by Demi Lovato)**

I can't sleep tonight  
wide awake and so confused  
everything's in line  
but I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?  
sing to me  
I know your there  
you could be my sanity  
but bring me peace  
sing me to sleep  
say you'll be my nightingale

Somebody speak to me  
cause I'm feeling like hell  
need you to answer me  
I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow  
I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale  
sing to me I know your there  
you could be my sanity  
but bring me peace  
send me to sleep  
say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you  
your words are like a whisper cutting through  
as long as you are with me here tonight  
I'm good

Can you be my nightingale  
feels so close  
I know you're there  
Oh, nightingale  
sing to me  
I know you're there  
cause baby you're my sanity  
you bring me peace  
sing me to sleep  
say you'll be my nightingale

Oh  
Mm, mm  
Mm

**Eddie couldn't believe how beautiful that song was, he walked straight over to Loren and kissed her passionately, he didn't care who was watching, when he pulled away, he saw Loren blushing. Her big brown eyes were staring at him as if she was looking for confirmation that he liked that song, so he nodded and kissed her forehead. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a girl like Loren, especially after everything that he had been through with Chloe. He never thought he would feel like this again. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren had just finished her song, when Eddie walked over to her and kissed her. How did he always manage to give her butterflies whenever he kissed her? She hoped that it would always feel like that when he kissed her. When he finally pulled away, Loren remembered that they weren't alone and she felt her face heating up from embarrassment. When she looked at Eddie, she was trying to find a clue as to how good her song was, he must have noticed that because he nodded his head slightly, kissed her forehead and smiled at her. **

**When she finally turned to Jake and the guys from the record label, they were all smiling.**

_Jake – Loren that was fantastic, right guys, I told you she was good, didn't I?_

_Man – you told us she was good, you didn't tell us she was amazing. Hi Loren, I'm Frank, I am a representative of Starstruck records, it is a pleasure to meet, you. _

_Loren – thank you_

_Frank – so, I know that you still need to sign the papers for Jake, so that he will be your manager, however we thought that now would be a great time to talk you through a contract that the label is willing to offer you. _

_Loren – oh, wow. Thank you. But am I really good enough to be on the same label as Eddie, I mean I'm not anywhere near as good as him._

_Eddie – nonsense! You are already a star, I can see it. One day you will even be bigger than me. _

_Loren – I doubt that_

_Frank – he's right, and Eddie don't get me wrong, but she has the potential to be just as big, if not bigger, than you._

_Eddie – oh trust me, I know, and I'm proud of her. _

**Eddie held Loren's hand and squeezed it. **

_Frank – so let's talk business_

**Eddie and Loren were both sat in the office for about two hours, going through all the details of the record deal as well as the contract with Jake that Loren signed, they also sang '**somewhere only we know**' so the label could get an idea of what the two sounded like together.**

**When Loren left, she officially had a manager and was a part of a huge record label.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie took Loren home so that she could change. Eddie told her that he would be back in an hour to pick her up and take her, Nora and Mel to the restaurant where his dad would be waiting. He then headed home so that he could get changed. **

**He had just gotten home and changed into a pair of black jeans, a dark grey long sleeve t-shirt and put a blazer over it, he then put on a pair of black converse. **

**Just as he opened the door to leave to go to go and pick the girls up, there was a woman stood there, with her fist raised as if she was about to knock. **

_Woman – oh I'm sorry Eddie, I don't mean to bother you, but I am here to talk about Chloe._

**Eddie realised where he had seen her before, it was Chloe's mom. Eddie could not deal with this right now. Why couldn't he just make a clean break from Chloe?**

_Eddie – I'm sorry Ms Kowalski, but I really don't have time for this, I'm meeting some friends for dinner_

_Jacky – and like I said I don't want to bother you, I just wanted to ask you to drop the charges against Chloe_

_Eddie – I can't do that I'm sorry, now if you'll excuse me, I'm already late_

**Eddie locked the door and got into the elevator and exited the building.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren had changed into a black high-low dress, with a halter neck top and silver beading around the waist, she paired that with a pair of black sandal type wedges and her black leather jacket. She did her make up a little more heavier than usual, she had smoky eyes and a little blush. **

_Mel – wow! I'm sorry, I think I'm in the wrong room. I was told my friend Loren Tate would be here_

_Loren – haha, so you like it?_

_Mel – like it? I love it, I came here to help pick something out for tonight, but clearly now that you're a huge superstar who has a record deal, I guess you don't need little ol' me helping you. _

_Loren – you're always so dramatic, I will always need you around, I mean kings had jesters right? _

**Mel threw a pillow at Loren**

_Loren – I'm sorry, I couldn't resist_

_Mel – well if you only need me to stick around to make you laugh and be a fool _**she started walking towards the door**

**Loren started laughing**

_Loren – I said I'm sorry and you know you mean more to me than that. _

_Mel – oh I know, and plus I would still stick around if all you needed me to be is your personal clown, like I said I am riding those coattails all the way to the top_

**Loren laughed again, she loved Mel. She was so lucky to have a friend like her, she always knew how to cheer her up when she was down, and help her solve any problems she may have in her life. She would never leave Mel behind, like Mel said , they were both going to be famous. **

**The doorbell rang and Loren and Mel ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs to meet Eddie. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**As Eddie came through the door he saw Mel walking down the stairs, she was wearing a red dress that came to just above the knee and had a sweetheart neckline, she had paired the dress with a yellow belt and yellow shoes. On anyone else, Eddie would have said the person would have looked like a disaster but Mel actually managed to pull it off. **

**Eddie then caught sight of Loren and his mouth dropped open, she was stunning, he had no idea how he was lucky enough to have her, but he was grateful and he would never take her for granted. **

**As Eddie was staring at Loren, Mel and walked over to Eddie and lifted his chin up and said**

_Mel – stop drooling superstar, your gonna ruin your nice clothes_

_Eddie – haha, why thank you Mel_

**Eddie gave Mel a quick hug and then turned to Loren, who was now stood in front of him, and gave her a kiss and a hug. They then all headed out to the escalade.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**They had just arrived at the restaurant, and Loren was impressed, it was beautiful. She couldn't believe that she was even stepping foot in a place like this, never mind eating here. The hostess, who said her name was Natalia, lead them to a table at the back where Max and another man, who Loren assumed was Ian, were sat. **

**Max stood and greeted everyone with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he then introduced everyone to the man sat at the table. **

_Max – okay, guys this is Ian, Eddie's best friend_

_Ian – hey_

_Loren – it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Loren, Eddie's girlfriend._

_Ian – Eddie's __**girlfriend **__hey?_

_Eddie – yes my girlfriend, why who did you think I was bringing when I said I was bringing my girl?_

_Ian – honestly, Chloe._

_Eddie – eugh, she's locked up, and I plan on keeping it that way_

_Ian – oh, right yeah, I forgot about that mate I am sorry_

_Eddie – hmm_

_Ian – so Loren, it is lovely to meet you, I'm sorry about that, I didn't realise things between Eddie and Chloe were officially over_

_Loren – that's okay, we only just started dating_

**Nora introduced herself to Ian and then it was Mel's turn**

_Mel – hi, I'm Melissa, but everyone calls me Mel. I'm Loren's best friend. It's so very nice to meet you_

**Mel said as she looked Ian up and down, Loren just laughed as she saw Ian stumble over his words**

_Ian – y-yes it is nice to meet you too Mel._

**Everyone took their seats, Loren was in between Eddie and Nora, who was sat next to Max, Mel was sat next to Ian and Max. **

**The waitress came over and took their orders, and whilst they were waiting for their food they were all having mini conversations, Nora and Max, Ian and Mel and Eddie and Loren. When all of a sudden they were interrupted. **

_Woman – Eddie, please can I talk to you, I don't want my daughter going to prison._


	18. Chapter 18

**Recap **

**The waitress came over and took their orders, and whilst they were waiting for their food they were all having mini conversations, Nora and Max, Ian and Mel and Eddie and Loren. When all of a sudden they were interrupted.**

_**Woman – Eddie, please can I talk to you, I don't want my daughter going to prison.**_

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie couldn't believe the nerve of this woman, how dare she come and interrupt a family dinner and ask if I will drop the charges so that her murderer of a daughter can get out of jail. And she asks this in front of his dad, his dad had lost a soul mate, he didn't want to sit there listening to the mother of the woman that killed his soul mate go on about how unfair it is to keep Chloe locked up. Eddie stood up and looked Jacky in the eye.**

_Eddie – Jacky, why are you here?_

_Jacky – because I want what's best for my daughter and you can help with that, if you just drop the charges against her, then I will take her back to Fresno where you will never have to see her again. I promise. I just don't want her spending the rest of her life in prison._

_Eddie – Chloe deserves whatever she gets. She will go to trial, and she will be sentenced. I am not dropping any charges. _

**Eddie was so angry at her, he tried not to show it though. The only reason he didn't start to show his anger was because Loren was sat there. She had had to put up with an aggressive man in her life for 18 years, he wouldn't be that kind of a person around her. He always wanted to be a better person because of her. He noticed that Jacky was crying now.**

_Jacky – Eddie, you loved her at one point, you can't let her suffer._

_Eddie – no, I loved the illusion that she projected. I don't know who your daughter actually is. And I am sure as hell I'm not going to help her. She murdered my mom. A woman who was so friendly and kind, who loved her family and friends and did whatever it took to protect them. Chloe got in her car, after drinking, ran my parents off the road and then just left them there, not caring if they lived or died, and then she had the nerve to go after __**me**__, knowing what she had done, she still wanted to take my money off me, she wanted to use me. That B**** deserves everything she gets. _

_Jacky – _**gasps **_Eddie, please don't say that, honestly she isn't like this, it's just the idea of having fame and fortune that has changed her, as soon as I get her home, she will be fine._

_Eddie – she is a psychotic maniac. She will never change. _

_Jacky – but…._

_Eddie – I don't care Jacky, I don't want to be rude to you, I really don't. After all it isn't your fault that she turned out this way. But I would really appreciate it if you left. I don't want to get security involved, so please, go. _

**Eddie saw Jacky give up, her shoulders sagged in defeat. She turned around and walked away, out of the restaurant. **

**Eddie sat back down and smiled gently at Loren as she put her hand over his. **

_Ian – woah, mate you escaped some messed up in-laws there_

_Eddie – tell me about it_

_Nora – are you okay Eddie?_

_Eddie – I'm fine, thank you for asking though_

_Loren – well, how about we forget about what just happened and enjoy this really nice food. _

**Everyone laughed at Loren's face, she was clearly really excited about the food that was in front of her. **

* * *

**Mel's POV**

**Everyone was having their own conversations.**

**Mel was talking to Ian, she found the conversation really fascinating, Ian was a photographer that had done most of the promo stuff for Eddie's previous tour. He was telling her about all the places he had been to, and how cool it was to have a career doing something he had always loved. He was a lot like Mel, outgoing and lively. He was also extremely attractive. He had blue eyes, and light brown hair that he wore spiked up. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a black jacket over the top, he had paired that with some dark skinny jeans, and all Mel could think was '**wow he looks hot**' she also loved the English accent that he had, he said he was from a place called Hampton in London, she flirted with him and watched him blush every time she did. She thought it was cute. **

**After dinner, before desert, Mel asked Loren to go to the bathroom with her. **

_Mel – omg Lo, Ian is seriously hot!_

_Loren – I thought I saw you two flirting_

_Mel – do you know if he's dating anyone?_

_Loren – erm, I don't think so, Eddie says he's a bit of a player._

_Mel – hmm, I'll be able to make him believe in relationships, even if I can't, it will be worth it to make out with that hottie, and OMG that English accent!_

**Loren laughed at Mel. **

_Loren – Mel! _

_Mel – come on Lo you have to help me, I have to catch his attention._

_Loren – I think you've already done that_

_Mel – really?_

_Loren – did you not see the way he was staring at you, trust me that boy likes you_

_Mel – oh my god how cool would it be if we were both dating at the same time? We have never had boyfriends at the same time, we could go on double dates!_

_Loren – woah, Mel slow down, you have only just met Ian, and like I said he is a bit of a player, you don't know whether you will end up dating him_

_Mel – trust me, I know. He will be so infatuated with me he will be begging me to go out with him_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren loved Mel's optimism, Loren had never been able to think in such a positive way. She always assumed that if anything good happened, then something bad would always follow. Mel on the other hand never thought in a negative way, like with Ian, she thought that he would just automatically go out with her, she doesn't think about the negative side, like if he doesn't like her. Loren admired that she would love to be able to just enjoy life rather than feeling like something bad was just lurking around the corner. **

_Loren – I hope you two start to date, you'd make a cute couple. And you have so much in common, with all the photography stuff. _

_Mel – I know right. Ian and I are going to be ten times cuter than 'LEDDIE' _

_Loren – leddie?_

_Mel – yeah, your couple name, you know Loren and Eddie equals leddie_

_Loren – did you come up with that?_

_Mel – no! However I wish I did it's so freaking adorable. Have you not been online? _

_Loren – no why?_

**Mel pulled her phone out and went onto a gossip site she then passed the phone to Loren. The article said. '**_**bye bye Cloed, thank god that that relationship has tanked. She was a self-absorbed spoiled little brat, and it was about time Eddie Duran realised that. Did everyone see him publicly out her? Wow she didn't see that coming did she? For anyone living under a rock, Chloe did an interview with Lily Parks to try and ruin Eddie's reputation, she said he cheated on her, however Eddie walked on stage and verbally slapped her (go on Eddie!) he said that she cheated on him with Tyler Rorke. Not only did he make her look like a slut, but he also stated that she was the one who killed his mom, Katy Duran, two years ago in a tragic car accident. So it looks like the wicked witch of LA has finally had her downfall. **_

_**Also in the Lily Parks interview we found out that Eddie has a new girlfriend (didn't take him too long did it?) her name is Loren Tate, and she has been spotted with him before, when Eddie visited her at the hospital after she was severely beaten by her father (which was also made known by Chloe Carter in the interview) Eddie confirmed that the pair are dating, and he is extremely protective of her. She is adorable though, the pictures of the two kissing outside her house were just too cute. So am I the only one that is rooting for 'leddie'. Who is happy that the two of them are together now that Chloe (or should I say Cynthia, another big reveal from Eddie) is out of the picture? Please post your thoughts below, I am dying to know how everyone feels about the new 'IT' couple. Move over brangelina, leddie are here to stay!**_

_Loren – OMG, I can't believe we have a couple name. _

_Mel – it's so cute, I wonder what mine and Ian's will be?_

_Loren – I'm glad they didn't start hating on me though_

_Mel – are you kidding me? I don't think you will ever have to deal with that, you are following Chloe Carter! Even Satan would look like an angel compared to her. _

_Loren – haha good point_

_Mel – so you really like Eddie then?_

_Loren – oh Mel, he's the best. He always looks after me and makes sure that I am comfortable with everything that we do._

_Mel – have you …. _**She gave Loren a funny look and wiggled her eye brows **

_Loren – no Mel we haven't slept together, we've only been dating a few days_

_Mel – I know but you've known him for a while_

_Loren – only a few weeks, I'm not ready for that, and he understands that_

_Mel – I'm so happy for you Lo. You seem really happy with him. _

_Loren – I am_

_Mel – but isn't it a little weird to see Max and Nora flirting_

_Loren – what, they're not flirting_

_Mel – I hate to break it to you Lo but they are, your mom keep's giggling at Max's jokes which, by the way, are not even remotely funny._

_Loren – so maybe she's being polite_

_Mel – come on, your mom was just as big a fan of Max as you are of Eddie, you're telling me that you wouldn't have flirted with him if it were the other way around tonight?_

_Loren – I …. I …._

_Mel – that's what I thought_

_Loren – well as long as she is happy, I don't care_

_Mel – Max is hot though, I see where Eddie gets it from_

_Loren – Mel!_

_Mel – come on Lo, you know I'm right_

_Loren – mm hmm_

**Loren looked in the mirror to make sure her make-up and hair were okay. She thought it was weird that Max and Nora were flirting but at the end of the day, Loren wanted her mom to be happy, especially after everything that had happened with Trent. Loren then turned to Mel and said**

_Loren – we should probably get back out to them_

_Mel – yeah you don't want them thinking we fell down the toilet_

_Loren – good point haha_

**With that the girls exited the bathroom and headed to their table for desert.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**The girls were in the bathroom, Eddie had always found it strange when girls went to the bathroom together. Men would find it creepy and weird if they were asked to go to the bathroom. As soon as they left Ian came and sat next to Eddie.**

_Ian – dude, Mel is hot! Is she single?_

_Eddie – I am going to warn you once, stay away from Mel!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Recap **

_**Eddie's POV**_

_**The girls were in the bathroom, Eddie had always found it strange when girls went to the bathroom together. Men would find it creepy and weird if they were asked to go to the bathroom. As soon as they left Ian came and sat next to Eddie.**_

_**Ian – dude, Mel is hot! Is she single?**_

_**Eddie – I am going to warn you once, stay away from Mel!**_

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

_Eddie – I am going to warn you once, stay away from Mel!_

_Ian – woah mate, I was just asking. Is there a reason why I have to stay away from her?_

_Eddie – yeah, you're a player_

_Ian – ouch, that stung a bit mate_

_Eddie – I am being serious Ian, I don't want her getting hurt, she is a sweet girl and she doesn't deserve to get her heart broken_

_Ian – you have such little faith in me mate_

_Eddie – no, I just know what you're like_

_Ian – it's different this time, I promise. When I talk to her it's like no-one else in the world exists. She understands me. _

_Eddie – do you really mean that or do you just think she's hot?_

_Ian – well, she's definitely good looking, but no that's not what I mean. I can actually have a conversation with her. _

_Eddie – so you were just thinking of asking her on a date? _

_Ian – yeah, do you think she would say yes to a date?_

**Eddie took a good look at his best friend, and for once he believed that he was serious about Mel. He usually just hooked up with girls one night and then left in the morning. He never talked about taking them on a date. Eddie wanted to be happy for his friend, he deserved to find someone just like Eddie had found Loren, but he also didn't want Mel to get hurt, after the way she treats Loren, the least Eddie owed her was to make sure she didn't get hurt. **

_Eddie – if you are serious about dating her then ask her out, Ian I want you to be happy, but I mean it when I say, if you hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down and I will kill you!_

_Ian – okay, I promise mate, I just wanna get to know her better I swear. So you never answered my question, is she single?_

_Eddie – yeah I think she is. So how about I help you out, I will take Loren and Nora home, and you can offer to drive Mel so that you can spend some more time with her okay? _

_Ian – thanks mate, I owe you one._

_Eddie – just don't hurt her_

_Ian – got it_

**Eddie noticed the girls coming back to the table and Ian got up and went back to his seat next to Mel. Loren looked at Eddie and gave him a questioning glance.**

_Eddie – what?_

_Loren – what was that about?_

_Eddie – oh nothing_

_Loren – really? _

_Eddie – yes, it was nothing_

_Loren – I don't believe you_

_Eddie – fine _**he leant in and whispered to Loren **_Ian likes Mel_

_Loren – REALLY?! _**she practically shouted**

**Everyone around the table looked at her and she smiled shyly and told them to go back to their desert. **

_Eddie – any louder Loren? _**Eddie laughed**

_Loren – I'm sorry, it's just that she was just asking me about Ian, haha she asked if he was single and what he was like. _

_Eddie – well I told him to take her home tonight, so it gives them time together_

**Loren looked worried **

_Eddie – Lo what's up?_

_Loren – I don't think that's the best idea_

_Eddie – why?_

_Loren – Mel's mom is a little overprotective, she may not appreciate a 23 year old bringing her 18 year old home from dinner_

_Eddie – oh oh_

**Whilst Eddie and Loren were in deep conversation Mel and Ian had already left. Eddie tried calling Ian, but it went straight to voicemail. **

_Eddie – well, I guess we're just going to have to hear the stories tomorrow, haha_

_Loren – you're cruel. Trust me if you had ever met Lisa, you wouldn't have sent your friend there _

**They both laughed. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**After another 30 minutes everyone left the restaurant, Max offered to take Nora home, so Eddie drove Loren home. **

_Eddie – do you have to get home straight away?_

_Loren – no, I don't think my mom would mind, she knows I am with you_

_Eddie – good_

**Eddie took a left turn and headed in the complete opposite direction of her house. For the entire ride, the two of them just talked about random things and laughed. When Eddie finally pulled the car to a stop, Loren looked out of the window. They were at Mulholland Drive. **

**Eddie got out of the car first and walked around the car to help Loren out. He then took her to the edge of the hill to look at the view of LA. They both sat down. **

_Loren – it's so pretty here_

_Eddie – I know, I love to come up here when I need inspiration_

_Loren – really? I can see how it inspires you _**she whispered**

**Loren loved it when Eddie took her to his secret spots, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. She started thinking about how lucky she was to have a guy like Eddie. However her thoughts were interrupted when Eddie said something.**

_Eddie – do you want to hear a new song that I've been working on?_

_Loren – do I even have to answer that?_

**Eddie chuckled**

_Eddie – I guess not_

_Loren – come on any fan would love to hear you sing privately for them_

_Eddie – is that all you are, a fan? _

_Loren – hmm, maybe haha_

_Eddie – well Ms Tate, if that's how it is, I guess you can wait 'til my album comes out to hear my songs, just like all my other __**fans**_

**Loren laughed**

_Loren - alright come on Eddie! I have special privileges since I'm your girlfriend_

_Eddie – hmm, yes you do _**he said as he kissed her gently**

**Loren started to lean into the kiss when all of a sudden Eddie pulled back, Loren didn't want him to break the kiss so she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer again. He gave in for a few minutes and started kissing her, he pushed her onto the ground so that he was lying on top of her and deepened the kiss. It could have been minutes or hours that had passed, Loren wasn't sure, but she didn't want this to end, Eddie's hands were roaming all over her body and it felt amazing. However his hand grazed the top of her leg and she froze. She wasn't ready for anything more just yet, Eddie noticed that she had frozen and pulled away. **

_Eddie – it's okay Loren, I am not going to do anything that you're not comfortable with, I promise. We can wait, I'm not going anywhere. _

_Loren – thank you _**she whispered**

_Eddie – and plus, our first time is not going to be outside where someone could walk up on us, I'm going to make it unforgettable. _**He whispered in her ear. **

**Loren blushed, she loved how patient he was with her, he didn't have to be after all he could have any girl in the world. **

_Loren – so, let me hear this new song then_

_Eddie – haha oh yeah I almost forget. You keep distracting me Ms Tate. _

_Loren – that's what I'm here for Mr Duran_

**Eddie ran to the car and grabbed his guitar and came back and sat in front of Loren. **

**Better Than I Know Myself (by Adam Lambert)**

Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you.

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart  
Cause I need you need now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world I would die without

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

**Loren was almost in tears the song was beautiful, she loved how he knew that she had insecurities. She always wondered why Eddie would be with her when he could have any girl in the world, he could have a princess if he wanted one. But instead he chose her, plain old Loren Tate, and Loren always wondered when he would walk out of the door, after all how could she expect him to love her after what her own father did to her, if her own dad can't love her, she can't expect anyone else to either. **

**She leant over to Eddie and kissed him. It wasn't as heated as the previous kiss but it was full of love and understanding and Loren didn't want to pull away. When she did Eddie looked into her eyes.**

_Eddie – I take it you liked it then?_

_Loren – yes, it was beautiful, you are putting that on your album right?_

_Eddie – of course, after all I want the world to know how I feel about the incredible Loren Tate. _

**Loren smiled at him and then gave him a hug. She then grabbed the guitar off of him. When he looked at her questioningly she simply said. **

_Loren – I have a song for you to hear_

_Eddie – ooh, okay then_

**Loren started strumming the guitar and after a few seconds she started to sing. **

**Give Your Heart A Break (by Demi Lovato)**

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are, so close, yet so far  
How did I pass the test.  
When will you realize  
Baby I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one night to live  
And there's no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday, you went home alone,  
There were tears in your eyes,  
I called your cell phone, my love,  
But you did not reply  
The world is ours if we want it,  
We can take it, if you just take my hand,  
There's no turning back now  
Baby try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one night to live  
And there's no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one,  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run  
Woah oh oh

Don't wanna break your heart,  
Wanna give your heart a break,  
I know you're scared it's wrong, Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one night to live,  
And there's no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break

Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes,  
You try to smile it away,  
Some things you can't disguise,  
Don't wanna break your heart,  
Baby I can ease the ache (the ache)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,  
There's just so much you can take,  
Give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you never fall in love

**Eddie pulled Loren into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear**

_Eddie – I love it Lo_

_Loren – really?_

_Eddie – yeah, I can't wait to hear it on your album_

**Loren pulled back and stared into Eddie's big brown eyes**

_Loren - I forgot about that_

_Eddie – how can you forget about it?_

_Loren – that's what I do when I'm nervous, I block whatever I'm nervous about, out. _

_Eddie – well you can't do that with this, okay? You will do amazing, and plus you have a few days to prepare before they send you into the studio, and I will be there with you the entire time. _

_Loren – I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Eddie – I feel the same way. _

**They kissed again, just a peck. But it still gave Loren butterflies.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

**Eddie had taken Loren home and had just walked into his penthouse. He put his bag down and grabbed a bottle of water before sitting down at the piano to jot down some lyrics that had come to him whilst he was out with Loren. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Eddie stood up slowly and looked at the clock on the wall. He wondered why someone would be calling this late at night. **

**He opened the door and the next thing he knew there was a fist flying towards his face. The mysterious person's fist connected with Eddie's face and knocked him down. **

**All Eddie could think was '**what is happening**'**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Eddie's POV **_

_**Eddie had taken Loren home and had just walked into his penthouse. He put his bag down and grabbed a bottle of water before sitting down at the piano to jot down some lyrics that had come to him whilst he was out with Loren. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Eddie stood up slowly and looked at the clock on the wall. He wondered why someone would be calling this late at night. **_

_**He opened the door and the next thing he knew there was a fist flying towards his face. The mysterious person's fist connected with Eddie's face and knocked him down. **_

_**All Eddie could think was 'what is happening'**_

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie was lying on the floor after being knocked down. He had no idea why someone was at his house at this time of night. When he propped himself up he recognised the man stood in his doorway. **

_Eddie – what the hell? _

_Man – hmm, bet you thought you wouldn't have to deal with me again __**Ed!**_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren had just gotten home after her and Eddie had taken a drive up to Mulholland Drive. She was in her own little world, thinking about how sweet Eddie was and how great it was to kiss him. When someone cleared their throat and interrupted her thoughts. **

_Loren – hey mom, were you waiting up for me?_

_Nora - I think I was I have no other explanation for why I'm still up. I was expecting you home a little sooner._

**Nora was looking at Loren questioningly. The way she stared made Loren a little uncomfortable, it was as if she could see straight through her. **

_Loren – I know, but Eddie and I went for a drive_

_Nora – a drive? I didn't think people did that anymore_

_Loren – yeah Eddie took me to Mulholland, he said that that's where he goes when he needs inspiration._

_Nora – really_

_Loren – yeah, it was so romantic, he even showed me a new song. And then I played him one that I have been working on. _

_Nora – is that all that happened? _

_Loren – what do you mean?_

_Nora – well when I was younger, when people drove up to Mulholland it wasn't to go and see the sights, if you know what I mean_

**Loren was slightly confused for a few seconds until realisation dawned on her. Her mom thought that she and Eddie had…. No she couldn't think that Eddie was that type of man, he wouldn't let their first time be in the back of his car, how could she think of Eddie that way?**

_Loren – mom! I would never do that. That's gross. And I do not want to know how you know about what people did up there when you were younger. _**Loren was angry she couldn't help but raise her voice slightly.**

_Nora – well, you can't expect me not to worry, he is a 21 year old man. He is almost 22! You're still my baby girl. And no matter what, I will always worry about you_

_Loren – Eddie isn't like that…_

_Nora – honey, all men are like that_

_Loren – not Eddie, he cares about me. He wouldn't try to do anything that I'm not ready for. And I'm not ready for that!_

_Nora – oh thank goodness. Loren you don't have to feel obliged to take things further with him, you take as much time as needed, hopefully you won't be ready until your almost 30._

_Loren – seriously mom, I'm not a kid anymore_

_Nora – I know, I know, that fact terrifies me, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I mean he's Eddie Duran, he's a rockstar, rockstars don't have the best reputation when it comes to dating._

_Loren – mom you have met Eddie, you know he isn't like that. He would never use me like that. _

_Nora – I'm glad you have such faith in him, and I hope you are right about him, he seem like a genuinely nice person, but Lo, all I am trying to say, is take things slowly, he has only just gotten out of a bad relationship with Chloe. _

_Loren – so you think I'm a rebound? _**Loren said as she stared her mother in her eyes and folded her arms. **

**Loren was stubborn, she knew that. She shouldn't be arguing with her mom, but Eddie would never hurt her. And she hated anyone saying otherwise. **

_Nora – Loren, that's not what I meant_

_Loren – then what did you mean?_

_Nora – I know that he cares about you, but is he really ready for another relationship so soon after Chloe?_

_Loren – well, we are taking things slowly_

_Nora – good, that's all I ask. I don't want to see you with a broken heart. You have been through so much already._

_Loren – Eddie is helping me through that. He doesn't look at me with pity whenever we talk about what happened, he just cuddles me and gives me answers to any problems I may have. And he has done that since before we even started dating. He has been there for me, I don't want you telling me that he is just using me for sex, he isn't that guy, those types of people wouldn't have sat there with a beaten and broken girl, listening to her cry and tell him all the awful things she has been through, he wouldn't have held that girl whilst she slept just to keep the nightmares away. _

_Nora – oh Loren…_

_Loren – I don't like it when you question my judgement. I don't trust people easily, so you should trust that when I let someone in, like I have done with Eddie, they have to be amazing people. I don't want to get hurt again either mom, so please trust my judgement, Eddie is a good guy and he would never hurt me that way. _

_Nora – I'm sorry baby, I didn't know you felt like that, why didn't you tell me. _

_Loren – because I don't want you feeling worse about what happened. If you just get to know Eddie better you will see what I see in him. I'm staying at Mel's tonight, I need to talk to her. _

_Nora – Loren – please, talk to me…_

_Loren – I will see you tomorrow. _

**With that Loren walked out of the Tate house and climbed into her car and started to drive. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

_Man – hmm, bet you thought you wouldn't have to deal with me again __**Ed!**_

_Eddie – Tyler! What the hell are you doing here?_

_Tyler – well, I thought I would just pop round and knock some sense into you, you are going to drop the charges that Chloe is facing_

_Eddie – or else what _**Eddie said as he stood back up**

**Tyler didn't answer he just took another swing at Eddie, however Eddie anticipated the move and ducked. Eddie punched Tyler in his ribs, so that he would catch his breath and pause for a second, it worked, that's all Eddie needed to stand up straight and punch Tyler in the face, Tyler fell to the ground and Eddie fell on top of him, he continued to punch Tyler as well as take punches from him. They were both yelling profanities at one another. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren was supposed to be going to Mel's however when she parked the car she realised that she was actually at Eddie's place. She wondered why she was here, it must be because she felt bad about how her mom saw Eddie, she just wanted to be with him. She wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that it was natural for her mom to be worried about her 18 year old daughter dating a 21 year old man. Loren decided that she would get mighty Mel's opinion tomorrow but right now she just wanted Eddie's arms wrapped around her. **

**She climbed out of the car and headed inside. She was greeted by the doorman. **

_Jeffery – hello, can I help you?_

_Loren – hi, I'm here to see Eddie Duran_

_Jeffery – and your name is?_

_Loren – Loren Tate _

**Loren noticed that Jeffery was looking at a list, of course there was a list of who was allowed to go up to Eddie's apartment. She was stupid for even coming here, her name wouldn't be on the list, she hadn't ever been here before so why would Eddie add it to the list of approved people. Loren was about to turn around and head to Mel's when Jeffery said**

_Jeffery – ah Ms Tate, there you are. It's lovely to finally meet you, Eddie added you a few weeks ago and I was curious to see who had made the list without actually coming here with Eddie first. _

**Loren sighed in relief. She couldn't believe Eddie had added her to the list. He had said that she was welcome at his house anytime she needed to talk but when she actually made it here she doubted that he would have put her name on the list, after all she wasn't anyone special. She needed to stop thinking that way, she chastised herself, she was Eddie Duran's girlfriend, so clearly he saw something special in her. **

_Loren – thank you, it's nice to meet you…?_

_Jeffery – Jeffery, Ms Tate_

_Loren – well it's nice to meet you Jeffery, and please call me Loren. _

**Jeffery smiled at Loren. **

_Jeffery – thank you Loren, please head straight up, his apartment in the only one on that floor_

**Jeffery said as Loren climbed into the elevator and he pressed the top floor button on the elevator. **

**Loren was a little nervous, after all he wasn't expecting her. What if he didn't want to see her? He had just spent hours with her. She started to think that this was a bad idea. When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. She heard two people shouting at each other. When she walked over to Eddie's door, which was open, she saw that Eddie was fighting with another man. **

_Loren – what is going on!?_

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

_Loren – what is going on!?_

**Tyler and Eddie stopped the fighting, and looked up at Loren from their position on the floor. **

**The room was silent and filled with tension. **

_Loren – Eddie, why are you fighting _**she sounded so vulnerable. **

**Eddie didn't want Loren to see him in an aggressive state, he always tried to be calm around her, and he felt awful that she had just witnessed him fighting aggressively with someone. **

**Before Eddie could say anything Tyler jumped up and walked over to Loren. **

_Tyler – I'm just teaching pretty boy here a lesson. He thinks it's okay to frame innocent people for murder._

_Loren – ahhh, you must be Tyler Rorke_

_Tyler – you know that huh _**he said with a smug smile on his face **_I guess you've seen my work then?_

_Loren – no actually, you reputation precedes you._

_Tyler – oh really, and what reputation is that._

**Eddie watched in amazement as Tyler started to flirt with Loren, he had now stood up and was staring at what was unfolding between the two. He was shocked at how kind and gentle Loren was being, after everything that Eddie had told Loren about Tyler and she was being nice to him! He was angry, he felt his anger boil all over his body. He felt betrayed, how could Loren act like that around Tyler. Before Eddie had a chance to step in and tell them both to get out of his house, Loren answered Tyler's question.**

_Loren – oh, just that you're a disgusting, lying, sleaze bag that has nothing better to do other than make other people's life a misery. Chloe deserves to be where she is, and no matter how many times you try and punch Eddie he is never going to drop the charges against that cheating, pathetic murderer. And honestly, I don't know what either of you see in her, if I were you Tyler I'd take a good hard, long look in the mirror, at the end of the day she pushed you to the side and was ashamed to be with you, just because she thought that she could screw Eddie over for every penny he has. So why are you fighting battles for someone who doesn't even care for you. You are pathetic!_

**Eddie was so proud of Loren in that moment. He couldn't believe he doubted that she would ever like someone like Tyler. **

_Tyler – how dare you _**he said as he stepped closer to Loren, she didn't even flinch **_you don't know me, you have no idea what our relationship is like. _

_Loren – I'm guessing it's pretty much none existent, considering she is locked up behind bars_

**Eddie laughed. Tyler clearly didn't like the fact that he was being verbally beaten by a girl. **

**Tyler thought that he could take a swing at Loren, but Eddie was one step ahead of him, he had grabbed Tyler's arm before it connected with Loren's body and pulled it back at an odd angle, he felt something snap, and Tyler screamed out in pain. Eddie looked over to Loren, she looked a little shocked, but Eddie didn't have time to feel bad about acting like this in front of her, Tyler was trying to hit Eddie with his good arm, but Eddie kicked Tyler behind the knees and watched him fall to the ground. Eddie turned to Loren**

_Eddie – Loren could you get the phone and just press one, it will take you straight through to security, tell them to get up here ASAP and tell them to get the police please. _

_Loren – yes_

_Eddie – everything Loren said to you was true, you are pathetic, why can't you just leave me alone, I am done with all this Chloe drama. I don't want her, you can have her. _

_Tyler – I don't have her, she's locked up_

_Eddie – she killed my mom, she's gonna go down for what she did, end of. _

_Tyler – and I will fight you all the way, I will make sure you and your pathetic high school girlfriend will suffer. What do you see in her, she's a little plain compared to Chloe isn't she? _

**Eddie just punched Tyler in the mouth instead of answering his question. **

_Eddie – don't you ever speak about Loren like that again, she is way out of your league, the only kind of girls you can get are sad pathetic gold digging whores that don't even care about you. How does it feel to have my sloppy seconds Tyler? You were just the backup plan for Chloe, you mean nothing to her, and you never will. _

**The security then came through the door with two police officers trailing behind them. The security guards went and picked Tyler up and held him by his arms. The police officers walked over to Eddie.**

_Officer 1 – what can we do for you Mr Duran?_

_Eddie – I want him arrested for assault and breaking and entering_

_Tyler – What! I didn't break in he opened the door. _

_Eddie – barely, you decided to punch me and then walk into my home, without my permission. _

_Officer 2 – if he attacked you how do you explain Mr Rorke's injuries?_

_Eddie – self-defence, after he broke into my house and started to hit me I hit him back, then when Loren came up, he tried to hit her, so I simply grabbed his arm to pull him away from her, it's not my fault if something broke._

_Officer 1 – Miss….. _**he said as he looked at Loren**

_Loren – Tate, Loren Tate_

_Officer 1 – Miss Tate, is what Mr Duran saying the truth?_

_Loren – I only got here after Tyler arrived, I saw the two fighting. Tyler was on top of Eddie punching his face, and then when they noticed I was there they stopped and Tyler walked over to me with a menacing look in his eyes, he then tried to hit me but Eddie managed to stop him. _

_Officer 1 – thank you Miss Tate, Mr Duran, we will deal with Mr Rorke, are you formally pressing charges?_

_Eddie – yes, I am sick and tired of him and Chloe Carter trying to barge into my life and hurt me. You might want to ask him about the night of the accident that killed my mom, he was in the car that night with Chloe, isn't that obstructing the course of justice, for not coming forward with information about a murder? _

_Officers – we will look into that for you Mr Duran_

_Eddie – thank you, good night_

_Officers – goodbye Mr Duran_

_Loren and Eddie – bye Tyler _

**With that the police and security guards escorted Tyler out of the penthouse. **

**Eddie turned to Loren. **

_Eddie – I'm sorry about that, you shouldn't have to deal with stuff like that when you come all the way over here to see me._

_Loren – does that happen often?_

_Eddie – honestly, recently it's happened quite often, I keep having people show up at my door trying to cause trouble, Chloe, Jacky and now Tyler. I'm kind of tired of it. _

**Loren laughed**

_Loren – well hopefully you won't have to deal with that anymore. _

_Eddie – hopefully _

**But he doubted it would be that simple. Chloe always seemed to find a way to worm her way back into his life. **

_Eddie – so why are you here, is everything okay?_

_Loren – hmm, my mom and I got into an argument _

_Eddie – what about?_

_Loren – actually, you_

_Eddie – why me?_

_Loren – because, she thinks that you aren't ready for a relationship and that you are just looking for a rebound, when she found out about us going to Mulholland, she freaked, she thought that we… you know….. slept together….._

**Loren looked at the ground as she said the last part, her face had gone a deep shade of red. Eddie thought it was cute that she got embarrassed by mentioning sex. He smiled and stepped closer to her, he lifted her chin, and then rested his hand on her cheek as he stared deeply into her eyes. **

_Eddie – Loren, there is no need to be embarrassed. You know that I'm not using you right?_

_Loren – I know that's what I said to my mom, it's just she had a good point when she said that you had only just broken up with Chloe, how can you care about me that quickly?_

_Eddie – you make it very easy to care about you. Chloe and I had grown distant in the last few months that we were dating. I wasn't even that upset that the relationship was over, the thing that hurt the most was the betrayal. _

**Eddie pulled Loren over to the couch. He sat down and then guided her onto his lap. She snuggled into his chest, and he loved it. It felt so right. **

_Loren – I know that you think that, but I just can't help but have insecurities about how you can even like me, I'm just a plain teenage girl from the valley, and you're a rockstar. Sometimes I forget that, but it's who you are. _

_Eddie – I care about you because you forget about me being a rockstar, you make me feel like a normal guy. You aren't interested in me for my money or the fame. And that's what I lo- like about you. _

**Was he about to say love just then? Did he love Loren? Was it too soon to feel like that? Eddie just didn't know. He knew he really liked Loren, he cared about her a lot and he wouldn't be able to live without her. But was it love?**

_Loren – so that's why you like me? I'm not just a rebound? You aren't just going to try and sleep with me and then walk away?_

_Eddie – I told you before, I am not going to pressure you into anything. I am not going anywhere. Even when we do get to that stage of our relationship, do you really think that I could walk away from you?_

**Loren smiled shyly up at Eddie.**

_Loren – but how can you care about me when my own father didn't care about me? All he did was hurt me. _

**Loren started to cry. Eddie knew how broken Loren felt after everything that Trent had put her through. It angered Eddie to know that someone had caused Loren that much pain. **

**He held her until her tears stopped running down her face. **

_Eddie – I will always care about you, I know you think that that is impossible from the way Trent treated you. But he was just a cold hearted monster, he was an idiot for not realising what a special daughter he had. I will never let you feel like that, I promise. _

_Loren – yeah?_

_Eddie – always_

**Eddie and Loren then sat and watched a movie for a while. Then they talked about different things, Eddie told Loren about what it was like to go on tour, and she was genuinely interested. Not like Chloe, she would never listen to his stories, she only wanted to talk about herself and how she wanted to be an actress. **

**When Eddie looked at the clock he realised how late it was, it was almost 3 in the morning. **

_Eddie – hey Lo, are you gonna go home or do you just want to stay here. _

_Loren – can I stay here? _

_Eddie – sure, now do you want to stay in the guest room or in with me?_

**Loren looked nervous, she smiled shyly at him and he knew the answer. **

_Eddie – come on then, I will get you something to wear for bed. _

**Eddie took Loren into his bedroom. He went into his closet and found some sweatpants and a t-shirt that Loren could wear. When he came back Loren was looking at the photo's he had on his dresser. **

_Loren – you look really happy_

_Eddie – I was when my mom was around _

**Eddie loved the particular photo that Loren was looking at, it was of him and his mom when he went to Disneyland for his 18****th**** birthday. It was amazing, it was just him and his mom and pops, the park got closed for the day so that he didn't get bombarded with fans, he would do anything to relive that moment. **

_Loren – I'd have loved to have met her_

_Eddie- she'd have loved you, you remind me of her. _

**Loren smiled and kissed him gently. She then took the clothes that he had gotten for her and went into the bathroom to change. Eddie quickly changed and climbed on the bed.**

**When Loren came out of the bathroom, he was flicking through the channels on his TV and all Eddie could think when he looked at her was '**wow she's beautiful**' she may have only been dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, but they were so big on her that they almost drowned her, Eddie thought it was cute. **

_Loren – are you ok with me staying here?_

_Eddie – of course, come here_

**Loren climbed onto the bed and snuggled next to him, Eddie thought that he could get used to this. **

_Loren – how's your face? I saw Tyler get in a few good punches_

_Eddie – haha, well whatever he did to me I gave back 10 times worse_

_Loren – I'm sure you did_

**They both sat there watching the TV and Eddie felt Loren snuggle a little bit closer to him. He looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. He stroked her cheek and stared at her face. She really was the most beautiful person in the world, why couldn't he have met her first? Why did he have to go through all of that trouble with Chloe? As he lay there staring at this brunette beauty, he realised something.**

_Eddie – I love you Loren Tate _**he whispered**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Recap **_

_**They both sat there watching the TV and Eddie felt Loren snuggle a little bit closer to him. He looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. He stroked her cheek and stared at her face. She really was the most beautiful person in the world, why couldn't he have met her first? Why did he have to go through all of that trouble with Chloe? As he lay there staring at this brunette beauty, he realised something.**_

_**Eddie – I love you Loren Tate he whispered**_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

_Eddie – I love you Loren Tate_

**What did he just say? Did Eddie Duran just tell her he loved her? Loren sat up so fast she was surprised she didn't have whiplash. **

_Loren – what did you just say?_

**Eddie looked shocked**

_Eddie – I thought you were asleep_

_Loren – oh no, you can't get away with it that easily, what did you just say?_

_Eddie – please Loren I don't want to scare you away_

_Loren – Eddie!_

_Eddie – fine _**he sighed**_ I said I love you_

_Loren – did you mean it?_

_Eddie – of course I meant it, why wouldn't I?_

_Loren – I don't know_

_Eddie – I don't expect you to say it back or anything, I just knew I had to say-_

_Loren – shh, I love you too _**she whispered as she placed her lips gently on his**

**Loren couldn't believe that this was happening, Eddie loved her, he actually loved her! She was so happy in this moment that she never wanted it to end. **

**Eddie pulled away first, he had a big bright smile on his face and his brown eyes were sparkling. He kissed her cheek and said**

_Eddie – I don't want to have to do this but, we should really get some sleep, you have school in a few hours and I have a meeting that I can't miss. _

_Loren – okay_

**She lay back down and pulled his arms around her, he moved so close to her that Loren could feel his breath on her face. **

**The last thing she remembered before drifting off was Eddie saying**

_Eddie – I love you_

_Loren – I love you too_

**With that she fell into a blissfully peaceful sleep.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**The next day Loren awoke next to the most gorgeous man ever. Eddie looked so peaceful when he slept, he looked younger somehow, more innocent. She sat there staring at his face and wondered how a man like this could love her. Yes she said LOVE! She couldn't believe it, she couldn't wait to share the news with Mel. As Loren was thinking about the night before when the man of her dreams confessed his love for her, she saw his eyelids flutter open.**

_Eddie – hey there beautiful_

_Loren – hey handsome, how did you sleep?_

_Eddie – it was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time, I could get used to cuddling up next to you._

_Loren – hmm, me too. But I hate to break it to you but I have to get ready and go to school._

_Eddie – eugh! I don't want you to go _**he said as he rolled over, wrapped and arm around Loren's waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck.**

_Loren –haha I know, and I don't want to go either, but you also have a meeting this morning don't you?_

_Eddie – oh yeah, I almost forgot. _**His breath tickled her neck**

_Loren – what would you do without me?_

_Eddie – I never want to find out. _

**Loren kissed Eddie lightly before jumping out of bed and heading for a shower. **

**Once she was clean and dressed, she stepped back into the bedroom and saw Eddie lying on the bed with his phone in his hand. **

**Loren looked at the clock and saw that she was going to be late. So she ran over to Eddie and said a quick goodbye before she ran out the door and rushed to school. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie had just gotten ready when his phone rang.**

_Eddie – hello_

_Jake – Eduardo, where are you? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago_

_Eddie – I'm sorry I woke up a little bit late, and Loren stayed, so I had to wait for her to finish in the bathroom._

_Jake – hold up, Loren spent the night with you?_

_Eddie – not like that, she came round here last night after an argument with her mom. Oh and speaking of last night, Tyler showed up here and started beating the crap outta me. _

_Jake – seriously, that guy has some nerves. What did you do?_

_Eddie – I hit him back, but when Loren got here he tried flirting with her, but when she told him what a disgusting pathetic loser he was, he tried to hit her, so I may have accidently broken or dislocated his arm by trying to stop him. _**Eddie said proudly**

_Jake – and you don't seem the least bit sorry for hurting him like that_

_Eddie – it's his own fault, he shouldn't have been here to start with_

_Jake – how do you know he won't press charges?_

_Eddie – because I already had him arrested. _

_Jake - really?_

_Eddie – yeah, I had him done for breaking and entering and assault, I may have also mentioned that he was also in the car with Chloe the night of the accident. _

_Jake – well hopefully that keeps him away for a while. But Eddie I need to see you down at the office ASAP. We need to talk about the album. _

_Eddie – okay I'm on my way_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**She arrived at school and saw Mel waiting beside a tree. She walked straight up to her. Loren saw that Mel had a big smile on her face. **

_Loren – spill it!_

_Mel – ohmygodlorenianisamazinghelikesallthesamethingsasidoandhessuperhot! _

**Loren couldn't hear a single thing Mel had said because she said it that fast.**

_Loren – wow Mel slow down, breathe and then tell me what happened._

_Mel – oh Lo, he is amazing. He is hot. __**And **__hekissedme!_

_Loren – he kissed you?!_

**Mel nodded and smiled a smile that lit up her eyes and made them sparkle with pure happiness.**

**Loren hugged Mel and said**

_Loren – I'm so happy for you, he seems like a really cool guy, so when are you seeing him again?_

_Mel – tonight _**she squealed**

_Loren - Did your mom see him? Because I didn't realise that he was taking you home and I started panicking because I know what your mom is like, especially when there's a boy involved. _

_Mel – she did see him, and at first she freaked out, she pulled him into the house and sat him on the sofa, and that's when the interrogation started._

_Loren – oh oh_

_Mel – mm hmm, that's what I thought, but he sat there calmly and answered both Lisa and Gus's questions and smiled, he didn't seem bothered by it at all._

_Loren – wow he's brave_

_Mel – I know right, even I get a little scared of Lisa. But anyway, when they had asked all the questions they could think of, and they asked a lot! I mean they asked him all about his parents, what England was like, what he does as a job, they even asked about his medical history and how he did at school. And he answered all of them! But after that, Lisa smiled, like a real smile! I thought it would have killed her, I didn't know she had it in her to smile. _

_Loren – haha_

_Mel – and then she said that she didn't mind him dating me_

_Loren – seriously?!_

_Mel – yep, I thought I was dreaming, but no, I wasn't because when I woke up this morning, she asked if I had spoken to him and asked how he was doing!_

_Loren – oh my god Mel I'm so happy for you, I honestly thought that we would be planning his funeral right now._

_Mel – haha, me too, anyway enough about me, for now, how was last night with Eddie?_

**Loren's mood changed from happy and excited to sad and confused. Mel picked up on this**

_Mel – did he do something? Am I going to have to go all mighty Mel on him?_

_Loren – no it wasn't him, last night was amazing, he took me to Mulholland and sung a song that he had wrote for me_

_Mel – aww_

_Loren – then he drove me home, we kissed and he drove off._

_Mel – what's so bad about that?_

_Loren – like I said it wasn't him, when I got in Nora was waiting for me_

_Mel – 'Nora'? Why are you calling your mom by her first name, you never do that_

_Loren – she started questioning my judgement, she said that I was just a rebound for Eddie _

_Mel – she actually said that?_

_Loren – not those exact words, but she implied it. _

_Mel – Lo…._

_Loren – she thinks he is using me for sex_

_Mel – have you…?_

_Loren – no! We've only just started dating, I'm not ready for that. _

_Mel – oh good_

_Loren – what do you mean, oh good?_

_Mel – nothing, I'm just glad that you haven't done anything with him yet_

_Loren – why?_

_Mel – you barely know each other_

**Loren started to get angry, why was everyone against her relationship with Eddie?!**

_Loren – I know him a hell of a lot better than you know Ian!_

_Mel – Loren, don't get angry, what I'm saying is that you just can't rush into things. _

_Loren – why are you saying this, you know I wouldn't rush into anything, you know I don't trust people easily. _

_Mel – can you trust Eddie?_

_Loren – I know I can he cares about me, he told me he loved me last night. _

_Mel – last night? At dinner?_

_Loren – no I stayed with him, I didn't want to stay at home_

_Mel – and nothing happened?_

_Loren – no!_

_Mel – good_

_Loren – why do you keep saying that?_

_Mel – have you been online today?_

_Loren – no, why are you changing the subject?_

_Mel – I'm not, but it says that Chloe Carter is pregnant with Eddie's baby, and that he paid her to get rid of it! And Lo, I don't want to burst this bubble you are in, but it looks like she is telling the truth. _

**What! No he wouldn't do that, he just wouldn't! She has to be lying, she is a liar. Right? Loren didn't know what to believe. Is Eddie capable of doing something like that?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Recap **

_**Mel – I'm not, but it says that Chloe Carter is pregnant with Eddie's baby, and that he paid her to get rid of it! And Lo, I don't want to burst this bubble you are in, but it looks like she is telling the truth. **_

**What! No he wouldn't do that, he just wouldn't! She has to be lying, she is a liar. Right? Loren didn't know what to believe. Is Eddie capable of doing something like that?**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie walked into Jake's office and saw Jake and Kelly sitting at his desk in deep conversation. They both had grave expressions on their faces. **

_Eddie – hey Jake, so what did you want to talk about?_

**Both Kelly and Jake remained silent as they looked at Eddie with the same grim-faced look. **

_Eddie – guys, what's wrong? What did I do now?_

_Jake – what the hell were you thinking?_

_Kelly – Eddie it is absolutely disgusting, what you expect her to do_

_Eddie – woah! What do you mean? Ask who to do what?_

_Jake – this Eddie!_

**Jake said as he turned the computer around to face Eddie, on the screen, was a gossip website and in big letters the headline read '**Chloe Carter knocked up! Eddie Duran the father?**'**

**Eddie quickly read the article and his face paled. How could Chloe do this to him, there was no way she was pregnant, she couldn't be! And if she was, that baby would be Tyler's.**

_Eddie – Jake I swear, I knew nothing about this. And if she is pregnant, it isn't mine!_

_Jake – so you're telling me that you didn't pay her to get rid of it?_

_Eddie – how can I? She's locked up!_

_Jake – she claims that this was before you pressed charges_

_Eddie – Jake, you have known me for years, you know I would never do anything like that. If I was stupid enough to get a girl pregnant, I would step up and be a dad!_

_Jake – I am so glad to hear that, I almost had heart failure, we have to do damage control right now! If she is pregnant, how do you know that it isn't yours?_

_Eddie – because we hadn't had sex in at least 2 months before we broke up, trust me it isn't mine._

_Jake – okay, so we will release a statement to say that the rumours are false. And Eddie, it would really help if you could do an interview. _

_Eddie – yeah, set it up_

_Jake –for this afternoon?_

_Eddie – yeah, whatever. _

**Eddie sat there staring into space whilst Jake made all the relevant calls for the interview. Then it dawned on him.**

_Eddie – oh my god, Loren! I need to speak to her, like now! If she has seen this she is going to freak. _

_Jake – go then, but be quick! Your interview is at 5 and we need to prepare. _

_Eddie – okay, I'll be quick. _

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren was in her first period class, which was maths. She had tuned out right at the start of the lesson, she couldn't believe that Eddie would do something like that. She could possibly understand Chloe being pregnant, after all they were in a relationship for over a year, it would be unreasonable for her to think that they hadn't taken it to the next level. But to pay the mother of his child to get rid of said child, just because he couldn't step up and be a dad, which was ridiculous. She didn't know if she could be with someone like that. **

**Just then the bell rang and Loren packed her stuff away and headed out the door. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her so she ended up walking into someone's chest.**

_Loren – I'm so—_

**Loren looked up and saw Eddie smiling at her, she couldn't believe that he was here! Loren couldn't deal with him right now, especially in front of the crowd that had gathered around them. So she turned in the opposite direction and started to walk away from him. **

_Eddie – Lo wait, I can explain I promise_

**Loren whipped around and faced him, she was so angry with him, she didn't care who was gathered around they were gonna talk, and they were gonna do it now!**

_Loren – how could you! You know I could probably handle that fact that Chloe was pregnant, I'm no idiot, I know you two had a yearlong relationship, but to pay her to get rid of the baby. It's sickening. And I don't want to be with someone like that! I was sticking up for you, you know! when everyone told me that you were using me as a rebound, I stuck up for you, hell, I even shouted at my mother. And it turns out you are just as vile as Trent!_

**Eddie visibly flinched at Loren's words. And at first she felt bad but she got over it, he shouldn't have done what he did. She went to turn around again but he held her arm and stepped closer so that he could whisper. **

_Eddie – Loren, I would never, ever, do anything like that. If I had gotten her pregnant I would step up and be a dad. I promise Loren, I didn't know anything about this until I got to Jake's office this morning and pretty much had the same conversation with them. _

_Loren – I don't know whether I can believe you, how can you tell me you love me when you loved Chloe a few weeks ago? Am I just a rebound?_

_Eddie – no baby, don't ever believe that. I truly do love you, and yes this might be moving a little fast but I can't help the way I feel about you. And I can promise you that if Chloe is pregnant, then it is Tyler's, Loren we hadn't slept together for about 2 months before we broke up. _

_Loren – I don't know what to believe _**Loren started to cry **

_Eddie – please Lo believe me, I have never done anything to hurt you, and I never will. _

_Loren – you hurt me when you thought I was like Chloe_

_Eddie – and like I said I was feeling confused then_

_Loren – you promise that she isn't having your baby, not because of an abortion but because she was never carrying your baby?_

_Eddie – I promise, I love you, and I would never lie to you!_

**Eddie hugged Loren and she leant into it, she revelled in the scent of his cologne that mixed with expensive soap. She felt safe, which is something she didn't often feel. How could she doubt that he would hurt anyone, let alone her?**

_Eddie – do you want to get out of here?_

**Loren nodded and Eddie pulled her to the exit and straight into his car.**

**When the car finally stopped Loren looked around to see where they were, Loren thought that they were going to their spot or maybe his place, however instead they were at her house. **

_Loren – Eddie what are we doing here?_

_Eddie – we are here to talk to your mom_

_Loren – I don't think that's the best idea_

_Eddie – if she has doubts about me I want to put her at ease. _

_Loren – okay_

**They climbed out of Eddie's car and walked hand in hand into Loren's house. When they got there her mom was in the living room on her laptop. She looked up and was clearly surprised to see the two. **

_Nora – well what I surprise I wasn't expecting this, Loren aren't you supposed to be at school?_

_Loren – I needed to get out of there, I'm not missing much today anyway. _

**Nora looked at Loren disapprovingly. **

_Eddie – Nora would it be okay if I have a word with you in private?_

_Nora – actually I was thinking the same thing_

_Eddie – okay Loren, why don't you go upstairs and put something nice on, I am taking you somewhere later_

**He looked at Nora nervously and added**

_Eddie – if that's okay with your mom_

_Loren – okay, mom don't kill him_

_Nora – I won't_

**Loren headed upstairs to find something 'nice' **

* * *

**Nora's POV**

**Nora stood there looking at the 21 year old man who was stood in front of her. He looked nervous, and so he should be. Nora had seen all the gossip about him and Chloe having a baby, and she wasn't impressed. It took him a few seconds before he started to talk.**

_Eddie – Nora, I know that you have your doubts about my intentions when it comes to Loren_

_Nora – rightly so, I should think don't you?_

_Eddie – yes, I know that you have probably seen the story online about Chloe being pregnant with my baby_

_Nora – yeah, I have. You gonna explain?_

_Eddie – it's all false, I promise you. I would never dream of asking a woman to get rid of a child, if she were pregnant with my baby I would step up and be a dad, no matter what the consequences were for my career. Do you really think my mom and dad have raised me to be any different? Pops would kill me. He may not like Chloe, but he definitely would not stand for that kind of behaviour._

**Nora knew what he meant Max did not seem like the type to raise his child to be irresponsible when it came to sex, and if an accident did happen, I'm sure he would make sure that Eddie stepped up and became the best dad he could be. **

_Eddie – Loren told me about the argument last night, about how you think she is just a rebound….._

_Nora – I never said that_

_Eddie – I'm sure you meant well, with whatever you said, but that's how she took it and she came to me in tears last night…._

_Nora – wait she spent the night with you?_

**Eddie nodded**

_Nora – but she said she was staying at Mel's _

_Eddie – she said that's where she planned on going but she ended up at mine instead, she said she needed to see me._

_Nora – did anything happen?_

_Eddie – no, Nora I would never take advantage of Loren like that, I love her. She means everything to me. I know what she has been through and I know that she is scared to let people in because of that. I count my lucky stars that she let me in. But I know that she has insecurities about how she views herself and how she thinks that everyone is out to hurt her. So we are taking things slowly, she is in control of this whole relationship. _

**Nora saw how sincere Eddie was being, and she was glad that Loren had found someone that loved her so much. **

_Nora – so nothing happened? _

_Eddie – no, she cried, we watched a film and then we went to bed. _

_Nora – I separate beds?_

**Eddie looked at Nora sheepishly, his face went red and he started looking at the floor and shuffling his feet. As he answered Nora he scratched the back of his head.**

_Eddie – actually, we shared the same bed, but we only slept I swear, she just didn't want to be alone. _

_Nora – mm hmm, you better hope so rockstar, because if you hurt my daughter, I will go all mama grizzly on you, and you don't want to see that!_

_Eddie – I got it_

_Nora – and Eddie _**Nora said in a softer tone **_thank you_

_Eddie – what for?_

_Nora – for being there for her, she doesn't talk to me about what happened with Trent, she thinks that I will be upset or something, I am just glad she can open up to you. _

_Eddie – so am I _

_Nora – so where are you taking her today?_

_Eddie – well I have to do an interview with Lily Parks about Chloe, and Lily also wanted to talk to Loren, everyone is wondering about her and I thought it was time that we made it official. _

**Nora laughed**

_Nora – you're going to get her to go on TV? Good look with that!_

_Eddie – she will be fine, but it's on at five if you want to watch_

_Nora – oh, I'm not missing that for the world_

_Eddie – hmm hopefully I will survive the day to make it to the interview_

_Nora – why?_

_Eddie – apparently Mel is angry at me as well, so I'm going to talk to her as well_

_Nora – ooh good luck. If you were nervous to talk to me, she will be really harsh on you! She loves Loren like a sister and she doesn't let anyone hurt Loren. So I would go with a bullet proof vest and some security._

**Eddie laughed nervously**

_Eddie – you're kidding right?_

_Nora – haha, nope_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren came downstairs wearing a simple black dress with black sandal wedges she had curled her hair slightly and was wearing light makeup. When she went into the living room she saw her mom an Eddie having a nice conversation and were both laughing. When Eddie looked up his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, Loren smiled, she loved having that effect on him. **

_Loren – I see you're still alive, shall we go?_

_Eddie – yeah, bye Nora, and thank you for listening to me_

_Nora – it's okay honey, just don't hurt my baby girl_

_Eddie – I promise you I won't_

**Nora and Eddie hugged, which Loren thought was a good sign. **

**Then Eddie grabbed her hand and led her out of the door. **

_Eddie - you look stunning_

_Loren – thank you_

**They both climbed into the car and made their way to Mel's**

**The door opened after a few minutes of them standing there, Loren saw Mel as she pulled the door open, she saw Eddie and resentment was written all over her face. Then all of a sudden she slapped Eddie across the face and started shouting at him. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Recap **

_**They both climbed into the car and made their way to Mel's**_

_**The door opened after a few minutes of them standing there, Loren saw Mel as she pulled the door open, she saw Eddie and resentment was written all over her face. Then all of a sudden she slapped Eddie across the face and started shouting at him. **_

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

_Mel – how could you? How dare you treat Loren like that?! And then you have the cheek to show up on MY doorstep! Eddie Duran you are a worthless piece of -_

_Loren – MEL! He has explained everything_

_Eddie – Mel, I know how much you care for Loren, and I have explained everything to both Loren and Nora, and I also wanted to talk to you, everything that Chloe said is a lie, if she is pregnant it isn't mine. I swear. _

**Eddie looked at Mel with pleading eyes. He needed Mel's forgiveness just as much as he had needed Loren's and Nora's, he knew Mel could make his life a living hell if he ever hurt Loren. And he wanted her to know just how much he cared about Loren. **

**So after sitting in the Sanders' household for an hour and a half, Eddie had finally gotten Mel to forgive him, even if he was on 'probation' with her. After that Eddie and Loren had to shoot off so that they could make the interview with Lily Parks, he still hadn't told Loren that she would be participating in the interview. **

**Once they got to the studio they were both dragged off in different directions so that they could get their hair and makeup done. When they came back together Loren looked angry. **

_Eddie – is everything okay babe?_

_Loren – don't 'babe' me, why didn't you tell me that I was going to be a part of this interview?_

_Eddie – I guess it slipped my mind_

_Loren – how could something like that slip your mind?_

_Eddie – because I was concentrating on making sure I didn't lose you_

_Loren – Eddie, I don't know if I can do this, I will make things worse. People will be watching for you, they don't want some high school loser on their TV screens. _

_Eddie – they will love you, and you are not a loser! You are beautiful and caring and funny and they will love you, I promise._

_Loren – fine _**she said with a sigh **_but you owe me_

_Eddie – how about dinner at that new Italian place that has just opened on Doheny_

_Loren – mmm yeah, I would love that _

**Just then Lily walked up to the two and smiled at Loren.**

_Lily – wow the famous Loren Tate, everyone has been wondering about Eddie's mystery girl_

_Loren – I doubt that, there's nothing mysterious about me_

_Lily – au contraire Miss Tate, everyone and I mean __**everyone **__is dying to know more about Leddie _

_Loren – erm….. _

**Loren looked so shy so Eddie asked Lily if they could have a minute alone before they went on stage. He hugged Loren and then when they pulled apart he stared at her lovingly.**

_Eddie – everything is going to be okay, I promise. Just be yourself and everyone will love you. _

**With that Eddie held Loren's hand tightly and pulled her on stage. They sat down next to each other and waited for Lily to start the introductions. **

_Lily – okay, so we have the one and only Eddie Duran here tonight, however he is joined by the girl everyone is dying to meet, it's the lovely Loren Tate. _

**Loren was blushing slightly so Eddie squeezed her hand. **

_Eddie – thank you Lily_

_Lily – so you are here to talk about these rumours that Chloe has instigated, am I right?_

_Eddie – yep, she just won't leave me alone. _

_Lily – is the baby yours? And did you really offer to pay for an abortion?_

_Eddie – no! I would never do that, if Chloe was pregnant with my child I would step up and be a dad, no matter how much I despise her. However Chloe isn't carrying my child, it is impossible. Our relationship was on the rocks for a couple of months before I ended it. So if she is pregnant it will be Tyler's. _

_Lily – so why do you think she would make these lies up?_

_Eddie – she doesn't like the fact that I am happy with Loren, she is still trying to break us up, she thinks that if she can't have me then no-one can. _

_Lily – well, it does sound like Chloe. Hopefully she hasn't done too much damage to your career. _

_Eddie – practically none, I have loyal fans, and for that I am grateful. _

**Eddie smiled at the camera so that his fans could see that he was being genuine. **

_Lily – so Loren, what is it like to date and international rockstar?_

**Loren laughed nervously so Eddie, again, squeezed her hand reassuringly. **

_Loren – I don't really see him like that. I forget that he is a rockstar sometimes_

_Lily – really? How is that possible, he is smokin' hot and he just has the superstar look._

**Eddie blushed a little when Lily said he was hot but he didn't think that anyone had noticed. **

_Loren – hmm _**she said looking at him **_when you're around someone for long periods of time, you get used to them. He is just a normal guy_

_Lily – I doubt that, normal guy's just slob around at home playing video games and leave their dirty laundry on the bathroom floor._

**Loren laughed**

_Loren – he does do that_

_Eddie – no I don't, I maintain this perfect rockstar image in every aspect of my day to day life. _**He said jokingly.**

**Loren laughed again and looked at him incredulously**

_Loren – seriously? Please, you are just like any other guy I've met. You sit there playing video games for hours and I have had to pick socks up of the bathroom floor before now._

_Eddie – okay fine, but I'm not that bad. _

**Loren giggled and Eddie just mockingly glared at her. **

_Lily – you guys are too cute, but we are on a time frame here and I believe that we have had questions sent in for you to answer, if that's okay?_

_Eddie & Loren – sure_

**Behind Lily was a screen which held a question that a fan had sent in. **

_Lily – okay, the first one is, 'where did you and Loren meet?'_

**Lily looked at both of them and raised her eyebrows, clearly interested in the answer. Loren and Eddie looked at each other and instantly knew what answer to give. So they turned to Lily and said at the same time.**

_Loren & Eddie – right place and right time I guess_

_Lily – is that all you are going to say?_

_Eddie – yep_

_Lily – okay, next question, this one is for Loren 'in the last interview Eddie mentioned you getting a record deal, when are we going to hear something from you?'_

_Loren – oh wow, erm… I'm not too sure, I have literally only just signed on to a label, there are plans for me to head into the studio soon so hopefully I will be able to release something soon._

_Lily – so you're a singer?_

_Loren – I guess I am now right? _**She said looking at Eddie.**

_Eddie – she's amazing, you guys will love her stuff._

_Lily – aww, we can't wait to hear it, the next question is to both of you and it is 'are you two going to collaborate, if you are going to, is it going to be cheesy and awkward?' ooh people don't have a lot of faith in you two musically._

_Eddie – actually we have just written a song together and we hope to have it on one of our albums, the label like it as well. Loren is an amazing singer/songwriter and I can guarantee that everyone will love her._

_Lily – okay, so the next question is 'Eddie did you cheat on Chloe with Loren, if so, Loren how can you trust him? Do you even care that you are a home wrecker?' _

_Loren – I … I …_

_Eddie – I did not cheat on Chloe, I am not that type of person, I met Loren after I had decided to break up with Chloe. And I don't appreciate people calling Loren a home wrecker!_

_Loren – Eddie, it's fine, people are still fans of Chloed you can't be mad at them for that _**Loren said in a soothing voice, she put her hand on Eddie's knee and he visibly relaxed. **

_Eddie – I'm sorry_

_Lily – wow, you are really protective of Loren aren't you Eddie? Has that got something to do with that fact that Loren was recently beaten up by her own father? _

**Loren froze and Eddie felt her tense up, Eddie had specifically told Lily that she had to stay away from that topic, but as always she had decided to go against everything that Eddie had told her and tried to gauge a reaction from him. **

**This was the last time he would ever do an interview with Lily Parks!**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

_Lily – wow, you are really protective of Loren aren't you Eddie? Has that got something to do with that fact that Loren was recently beaten up by her own father? _

**Loren froze, she felt the colour drain from her face, she didn't want to talk about this, she never wanted anyone to see how weak she was when it came to Trent. She felt Eddie squeeze her hand to let her know that he was there for her, but even that didn't calm her down. She didn't want to mess everything up for Eddie, but at the same time she felt like she couldn't sit there in the spot light that seemed suspiciously like and interrogation light right about now. She started to sweat and she had to hold her tears back. She didn't know how to get out of this, she just felt like she was going to melt into a little puddle from the pressure she was feeling from that question. She looked at Lily, who was looking at her and Eddie defiantly, and she whispered**

_Loren – I don't want to talk about that_

_Lily – but that's why he's so protective right? Why did your dad beat you up anyway? Are you that much of a disappointment?_

**That's when Loren remembered Eddie telling her that Chloe and Lily were friends and Loren knew that this whole interview was set up just to make Loren look bad, and make everyone hate her, and from the look on Eddie's face he had come to the same conclusion. **

_Loren – you don't know anything, so please can you leave it?_

**Loren's voice was so quiet she was surprised that Lily even heard it.**

_Lily – I'm just getting the story that everyone wants to hear. And people want to know why Eddie Duran is dating a pathetic high school girl whose own father couldn't even stand her. You are a bit of a plain Jane. So Eddie what do you see in her? Is she just a charity case to make you seem like a nice person?_

_Eddie – HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T EVER SPEAK TO LOREN THAT WAY, YOU ARE THE PATHETIC ONE, YOU SIT HERE TRYING TO MAKE A CAREER BY RUINING OTHER PEOPLES REPUTATIONS, YOU'RE JUST A VULTURE, NO-ONE LIKES YOU LILY AND NO-ONE EVER WILL, SO STAY AWAY FROM ME AND LOREN. WE ARE DONE! _**Eddie shouted in Lily's face, she was clearly taken by surprise because her face had paled and she had taken a few steps back to try and avoid Eddie's anger. **

**Eddie took Loren's hand and they walked off stage, Jake was stood backstage with a huge smirk on his face. **

_Jake – I'm proud of you man, it's about time that she got what was coming to her_

_Eddie – what about damage control?_

_Jake – we'll sort that out tomorrow_

**Lily came strutting up to them**

_Lily – how dare you speak to me like that, I am going to ruin your career Eddie Duran _

_Eddie - _**in a menacing voice said **_try it, because I will be suing your show and you, no-one speaks to her like that and gets away with it. _

**Lily turned to Loren**

_Lily – you better get a handle on your man, because I can ensure that you will never have a career in this business, you will be laughed out of this town. _

**Lily had gotten right up in Loren's face**

_Lily – I can understand why your father used you as a personal punching bag-_

**Without realizing what she was doing Loren just pulled her arm back and slapped Lily.**

**Lily looked outraged, her face was red and she started cussing at Loren, she noticed that Lily had balled her fists up and she was waiting for the fist to hit her face. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Recap **

_**Lily – I can understand why your father used you as a personal punching bag-**_

_**Without realising what she was doing Loren just pulled her arm back and slapped Lily.**_

_**Lily looked outraged, her face was red and she started cussing at Loren, she noticed that Lily had balled her fists up and she was waiting for the fist to hit her face. **_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**She was waiting for the fist to hit her face. But it never came. Loren looked at Lily and saw Eddie standing to the said of Lily with her arm in an iron tight grip. Loren was glad that she had Eddie with he, he always protected her no matter what. **

_Eddie – Don't. Even. Think. About. It! You lay one hand on her and you will be sharing a cell with Chloe. Do you understand me?_

**Lily stuttered she had never imagined that Eddie Duran could be this frightening, he had a menacing tone as he addressed her and he looked at her as if he was capable of killing her. Loren noticed that Lily was sweating. She didn't blame her, Loren would probably wet herself if she was on the receiving end of Eddie's anger. **

_Eddie – I said do you understand?_

_Lily – y-yes I…I do_

_Eddie – good, now stay away from me and Loren!_

**With that Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her out of the exit and into the awaiting car, Jake climbed in after them. **

_Jake – Eddie, I'm impressed, I didn't know you had it in you to be that scary, even I wouldn't mess with you in that mood._

_Eddie – erm… thanks? _**Eddie said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.**

_Jake – so Eduardo lets head back to the office, I want to talk about what just happened and I also want to tell you about some ideas that the label have for you and Loren. _

**Eddie groaned**

_Eddie – can we just do that tomorrow, today's been kinda stressful. _

_Loren – yeah, m a little tired_

_Jake – eugh, fine but I want to see you tomorrow morning. _

_Loren – I can't I have sch-_

_Jake – then ditch for the day, Loren we need to start planning studio time properly, and working on getting your name out there other than you being seen as Eddie's girlfriend!_

_Eddie – Jake she is not missing school! _

_Jake – it's one day!_

_Eddie – yeah and if she does that then the next time you will argue that she already took one day off so what's the harm in having one more, and you will keep that up until you get her to drop out. _

_Jake – I won't!_

_Eddie – you know you will. I want Loren to have options. I don't want her to end up like me. If everything went away tomorrow, I would have no fall back, I want her to have a back-up plan._

_Jake – dude, she is a straight A student, one day will not harm, I swear I won't ask again. _

_Eddie – Jake _**he said in a warning tone**

_Loren – erm, Eddie isn't this kinda my choice?_

_Eddie – of course it is, so you have the choice of deciding whether or not you want to meet him __**before **__or __**after **__school. _**Eddie said in a gentle, yet sarcastic tone. **

_Loren & Jake – Eddie!_

_Eddie – what? Come on Loren, you're not telling me that you are willing to ditch school for a simple meeting?_

_Loren – well, I'd have asked Jake if we could have the meeting after school, or maybe at lunch because I have a study period straight after lunch so I will have two hours to meet with him. I don't need you to speak for me Eddie. _

_Eddie – I'm sorry, I'm just looking out for you_

_Loren – I know and I love you for that, but maybe you should actually include me?_

_Eddie – yeah, I'm sorry. So Jake does lunch work ok with you?_

_Jake – I guess I have no choice_

**Loren and Eddie both shook their heads no and smiled sweetly at Jake. They dropped Jake of at the office and went straight to Loren's house. **

**When they arrived they went to Loren's room and Loren got changed in the bathroom, when she came out she was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt that said '**music = forever**' on it. She saw Eddie lying on her bed flicking through the channels on the TV. He finally settled on an action movie that had a lot of car chases and loud explosions in it, but Loren didn't mind, she climbed on the bed and crawled closer to Eddie so that she was resting her head on his chest, with his arm wrapped around her. She felt so comfortable like this, she could stay like this forever. She didn't realize just how tired she was until she found herself wrapped up in Eddie. And before she knew it she had drifted off. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie was lying on Loren's bed, Loren was resting her head on his chest, after only five minutes he felt her breathing steady as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Eddie stroked her head and played with her hair whilst he watched the movie. He had decided to watch The Fast and the Furious. However towards the end of the film, Eddie's phone started to ring, he quickly but quietly reached for his phone so that he didn't disturb Loren. When he looked at the caller ID he saw that it was his dad. He maneuvered around Loren and stood up and walked out of the room so that he didn't wake Loren. **

_Eddie – hey pops, what's wrong?_

_Woman – is this Eddie?_

_Eddie – yes, who is this? _

_Woman – hi I am Dr Roberts, I am calling about your father, I'm afraid he's been in an accident. _

**Eddie felt his whole world come crashing down around him, all he could think was '**not again, I can't live through this again**' he started to have a flashback of the crash that had taken his mom's life. **

* * *

***flashback***

**Eddie was at an after party after he had been to the premiere of Senior Ditch Day. He was having a great time, he was with his friends and he was getting to know Chloe better. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been to have this much success in such a short amount of time. His mom and pops were really proud of him, his mom had said so earlier **

_Katy – I am so proud of my baby, you are going to be huge, this is just the start_

**His mom had said after she had seen the movie, she had a big smile on her face, and tears in her eyes as she contemplated the fact that her baby was now all grown up. Eddie loved his mom and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was a mommy's boy, he had always idolized his parents but he had always favoured his mother for some reason, even though they were rockstars themselves his parents would always make time for Eddie, he never missed out on anything. His mom would always make sure she made him his dinners and put him to bed, he never had a nanny. Katy always prided herself on being a good mother, she didn't believe in dumping her kid off with some stranger. That is what Eddie always admired her. She also gave great advice. Especially about love, she had always wanted Eddie to meet his soul mate, and Eddie had always wanted a relationship like his parents had, so he always tried really hard to find it. And every time the relationship failed his mom would be there to make him feel better. She would always say.**

_Katy – Eddie, you can't rush love. If you have to force it, it isn't love._

_Eddie – I know mom, but I want what you and pops have_

_Katy – and you will have that one day, but you have to be careful, because one day you may think you have it, but you may have to look harder because some people may try to use you for your fame and fortune, that is the downside to having all this attention, me and you dad were lucky we found each other before the fame, but you are about to get it, fast! You should know that love can be confusing and painful, but when you find the right person, it's all worth it. _

_Eddie – I know mom_

_Katy – but like I said, the fame monster can make it difficult to determine who is being genuine, your soul mate could be stood right in front of you, and you may not even realize it. Just promise me that you won't let that girl slip through your fingers._

_Eddie – I won't mom, and I will have you there to set me straight._

_Katy – always_

**But Katy wasn't there for him now, because even though she promised she would always be there, she left the premiere and Eddie never saw her again. Because on their way home, his mom and pops had faced a drunk driver who had veered onto the wrong side of the road, his dad had swerved to prevent a crash but had smashed head first into a tree. **

**Eddie received the dreaded phone call at 2 o'clock in the morning, saying that his parents had had a car accident. He had gotten to the hospital as fast as he could, he ran into his dad's room and felt relieved to see his dad was okay, but when he looked around the room, he didn't see his mom. **

_Eddie – pops, where's mom?_

**Max had just started crying, but Eddie didn't understand.**

_Eddie – where is she pops?_

_Max – sh—she d-didn't make I-it_

_Eddie – no, pops don't say that where is she? _**Eddie was now crying hysterically, he hugged Max and fell to the ground, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt his whole world coming to an end. His mom had promised she would be there forever, she said she would never leave him, but she did. How could she? Eddie wasn't ready to be alone. Who was gonna cheer him up when he was down? He needed his mom!**

***end Flashback***

* * *

**Eddie remembered that feeling, he couldn't deal with that again, he just couldn't. **

_Eddie – is he okay?_

_Dr – could you please come to the hospital Mr Duran?_

**Eddie's stomach dropped, that can't be good. He needed to get to his dad now! He couldn't let him leave him the same way his mom had, it would kill him. All Eddie could think was '**please let him be okay**' **


	25. Chapter 25

**Recap **

_**Eddie remembered that feeling, he couldn't deal with that again, he just couldn't. **_

_**Eddie – is he okay?**_

_**Dr – could you please come to the hospital Mr Duran?**_

_**Eddie's stomach dropped, that can't be good. He needed to get to his dad now! He couldn't let him leave him the same way his mom had, it would kill him. All Eddie could think was 'please let him be okay' **_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren was asleep when all of a sudden she felt something shaking her and then she heard Eddie's voice trying to get her to wake up.**

_Eddie – Loren! Loren! Wake up, please I need you_

**He sounded panicked, so she quickly opened her eyes and sat up. When she looked at Eddie he had tears streaming down his face. **

_Loren – Eddie! What's wrong?_

_Eddie – it's pops he's been in an accident, I need you to come down to the hospital with me. _

**Eddie was sobbing uncontrollably. **

_Loren – okay, come on_

_Eddie – you're still in your pyjamas_

_Loren – Max is more important right now. _

**Loren couldn't believe this, she hoped Max was okay, she didn't think Eddie would be able to survive losing another parent. She was dreading getting to the hospital, it wasn't good when they asked you to go down without telling you whether the patient is ok or not. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie wasn't able to drive, and he just needed to hold Loren, she was the only one keeping him sane right now, so Nora went with them to the hospital. When they finally arrived they literally ran into the hospital and asked the first doctor they saw, where Max was. When they found out they carried on with their sprint and made it to Max's room in minutes. **

**Eddie saw that Max was lying in the hospital bed, connected to an assortment of tubes and wires. He looked so frail, and Eddie couldn't contain the attack of sobs that overtook him, he walked up to the bed and took his dad's hand.**

_Eddie – not … again…. dad, please I can't….. lose you too _**he whispered in between sobs.**

**The nurse came in and looked at Eddie. **

_Nurse – Mr Duran, I'm Callie, I will be looking after your dad whilst he is in our care. _

_Eddie – thank you, is he going to be okay?_

_Callie – he has sustained a lot of internal injuries, the surgeons have managed to fix a lot of the damage, however he seems to have quite the head injury, we are monitoring his brain activity but we aren't quite sure of the full damage yet, we won't know until he wakes up. _

_Eddie – so he could be brain damaged?_

_Callie – it is a possibility. _

**Eddie scooted closer to poppa Max and held his hand tightly**

_Eddie – he is going to survive this though, right? _

_Callie – the next few days are crucial, if he gets through that the chances are quite high for a full recovery. _

_Eddie – and is he sedated or in a coma?_

_Callie – he's in a medically induced coma, if he woke up now he could cause more damage to himself and he would also be in a lot of pain, so the doctors thought it would be best to keep him unconscious. _

_Eddie – okay, thank you._

_Callie – you don't have to thank me Mr Duran, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask._

**Callie walked out of the room.**

* * *

**Nora's POV**

**Nora looked over at Eddie as he cried softly, talking to his dad. Eddie had the same sort of relationship with Max as her and Loren had, she couldn't imagine it if she ever lost Loren, or what Loren would be like if she lost her. She walked over to Eddie after a couple of minutes and gave him a hug. He held her tightly as he cried into her shoulder. **

_Eddie – he's going to be okay, right?_

_Nora – that's what the nurse said, he will pull through this, he won't leave you!_

_Eddie – my mom did _**he said as he cried some more**

_Nora – oh honey, you know that she loved you with all of her heart, she didn't leave you willingly. _

_Eddie – I know. It still hurts though. I don't think I can survive losing him, he's all I have. _

_Nora – we are here for you! Loren and I aren't going anywhere, I promise. And your dad will get better I promise you. _

_Eddie – thank you Nora. _**He said looking her in the eyes. **

**Nora wondered why she had ever doubted his intentions with Loren in that minute, he was just an innocent boy, he may be 21 but he was stuck in the place he was in when his mom died, she could see all the pain and the hurt in his eyes that he had never gotten over. Nora wanted to take that pain away, no-one should have to go through what he had been through. **

_Nora – there is no need to thank me. Where is Loren anyway?_

_Eddie – she went to get some coffees_

**Nora nodded her understanding and looked down at Max. He really did look frail and defenceless, she hoped for Eddie's sake that he would pull through. But not just that, she hoped he would pull through so that she could get to know him better, it was probably a selfish thing to think but he and Nora were hitting it off really well and he made her feel happy, something she had not truly felt in a long time. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren was on her way back with the coffees, she stood in the doorway to Max's room watching the scene before her. Her mom and Eddie were in an embrace whilst Eddie was crying into her mom's shoulder. Loren hated seeing Eddie so…. broken. She just wished that she could fix everything but she couldn't so the best she could do was be there for the person she loved. **

**She needed Max to get better. He was so nice to her, she had never had that with her own dad, she has no memories of hugs or kind words from Trent, Max did those things, he made her feel special. It broke her heart to see him lying on the hospital bed looking so defenceless and fragile. He didn't deserve this, and he had been through it twice! **

**Once Eddie and Nora finished their talk, Loren walked in with the coffees and smiled gently at Eddie. **

_Loren – you okay?_

**Eddie shook his head no. she placed the drinks down and walked up to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his broad body. He laid his head on her shoulder as he stared at his dads face. They sat there in silence for a while, until the nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were up and that they could come back tomorrow. Eddie tried to argue, saying that he was staying with his dad. Loren managed to convince him to go home and get some sleep. **

_Loren – come on, you don't want poppa Max to wake up to see a zombie version of you, do you? He'll wake up, see you and pass out from the shock of seeing The Eddie Duran looking like he just stepped out of the next horror movie. _

**Eddie chuckled and nodded. **

_Eddie – I don't want to go home though, can I stay with you?_

_Nora – of course you can sweetie, you are welcome anytime._

_Eddie – thank you Nora. _

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**They walked out of the room and were approached instantly by two policemen. **

_Policeman 1 – Mr Duran_

_Eddie – yes?_

_Policeman 1 – my name is Tony, this here is Gareth, my partner, we were the first to arrive at the scene of your father's accident._

_Eddie – okay_

_Tony – I thought I would inform you that we have caught the person who was driving the car that caused the accident. _

_Eddie – we would like to press charges then, I want them to rot in prison for the rest of their miserable lives. _

_Tony – we believe that the person responsible isn't actually the person who was driving the other vehicle._

_Eddie – what do you mean?_

_Tony – from evidence that we have gathered, it looks like he was paid to crash into your father's car. _

_Eddie – I don't understand, why would someone do that? He doesn't have enemies, everyone loves him._

_Tony – he has been taken to the station and is currently in questioning to see who is behind the attack. _

_Eddie – as soon as you find out could you please let me know? _

**Just as Eddie finished the question Gareth stepped forward slightly**

_Gareth – Mr Duran, we have just been informed that the suspect has just confessed _

_Eddie – did he say who paid him?_

**Gareth nodded solemnly**

_Eddie – who?_

_Gareth – Chloe Carter_

* * *

_**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was a bit busy, I hope you like this chapter though :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Recap **

_**Just as Eddie finished the question Gareth stepped forward slightly**_

_**Gareth – Mr Duran, we have just been informed that the suspect has just confessed **_

_**Eddie – did he say who paid him?**_

_**Gareth nodded solemnly**_

_**Eddie – who?**_

_**Gareth – Chloe Carter**_

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

**He froze, how could one woman cause so much chaos in his life? He wished he had never met her! His memories of her had been tainted so much they had just become a big black hole that he wished he had never stepped into. **

_Eddie – how can she be the reason behind my dad's accident?_

_Gareth – she is working with someone, the suspect said that he didn't know who he dealt with, just that it was a woman that claimed she was working with Chloe Carter. _

_Eddie – are you sure?_

_Gareth – we have people questioning Chloe now to double check but we are pretty certain that she was involved_

_Eddie – when you find out for sure, can you please let me know straight away? Oh, and please find out who is working with Chloe if she is behind this. _

_Gareth – of course Mr Duran_

**Gareth smiled and walked over to where tony was stood, they were going over some sort of paper work.**

**Eddie, Loren and Nora walked out of the hospital and went home.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**A couple of days later, Eddie and Loren had been to the hospital every day and Eddie had been staying at Loren's house, Loren woke up and found that Eddie wasn't lying next to her like he was when she fell asleep. She looked in the en-suit bathroom that was joined to her room, but he wasn't there. So instead she decided to see if he was downstairs having breakfast. **

**When she arrived downstairs, she found her mom in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes. **

_Loren – have you seen Eddie?_

_Nora – yes, he left to see his dad already, he woke up._

_Loren – REALLY? _

_Nora – yes, Eddie wanted to get there as fast as he could but he didn't want to wake you, he said you looked too cute when you slept. _**Nora said with a look on her face that said that she thought that was adorable. **

_Loren – well I'm gonna go too_

**Loren ran upstairs, grabbed a wash and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran a brush threw her tangled hair. She then flew down the stairs and was about to run out of the door when she heard Nora. **

_Nora – hey wait up!_

_Loren – I thought you were having breakfast?_

_Nora – no, I made these pancakes for everyone, I know what hospital food is like _**she pulled a face. **

_Loren – haha, well come on then. _

**Nora drove to the hospital and when they finally arrived, it took a while as there was traffic as always in LA, they ran to Max's room. When they got there they saw Eddie sitting on the side of the bed talking and laughing with Max, who was sat up and had a cup of coffee in his hand. **

_Max – Loren! Nora! I'm so glad you're here._

_Loren – hey Max, how are you? _**Loren leant over to give Max a hug.**

_Max – I'm good. I have a couple of scrapes and bruises but there is no serious damage_

_Eddie – pops they had to operate on you, they said you had serious head injuries. _

_Max – meh, that's just doctor mumbo jumbo. I'm fine, I feel great. I promise. _

_Nora – I'm glad to see you doing better Max. _

_Max – well thank you, it sure does help having a beautiful woman caring enough to come and visit me in hospital. _

**Loren noticed Nora blushing, and when she looked over at Eddie she realised that she had seen it too. **

_Loren – so when are they discharging you? _

_Max – tomorrow, hopefully. They want to keep an eye on me to make sure that I am ok but I keep telling them that nothing is wrong with me._

_Eddie – it's better to be safe than sorry. _

_Max – humph. _

**During the visit Eddie got a call from Eddie saying that he had to be at a meeting and after Max practically pushed him out of the door, he left saying that he would be back later, he also gave Loren a quick kiss and a hug. Shortly after Nora had to leave to go to work, so that left Loren and Max together. **

_Max – so Loren, do you love my son?_

_Loren – I …. I …_

_Max – there's no need to be shy sweetheart, I just want to make sure that my son doesn't get hurt again the way he did when he was with Chloe. _**He said in his heavily accented voice, which managed to calm Loren down slightly. **

_Loren – I do, I love him with my whole heart_

_Max – good, good. I'm glad to hear that, because I know that he loves you. I think he always has. _

**Loren blushed a little, the colour just tinting her cheeks slightly. **

_Loren – I'm so glad I have Eddie in my life, without him. I don't know how I'd have gotten through everything that happened with my dad. He was there for me and listened to everything I had to say. He didn't judge me, and he didn't pity me. I love him for that, I always will. I just get this feeling that he is too good for me and that I am just some rebound that he is using to pass his time until the next Chloe Carter comes along. People like me don't get to be happy. _

**Loren had started sobbing, she had no idea why she had broken down I front of Max, she guessed she just felt comfortable with him, he was so kind and caring. **

_Max – shh, it's okay. Your dad was an idiot, he should never have hurt you the way he did, and he will rot in prison for what he did. And as for Eddie, he loves you, you are not a rebound. The way he talks about you, the look he gets in his eyes when you are around or even when he talks about you, he has never been like that with a girl before. You bring out an innocence in him that I haven't seen since his mother died. So don't jeopardize this relationship just because you doubt yourself. You, Loren Tate, are an amazing young woman and Eddie is the luckiest guy in the universe to have found you. _

_Loren – thank you Max, that means a lot to me, to hear you say that. _

_Max – I mean it. _

**She hugged Max and when she pulled back she looked him in the eyes and had a huge smile on her face. **

_Loren – so speaking of relationships, what is going on between you and my mom? _**She raised her eyebrows. **

_Max – erm…. i…_

_Loren – are you blushing Max?_

_Max - …._

_Loren – something is definitely going on I saw the way you were looking at her and the way you flirted with her, so come on you can tell me. _

_Max – Nora is nice, I like her. And she is kind and caring and sweet. You are lucky to have a woman like that as your mother. _

_Loren – I know that, so Mr Duran, what exactly are your intentions with Nora? _**Loren asked sarcastically.**

_Max – haha, okay I see where this is going. Am I going to have to have an awkward talk with you about my intentions regarding your mother?_

_Loren – on second thoughts no. I don't want to know the details. _

_Max – there are no details to give, but I appreciate the privacy. _

**They both laughed and talked for a few hours about Loren's music and how much of a fan she was of MK and Max hung on every word she said. **

* * *

**Woman's POV**

**She was pacing back and forth waiting for the phone to ring. She was nervous. All she could do was pace. Walk to one side of the room and then back and then repeat. She felt like she was going crazy, then the phone started to ring. She grabbed it and immediately answered the phone. **

_Woman – you have to tell me that you didn't rat me out to the police, I can't go to prison, I won't last in prison please Chloe, I'm begging you don't tell them that I am helping you! _

**The woman said really fast, she had to catch her breath once she got the sentence out. **

_Chloe – calm down, I haven't said, anything. You have to stay calm. If you act suspicious they will know that you are helping me. They already know that I was involved in the accident. But don't worry they don't know who you are._

_Woman – thank god, thank you Chloe. _

_Chloe - don't thank me yet, you need to continue with your work. You know I didn't want to kill Max. I know he was never the biggest fan of mine, but I didn't aim to kill him. I wanted to show Eddie that I could get to him no matter what. Now it's time to get what you want, I want to take Loren Tate out of the picture. _

_Woman – I am on it, Loren Tate is going down!_

* * *

**_who do you think the mysterious woman is? i hope you like this chapter, i'm sorry it is shorter than usual but i have been a little busy this weekend :) _**


	27. Chapter 27

**Recap **

_**Chloe - don't thank me yet, you need to continue with your work. You know I didn't want to kill Max. I know he was never the biggest fan of mine, but I didn't aim to kill him. I wanted to show Eddie that I could get to him no matter what. Now it's time to get what you want, I want to take Loren Tate out of the picture. **_

_**Woman – I am on it, Loren Tate is going down!**_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**It was a few days later, and it was the day of Eddie's concert at MK, Max was now out of the hospital and was recovering fully at home. Loren had been to school and was now in her room looking in her closet for something to wear. She finally came across a 50's style black and white polka dot dress that fell to just above her knee and had a black satin ribbon around the waist. She paired that with a simple pair of 5 inch black jimmy choo's that had silver gems on the heal. She then put her hair into loose curls and did smoky eye make-up. When she looked in the mirror she was pleased with what she saw. **

**Just after Loren had finished getting ready, Mel came into Loren's room and did a wolf whistle. **

_Mel – Lo, you look incredible, you will have Eddie drooling, again. Haha_

_Loren – so I look okay?_

_Mel – yep, stunning._

**Just then Loren noticed what Mel was wearing. She had a baby blue strapless high low dress on, she had decided to pair that with silver shoes and a silver clutch. It was a little tame for Mel, but she looked beautiful. **

_Loren – you trying to impress a certain someone huh?_

**Mel blushed but stayed silent**

_Loren – you really like Ian don't you?_

_Mel – he's amazing Lo! I mean he's no Eddie Duran in the looks department but he is still hot, he also amazingly sweet and caring. _

_Loren – we have barely spoke in the past few days, have you been out with Ian?_

_Mel – yeah, I didn't mean to ditch you _**Mel sounded guilty**

_Loren – no that's not what I meant, I mean with everything that's been going on with Max it's kind of been a little hectic around here, no what I meant was we haven't had are usually gossip about how great the guy is that your dating and I miss that. So, can you see you and Ian having a relationship? _

_Mel – hmm, I hope so. He is great and my mum loves him, which shocked me, because as you know Lisa isn't the nicest of people. I thought she would disapprove of him because of his age or his profession but he has been round for dinner and everything. She even asks how he is whenever she sees me. I think she likes him more than she likes me. _

_Loren – aww, that's sweet. At least she isn't getting at you about your choices right?_

_Mel – yeah, she knows that Ian can help me get into that industry, I really want to be a director. It looks so cool. _

_Loren – and you will make a great director. _

_Mel – OMG I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO HELP MYSELF, LET ME FILM YOUR FIRST MUSIC VIDEO!_

_Loren – erm…. i …_

_Mel – pleeeeaaasssseee! Loren I'm your best friend, I wouldn't make you look like an idiot I swear. Whatever you want I will do I promise. _

**Loren looked at Mel's puppy dog eyes and caved, how could she say no to Mel?**

_Loren – I will ask. That's all I can say. It's up to the label okay?_

_Mel – that's all I'm asking, yay! We're going to be superstars, with superhot boyfriends. Speaking of how are things between you and Eddie?_

_Loren – it's good, great actually. I can't wait to see him perform. We never got a chance to see him live, because of the mishap at the Avalon. _

_Mel – oh I know, I know I have Ian but I still want to drool over Eddie, he has one fine a—_

_Loren – Mel! _**Loren said giggling **_that's my boyfriend!_

_Mel – I bet you never thought you would say that did you?_

_Loren – only in my dreams_

_Mel – hmm, well we don't want to keep him waiting, let's go and see that hot BF of yours _

**They headed downstairs and saw Nora stood near the front door wearing a silver halter neck top with a pair of black skinny jeans and black 4 inch heels. She looked good, Loren knew her mom was beautiful but it was times like these when she actually put an effort into how she presented herself that Loren realised just how stunning her mom was. No wonder Max liked her. **

_Nora – you two look gorgeous, are you ready to go, Eddie sent a car. _

_Loren & Mel – yeah we're good_

**They all headed out of the house and into the car.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie was nervous. Not because he was due to perform. No, it was going to be the first time that Loren had seen him perform live, and he was anxious to hear what she thought. Sure she had heard him sing songs acoustically but this was different, he knew how much her and Mel had wanted to see his concert at the Avalon, he didn't want to let them down. Even though Loren said that she didn't care who Eddie was, he knew that she still sometimes still thought of him as this larger than life person, sometimes he felt the pressure of that, he felt like he couldn't live up to that expectation. He loved her, he knew that, but at times like this the weight of her expectations weighed heavily on his shoulders. **

**Eddie was stood backstage looking out of the curtain trying to find Loren, he was due on in five minutes and he couldn't see her, he started to panic, he needed her there. She had been there for him when his dad had been in hospital and he had come to rely on her, he just hoped that she didn't decide to cancel on him. **

**As he was panicking he saw the small brunette wiggle her way through the crowd to the front of the stage, she looked gorgeous, she had curled her hair and it looked spectacular. He wanted to run his hands through the brown curls. He smiled as he caught her eye and saw her blush. She waved slightly and he winked at her, which made her cheeks go and even brighter shade of red. **

_Jake – Eduardo, you ready man?_

_Eddie – yeah_

_Jake – so you know the plan?_

_Eddie – yes I do_

_Jake – Mel has her camera?_

_Eddie – I told her to bring it, I think I saw it in her hands. _

_Jake – good, good. Now let's bring the house down!_

**Eddie fist bumped Jake and ran on stage. As soon as he appeared the crowd went crazy. There were deafening screams and girls screaming 'I love you Eddie' he smiled and went up to the microphone. **

_Eddie – HEY! HOWS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT?_

**The crowd screamed in response to Eddie. **

_Eddie – well, I'm gonna start with a classic_

**Something in the air (by Cody Longo)**

Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin, just let it take control

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go  
We're gonna feel alive

There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh

It's all around, yeah  
Go on let your mind escape  
So free it out, mm  
There's nothing in our way

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go  
We're gonna feel alive

There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time x2  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4  
Can you feel it? x4  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time x4  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4

_Eddie – okay the next song is a new one for my 3__rd__ album I hope you like it it's called Broken Hearted _**(by Lawson)**

You're not the girl I used to know  
How the hell did you get so cold  
I bet you kick yourself to know  
Where I been since you let me go  
(yeah)  
Now you wanna be with me  
(yeah)  
But you let your colours show  
It's a long way home (home)

Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broken hearted  
I thought you were all I wanted  
All good since the day we parted  
Now tables turned, lessons learned,  
You got burnt, yeah  
Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broke...broken hearted

La la la...  
La la la...  
La la la... (x2)

I was standing in the dark girl,  
But now I'm in control  
We're a million miles apart  
But tell me why you sold your soul  
Cause now you are the lonely one  
Since you let your colours show  
Baby it's a long way home (home)

Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broken hearted  
I thought you were all I wanted  
All good since the day we parted  
Now tables turned, lessons learned,  
You got burnt, yeah.  
Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broke...broken hearted

La la la...  
La la la...  
La la la...

It's funny how the tables turned  
I used to go for you but I was not your main concern  
I had to let it burn  
Expect the unexpected you never know what you learn  
You never know what you do or what you'll get in return  
See life is like a mission, you only get what you earn

But you were gettin' attention you really didn't deserve?  
But now we're feeling vicious  
I that bitch to the curb, and you have been foolish  
That's just how I do it  
If I had a remote then you would be muted  
But you made a choice and now you feeling foolish  
But ask me how I feel  
I don't give a Massachusetts

La la la  
La la la  
La la la

Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broken hearted  
I thought you were all I wanted  
All good since the day we parted  
Now tables turned, lessons learned,  
You got burnt, yeah.  
Hey girl look at what you started  
Played with love got you broke...broken hearted

La la la...  
La la la...  
La la la...

Now you're living, with a broken heart  
Now you're living,  
Now you're living,  
Now you're living, with a broken heart  
Now you're living,  
Now you're living,  
Now you're living, with a broken heart  
Now you're living,  
Now you're living, .  
Broken hearted

**The crowd loved it, the screamed louder and clapped their hands. **

_Eddie – okay, the next one is called Right Place, Right Time _**(by Olly Murs)**

We got our eyes wide open and feeling like we are almost there.  
Words unspoken disappearing in the air  
And all I see is you and I  
You're the only lifeline that I need tonight  
I'm letting go.

So this is what it feels like  
Be in the right place the right time  
I'm bringing of a delight  
Hoping we can make this a long night  
This is why we came yeah I can feel it in my veins  
So this is what it feels like  
Right place the right time

Loud explosions only you and I can hear  
Doors fly open, you're the cure for all my fears  
And all I see is you and I  
And you're the only lifeline that I need tonight  
I'm letting go.

So this is what it feels like  
Be in the right place the right time  
I'm bringing of a delight  
Hoping we can make this a long night  
This is why we came yeah I can feel it in my veins  
So this is what it feels like  
Right place the right time with you  
Right place the right time with you  
Right place the right time

Right here and now feels like forever  
Never touch the ground when we are together  
Right here and now feels like forever, forever, forever, forever

So this is what it feels like  
Be in the right place the right time  
I'm hanging of a delight  
Hoping we can make this a long night.  
Right place the right time  
Right place the right time

Right here and now feels like forever  
Never touch the ground when we are together  
Right here and now feels like forever  
Right place the right time.

_Eddie – the next song is an oldie, but I am going to need just a little help. _

**He paused and looked around the crowd, everyone was also looking around to see who Eddie was going to pick. **

_Eddie – so if you guys don't mind, I'm going to ask my girlfriend Loren Tate to come up here and help me. _

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**She froze, no Eddie didn't just ask her to perform in front of a huge crowd that had come here to see him, no he wouldn't do that to her. But she was snapped out of her thoughts to see Eddie, Mel, Max (who was sat close to the stage in a comfy chair so that he didn't get crushed by the fans), Nora (who was stood next to Max), Ian and also Grace (Max's bartender who Loren thought was really nice) all staring at her, expecting her to move. But she just stood there and shook her head no. She was not singing in front of all these people. She knew she would have to eventually, after all she had signed to a record label, but she didn't think it would be this soon, and she thought she would have more time to prepare. She couldn't believe Eddie would do this!**

_Eddie – aww, she's a little shy. So can we please give her some help and encouragement? _

**The crowd starting cheering Loren on by shouting her name. Mel grabbed her arm and pushed her forward so that she fell towards Eddie who caught her and helped her gently onto the stage. The crowd cheered. **

_Eddie – you okay? _**He whispered **

_Loren – you are dead!_

_Eddie – haha, I knew you wouldn't have agreed to this if I had told you the plan haha. _

_Loren – I feel like I'm gonna be sick_

_Eddie – you'll be great, I know you can do this, you've got me. Always. _**He whispered to her as he stared into her big brown eyes and tucked a curl of her brown hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and the crowd all said 'aww' simultaneously. Eddie smiled and blushed a little. Loren guessed she had also gone red. **

_Loren – what are we singing?_

**Eddie went back to the mic and said; **

_Eddie – how about we sing 'if there was no music'?_

**The crowd screamed again. **

**If there was no music (Cody Longo and Brittany Underwood) **

We never would have met  
we never would have had a chance  
If there was no music  
I probably would've left  
And then we would've never dance  
If there was no music

If there was no music  
If, If there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music  
If there was no music  
If, If there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music

Listen up, listen up, ok  
If you couldn't keep rocking those Beats by Dre  
How would you know where the party's at?  
The crowd can't react like (hey, hey)

Listen up, listen up right here  
The soundtracks would disappear  
Bruno couldn't catch a grenade (grenade)  
Radio wouldn't know what to play

We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music (no music)  
I probably would've left  
And then we would've never danced (ever danced)  
If there was no music

If there was no music  
If, If there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music  
If there was no music  
If, If there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music

Listen up, listen up come on (come on)  
DJ's be outta jobs (no jobs)  
How would you ever get your fitness on  
If the music's gone  
we'd be so lost

Listen up, Listen up to this (to this)  
There'd be no reason to pump your fists  
P-p-p-pump your f-f-f-fists  
Pump your fists  
Anthems would not exist

We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance (never would've had a chance)  
if there was no music (no music)  
I probably would've left  
And then we would've never danced  
If there was no music

If there was no music  
If, If there was no music  
If there was no music, music, music  
There'd be no nah-nah-nah-nah-nah  
nah-nah-nah-nah-nah  
Whoa-oh  
Whoa-oh  
If there was no music

_Eddie – WOW give it up for Loren Tate! She's great isn't she? _

**The crowd started to scream and cheer, it made Loren feel amazing, she never even imagined she would have people cheering at her songs. **

_Eddie – who wants to hear more from her?_

**Again he was met with screams and cheers. **

_Eddie – Loren, the stage is all yours_

**Eddie walked of stage, and all of sudden she felt like a dear in the head lights she had no idea what song to sing, so she simply picked up her guitar and hoped for the best. She started to strum the guitar and knew what she wanted to sing. **

**Heart attack (By Demi Lovato)**

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

**She finished her song and looked up from her guitar to see the crowd cheering and screaming at her. They loved her. She couldn't believe it. They were cheering at her and wanted her to sing another song, she looked over to where Eddie was stood at the side of the stage and saw him nod, telling her to sing another song. **

**E.T (By Katy Perry)**

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
Different DNA, they don't understand you

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extra-terrestrial

You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extra-terrestrial

There is this transcendental, on another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I risk it all, all

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial  
Extra-terrestrial, extra-terrestrial

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extra-terrestrial

**She finished and Eddie came on stage and hugged her and gave her a kiss, not caring that everyone could see. Loren smiled up at him and then rested her head on his chest. **

* * *

**Woman's POV**

**Eugh, this is disgusting, she thought to herself. Loren and Eddie were on stage hugging and kissing. Didn't they know that PDA's were just wrong. She was still thinking of a way to bring Loren Tate down. She didn't deserve this happiness. **

**She wasn't just doing this for Chloe, she was doing this for herself, she wanted to watch Loren Tate burn. But the timing had to be right, now wasn't the right time, but sometime soon, Loren Tate was going to wish she was never born. **


End file.
